


I'm Hooked

by ngm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Guilt masturbation, Highschool AU, In-game quotes, M/M, Masturbation, Multi-Part, Mutual Pining, Overwatch - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn, Subtext, alcohol use, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: The one where Teen!Junkrat pays off one of his buyers with a steady supply of solid bud to punch people for him.---High School AUJamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes enlists the help of one of his regulars as a 'bodyguard' of sorts to fend off the slew of assholes he deals within his line of low-level pot dealing. His choice in muscle definitely has nothing to do with the fact that he thinks the big'un is kinda alluring and weird and cute. Defo not. Or that he has a knack for pushing the wrong buttons. Or a mom who doesn't want to take any hints.And... A begrudged (assumed bully) Mako Rutledge takes on the job with a cringe, realizing too soon that he's in for the long haul and that for what it's worth, his intimidation skills don't work on Fawkes whatsoever.A slow burn of epic (this is gonna be looooooong) proportions, featuring some High School aged down Junkers (and other Overwatch folks) in a non-Omnic-fucked world.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> There have been liberties taken to create Junkrat and Roadhog's families in this AU and I love them all. As per this being an AU, everyone is close to the same age and there has been no catastrophic omnic crisis. Just the normal Outback bullshit of 2077. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing it.

Where was he? Tick-tock, tick-tock!  
"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon-- we haven't got all--" Came the nervous titter of a jittery high school junior, wild amber eyes flicking through the shadows and streams of light filtering through from under the bleachers where he was waiting to complete a transaction.  
"Hey."  
Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes' head whipped to the side, a wide smile plastered across his face despite the near frustrated furrow of his brows.  
"G'day!" Cheerfully exploded from his mouth and the annoyance at having to wait on his client had vanished.  
This was a regular thing nowadays, (for the last two or so years) once (or twice) a week, the biggest kid in school would sneak off to meet up with the weirdest, suspected crazy amputee under the bleachers by the football field or elsewhere to exchange a few words. And dollars. And product.  
"Quarter."  
"S'at it, mate?"  
"S'all I need," The bigger teenager rumbled, hands jammed in his pockets as he leaned back against the support beams of the bleachers, doing his damnedest not to glance at the twitchy teen from beneath his unbound dark hair.  
"Been meanin' t'talk t'ya 'bout that, Big'un, seein' as how yer goin' through a modest grip'a bud every week..."  
"...Yuh."  
"-ANNN' Ah regularly got'a couple'a goobers who've been tryin' t get at me sack--" Jamie turned to pat his satchel, the worn bag seemingly depthless and covered with patches hiding a wealth of cash, cannabis and least importantly, text books. "--So m'brain was all-- 'Wot about Mako, he's a big'un, surely, he'd trade some easy after school body guardin' for a half a week..." The almost constantly enflamed teenager murmured, pulling a teasingly large bag of manicured marijuana from his bag.  
"Half ounce?"  
"Yep, hell, Ah'll even advance 'em if'n y'need."  
"..." This had Mako lifting his head, leering at the other as if he could peer into the weirdo. Unlikely-- Jamison was a great bullshit artist but for the big game he talked, a good portion of the time, he followed through (much to everyone's amazement).  
"Well... Ah'mean... If'n yer willin' t'legitimately protect m'arse... Then it ain't no skin off'a my hide..." The dealer murmured with a shrug, holding up the bag of green.  
"How legitimately?"  
"Yer no stranger to punchin' a guy in th' maw, roit? Don't really moind steppin' on a fellah if he gets outta line? These drongos have a deathwish if they think they can mess with Jamison Fawkes!"  
There was a little allure at the prospect of having extra bud and possibly being able to pummel people who deserved it-- Jamie was pretty annoying to the average bloke but he was down and arm and a leg (literally)-- it wasn't a fair fight to begin with.  
"Half an ounce a week t'be m'muscle." The blonde interrupted Mako's mental reasoning, an almost annoyed sounding grunt leaving him.  
"Y'mean yer friend."  
"Pffft!!" Junkrat sputtered, his eyes going wide at being nearly called out. Everyone in school knew him, knew what he was 'up to'-- he had tons of friends (acquaintences)! Heck, anyone that needed weed knew how to get ahold of him-- Even Mako 'Roadhog' Rutledge, the notoriously quiet but scary seeming bully-not-a-bully had used channels to get ahold of him and establish a buying relationship. One could get shoved quite viciously by the biggest teenager in school if you were in his way; or one could find themselves staring at his big back as he beat down an ACTUAL bully; the behemoth with his face often obscured by hair or headphones or a hood or whatever book or manual he was reading. It seemed less daunting to try and wake a sleeping bear than to try and engage the tall teenager and yet here was the wiry, amputeen, grinning at the other guy with all the charm he could muster. "Ah got friends... Don't need YOU t'be one... Just need ya t'deflect punches an' stuff..." The smaller teen admitted weakly, moving to put the weed back in his satchel. "But... if'n y'wanna just pretend we dinna have this conversation, s'foine with me..."  
"No, I'll do it."  
"S'deal then?"  
"Half an' ounce a week--"  
"Fer the price of a quarter."  
"...Fine."  
"Awright! Y'drive, roite?" This was an obviously loaded question, Jamison smirking as he leaned forward. Everyone knew that Mako had a motorcycle. It was loud and big and supposedly he'd put it together himself-- a tantalizing tidbit that the partially mechanical teenager was eager to pry about.  
"Mmh."  
"We got some place t'go after school, y'down?" The shorter teenager murmured, holding out the bag, his left pinkie pointed up.  
"Guess so..." The bigger teenager rumbled, snatching the pot and stuffing it somewhere into one of his cargo pockets before handing over a small wad of creds.  
"Nah, this one's on me, mate! Consider it a sign'a good faith, yeah?"  
Glancing over at the hunched teenager, Mako tipped his head to the side and let out a deep breath through his nose before shrugging. Jamie Fawkes was already down an arm and a leg from whatever dubious reasons yet untold; perhaps he could find the guy a helmet that fit before the end of the day.  
-  
Mako did NOT in fact, find a helmet that fit the other teenager, glancing over his shoulder as the skinny kid climbed easily (all things considered) onto his motorcycle and huffed out another sigh as Jamison wrapped his arms around his middle a little too tightly.  
"Hn... Where we goin'..."  
"Gotta settle some business, if'n y'know wot Ah mean-- Down past the Southport train station, mate!"  
"Mhh..."  
"Oii... Ah know, shady shit, roit? Y'dont need'ta get'cher hands dirty on account'a me, y'just standin' there should be good enough!"  
-  
Naturally, it wasn't enough-- after one of the three what appeared to be twenty-somethings stepped a little too close to Fawkes, Mako found himself on the dude like white on rice, readjusting the alightment of the guy's nose and Jamie-- Well Jamie had whipped around and laid one of the guys out with something in his prosethesis, the two turning on the last standing guy, who managed to hurl a wide, rubberbanded wad of money at the blonde's foot before getting kicked square in the ass by the husky teenager.  
"Th'hell was all'a that about?" The taller of the two rumbled as he resisted the urge to go after the wannabe thug.  
"Eyyy... they owed me money... We got the money..." Came the light murmur from the blonde, thumbing through the wad with a smirk. "Mmh, good, we square now."  
"...S'always like this?"  
"Nah... Not unless people get cocky n'shit... M'parents... eh... Y'know wot, wanna hang out fer a tic? Ah mean, y'don't gotta, just figgered we could get uhhh... cleaned up an' relax bit.." Junkrat emulated holding a joint to his mouth, raising his eyebrows repeatedly until the bigger of the two let out an almost groan.  
The black haired teen hesitated for a moment, looking between the two bloody, discarded men and the jittery, riled up looking Jamie.  
Hell, this was the most excitement he'd had in as long as he could remember.  
Mako nodded, gesturing back to the motorcycle with a nod of his head and resisted a smirk as Jamie bounded back to his bike. What a weird kid...  
"Where to now?"  
"Huhhh... Moight.... not be the BEST idear t'go t'my place... Can we smoke at'chers?"  
"Of course."  
"Hungry?"  
"...Of course."  
"Ehehehe... Let's get some grub'en, then go back t'yer place..."  
The taller teenager nodded, looking back at the two crumpled punks before staring at his new cohort adjusting himself on the back of his hog. What had he gotten himself into?  
-  
Mako had begun to find out over a few joints and 20 creds worth of fast food that Junkrat had a bit of a family history in for lack of a better term, 'dealing' as it were. With the information that his father was in and out of the picture on 'top secret business', it left the 'burden' on Jamison and his mother to handle the acquisition of funds. In reality, it was a more of a horticulturist hobby of Mrs.Fawkes and had inadvertently trickled down to her sweet son.  
"So, they don't care that'cha deal at school."  
"Naah, me mum knows Ah'm smart an' she considers it like, practice! AH mean, people know but they don't, ain't been caught yet!"  
"Huh..."  
"Yeah... Everything gets sussed by mum, an' wotnot... s'not all that strange Ah'mean... someone's gotta do it, roit? 'Sides she's been sellin' pot since she was my age! S'loike a family thing! Like 'Rutledge Fisheries'-- but eh, cannabis! Ah get birthday cards from some of 'em!" Jamie cackled, grinning at the bigger boy, too pleased that he was currently getting his way.  
"Mmm..." The black haired boy couldn't really argue with that, not while he was reaping the benefits of what the Fawkes' were apparently up to. Made sense though, why Jamie was always loaded, why he always had the good shit... and more recently, why he ran into so much trouble.  
"Plus, always have a good connection with me, mate!"  
Mako snorted out a laugh at that, passing back the joint and eyed the slightly calmer teenager, at his mildly dilated eyes, his languid body language. The skinny kid had proved a good sneak as he scaled the hallway walls and practically hid behind him, grasping at his shoulders while managing to avoid a handful of siblings (that Jamie was sure to ask about at some point), then properly put away a good few cheeseburgers-- all in all, this day had been mildly impressive. Junkrat had been more than he had bargained for-- more than just the grungy looking, ADD-having stoner that everyone took him for. He was kinda even... fun to be around.  
"Y'always this much trouble?"  
"Ehhhh... Maaaaybe."  
Dark brown eyes stared at the other from under thick, black brows and the blonde squeaked out another little giggle before taking a quick drag and handing the joint back to his partner in crime.  
"Ah think we make a good team, if'n t'day counts fer anythin'..." Jamie murmured confidently, folding his arms behind his head.  
"Mmhh... So far... Deal's been worth it... Yer not as annoying as y'come off..."  
"Heeyy..."  
The bigger teenager did let out a chuckle this time, offering back the little end of the joint and not surprised as the other took it back, finishing the joint down to the cherry, which he ate-- not that this bothered Mako one bit. Seemed par for the course.  
"Still weird though."  
"Ah'll give y'that..."

-

And that was how their 'friendship' had started; though the biggest brute in school wouldn't have bet on the skinny kid becoming his friend-- Jamison seeking him out more than just during school as the first few weeks rolled by. Hell, even HE had found reasons to cross paths with Rat more frequently than whenever he needed to re-up.  
"Got plans after school t'day, big'un?" Junkrat pried from where he sat next to the taller teenager in the cafeteria courtyard, the two sharing a tray of fries and a cigarette (spliff) that Jamie had rolled for them.  
"Nothin' but hangin' out with you." Mako rumbled, taking a long drag on the cigarette-- wanting to get it finished with before anyone got too nosey-- then passing it back. A little finger touch here, a little bit of the other guy's saliva on the end of the rolling paper but nothing worth mentioning. This too, had become something of a routine over the past few weeks.  
"Roit on... Roit on... Gotta square up with this fucker who use'ta get a bunch off'a me then stopped all abrupt-loike... M'thinkin' he's tryin' to compete but... Gonna suss that later, Ah suppose, y'down?" And Jamie took the last drag again, eating the last bit of the joint with a wicked, weird grin.  
"Always."  
"An y'said y'dinna wanna be m'friend!" Jamison balked, leaning down to stuff his untied shoelace back into his high-top.  
"Are we friends?" Mako asked, his shoulder and arm and thigh pressed to the blonde next ot him, a tray of almost finished french fries, shared condiments-- hell they'd share a drink but after trying that once at the movies and having the bigger of the two nearly drain the entire thing, the amputee knew better.  
The look Jamie shot him made the assumed bully feel a pang of stomach ache, a little guilt and then something that made his cheeks tingle a little as he glanced down at the other. The blonde was smirking now, but a flash of eye-widening surprise crossed his freckled face, a little color before his wide mouth set in a smirk and he tipped his head to the side.  
"Mmm.. Yeh, Ah'm callin' it. We're friend's, th' rat an' th'hog!"  
"Huh..."  
"Y'can admit it... Y'loike havin' me around..."  
"...I do."  
The rate at which Junkrat flushed was almost medically alarming; clearly the blonde wasn't expecting any kind of answer and certainly not that one.  
"Heh...hehe...eheh... Ehh! Okay, sooo..." Hoisting himself up but pausing to accept the assistance of Mako's silently offered arm, Jamie let out his breath in the form of another string of weird giggling, obviously still overwhelmed and bent to grab their tray, as per this normal lunch routine.  
"Got math next, right?"  
"Ughhhh... don't remoind me, mate, y'know--" The amputee's voice pitched up as he watched the black haired youth get to his feet. "-- Ah don't mind maths so much, just HATE that teacher somethin' serious-- So strict..."  
"Maybe if y'didn't talk so much..."  
"Hey! Talkin' helps me concentrate!!!" Jamie balked, grinning at his confirmed friend before they turned back towards the cafeteria.

 


	2. What's Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money acquisition gets a little out of hand with a too pushy customer from days past and Mako finds himself being put to use-- and a big cash cow is in the near future. Junior Prom. Sure, they're going 'stag', or so they're attempting to convince themselves. Perhaps a bit of an eccentric mother makes her way into the picture )to take a picture), every bit of a Sheila (but actually named Shelby).

During these 'money acquiring events', there few times where there was a need for Mako to get off of his motorcycle, to stand a little bit near his friend and loom... and then there were times when Jamie would hop off of the bike easily and pat his back quickly, signaling that he'd only be a few moments.

 

However... The bigger teenager always kept his eyes on the other, always ready for shit to go down.

Usually, all went well, usually, the people that Junkrat met up with were people who were getting or settling up with him. Usually, it went right quick, especially since he'd been around. It took a moment, eyes flicking down beneath the visor of his helmet to his knuckles, inspecting his own hand and that was long enough for ANOTHER youth to step out of the shadows. 

Hog eye's flicked about the three, unable to see clearly as the guy reached for Jamie, didn't get to see him snatch at the prosthetic arm and whirl the hunched seventeen-year-old against a wall roughly, but he was up and dropping his helmet to the ground as he watched the other man shove too close, felt his stomach drop to his sneakers as Jamie struggled-- then froze suddenly.

There were only a few things that could be, very minimal gestures of a head tipping to the side and Mako went momentarily blind with rage. What the **FUCK?!**

"Mfffhh!! --GET **OFFA** ME!!!" The shriek was shrill, shredding through the air and the odd noise leaving his cohort had Mako's head whipping up, eyes wide, legs moving faster, almost in a haze. He watched Jamison shove at the slightly shorter teenager, watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

The panic he felt growing caused the behemoth to move at speeds even HE was unaware of, grasping the back of the other teenager's head and bodily flinging him away from Jamison. He put himself between the furious looking Junkrat and the now smirking punk, brows furrowed and breath already coming fast. He'd need a hit off of his inhaler too soon. The other kid, the first kid who was giving Junk the money had backpedaled, looking around before his feet hit the pavement and he took off. But the other guy-- Oh, this kid wanted a fight? 

"This yer newest faggot, Jamison?" The yet unnamed teenager spat loudly, unflinching as Mako loomed above him. He licked his bottom lip, smirking defiantly past the bigger teenager to the mortified looking amputee.

"What did you say." Was all Mako could utter, nostrils flared as he endeavored to breathe without growling. 

"S'my business with lil' Jamie _FUCKS_ , not yo--" The snide punk almost managed to hiss before he was grabbed by the throat and throttled for a moment. Mako was sure to meet his eyes, narrow his gaze at the suddenly startled male and headbutted the ass of a teenager, easily knocking him out and very likely cracking the bridge of his nose. The big teenager heard the audible wince from his 'boss' but as he whirled, found his counterpart already sitting hunched on the back of his bike, face nearly purple with suppressed... whatever. The thug discarded, Roadhog wiped the blood that wasn't his from his face and stomped back to the motorcycle, grabbing his helmet with a grunt before rifling through his side satchel for his inhaler.

"...Who was--" He paused, glancing at the other teenager who was not looking at him, before he turned his back to Jamie and took two puffs of his medicine, wincing as his lungs relaxed. 

"...Not now."

The bigger teen nodded while stepping over the bike and setting his helmet back on, a soft sigh leaving his nostrils. He fixed the crumpled bully on the ground with a strange look, not starting kick-starting his hog until he felt the other teen grab onto his waist. 

They rode in silence, which was a tad bit odd, making the bigger of the two feel legitimately uneasy. Typically, Jamie still attempted to talk through the wind and the noise but now he was silent and Mako felt a little dread. He said nothing as he felt the other lean his head against the middle of his back, made no mention of the stressed gesture, just powered back to his own house, assuming (hopefully safely) that the other guy would at least wanna come back home with him. 

When the bike stopped, the big teen waited for the other to disembark but found that Jamie wasn't moving and removed his helmet, glancing over his shoulder. 

"Ey..." 

"...nh..." An almost sigh left the other as he shifted and stood, shouldering his bag tightly. He felt frustratingly vulnerable and though he didn't need to admit anything to Mako or fucking _ANYONE_ , he felt like that option had been removed from him. 

"Let's go."

"Mm..." 

"Jamie..."

"Don't... Let's just... smoke first."

"Alright..." The behemoth led the way inside, looking back at the even further slouching kid and let out a sigh through his nose as he nearly grasped Jamison's hand but hooked the sleeve of his hoodie, leading the way to his room with a 'don't even start' look locked in his eyes and aimed at any sibling who wanted to start. Usually, his older sister (who seemed to have some kind of blonde boy radar) would troll by, smirking with her thick eyebrows lowered but a glance from Mako had her diverting her route this time. 

 

The bigger boy sighed again; he shoulda really beaten the hell outta that dude, shoulda really fractured his face something serious... 

They entered Mako's basement room, the bigger teenager striding to his closet, kicking off his boots and shouldering out of his jacket and found with yet another glance to Jamison that the other had stalled in his doorway. 

"Jamie, what the fuck."

"Ya... Y'really... DON'T... need'ta keep doin' this, Mako, Ah can take care'a m'self..." 

"..." The aforementioned moved to his desk, pulling out his familiar cigar box and didn't bother to sit as he emptied the contents-- rolling papers, a sack of bud, forceps and so on. 

"Ah'll still honor th'deal..."

"I don't care if yer... whatever. S'none of my business. S'nobody's business but yers." He lied, inhaling sharply. The news was major... it would certainly shift some... things. Maybe. Hopefully. There was no way with that body language, the closeness, hell, even the shocked pitch of Junk's voice that there hadn't been some weird-- kiss there. The thought made Mako bristle with something mixed between frustration and (he was loathe to admit) jealousy. 

The weirdo's thick eyebrows rose at that and he took a few steps into the room, blinking at the bigger boy's posture as he hunched over the box, rolling a joint.

Nothing... had changed, had it?

"Er...Really?"

"Only matters t'me if'n someone's tryin' t'fuck with ya about it. Like I said. S'yer business."

"Huh." That came out a little higher pitched than Jamie would have preferred but he toed out of his sneaker and let out a little sigh, bumping the bedroom door shut before dropping his bag and then ass to Mako's bed. 

"He wasn't just some random customer, huh."

"Perhaps he's tried some'a th' er... "merchandise"..." The amputee murmured with a clear of his throat, cheeks pinking a bit. 

Something about that made Mako feel like someone had rubbed him the entirely wrong way, he felt twisted about something he had nothing to do with but he let his breath out through his nose, nodding once as he licked the adhesive on the rolling paper, setting it down and starting on another. 

"Hh..."

"Eh... It was a while ago...He... Ma set us up. He's one'a her customer's kids." Junkrat cleared his throat, rubbing at the back of his head. "Er...Loike... months-- y'know, not important-- y'got one'a those fer me?" The amputee asked with a tilt to his voice, pulling off his hoodie, still unable to meet Mako's eyes. 

"Yuh, one sec." 

 

That second felt like a small eternity to Junk, feeling the self-imposed tension and he hunched harder as he watched the big'un walk over, sitting next to him on the bed. 

"Doesn't seem like yer type."

"Huh... Ah gotta type?"

"Do ya?" 

Jamie's brows rose again and he let out a weird laugh, taking the joint from Mako's big hand and lighting it in lieu of answering. 

"No one really knows at school Ah reckon... Prolly best that way if'n y'dont wanna be suddenly associated with a homo..." The blonde murmured through his exhale, passing the joint to the teenager on his left with a wave of his hand. 

Mako took the joint, eyeing the other and shrugged. 

"Don't care what anyone thinks... An' y'know I'll beat them to a pulp if'n anyone looks cross at'cha."

A laugh left the smaller teenager as he gawked at the other for a moment, then rocked back to lie down with a pleased sigh. The bigger of the two felt himself relax almost instantly at the odd, familiar noise, grateful for anything made the weirdness bubble back to his friend's surface.

"Maaaan, th'bud must be really quoite good, huh-- Ah'll hafta ring mum an' let'er know that we got a solid review!!" 

"Hnnh... Whatever..." The dark haired teen took another long drag before handing the joint back and pulling the tie from his hair, shaking out the greasy, hidden-under-a-helmet-for-a-while locks. 

Mako didn't notice the joint flagging between Jamie's lips, didn't notice the way the amber eyes followed him and if the scrawny teenager was lucky... He wouldn't.  

(Though, _hell_ , he wasn't really all that lucky, was he? And he did WANT that dark gaze to fall on him and stay... But--)

Junkrat did feel a little lucky, exhaling the smoke through his nostrils and glanced away quickly. The big'un coulda pulled the easy route and flipped his shit like any other guy would do... but Makkers genuinely didn't seem to care and where that was good, it also made the blonde feel a little lost. He was kinda hoping that maybe Hog... would care. Maybe a tiny, itty bitty sliver-- but nothing was better than a foul something, wasn't it! 

The bigger teenager cleared his throat, holding out his big hand in waiting, black nails shining in the dim light of his room and was rewarded with a gurgled apology and Jamison passing back the joint. 

"Anyway-- Squared up with that other cat, so done fer the week on money acquisition-- Ohh!! Well..." The shorter teen's voice pitched a little lower and he flopped back again, arms folded behind his head and let out a wry giggle. "This is gonna sound weird, considerin'..." 

The black haired youth snorted out a laugh of his own at that, taking another drag and leaned back on his hand, passing the little end of the joint to Jamie. "Oh yeah?" 

"Heheheh... Ooh, thanks mate!" And once again, Junkrat brought the very little bit of joint to his lips, finishing it off before eating the cherry. And once again, Mako tsked, shaking his head. 

"Go on."

"Wanna go t'prom? -- went ta homecomin' and made a HAUL, y'know prom is gonna be prime." 

That was a good point... Jamie was probably good to make a ton of money at the dance, just by people wanting to do new stuff on a whim. 

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"I said alright. Gonna need to have a lot on ya." 

"Oh-- right, yeh! Hell yeah! It'll be AMAZIN'!!!" 

Mako smirked a little, sitting up and heaving off of the bed with a grunt as he made his way back to the desk for the second joint. 

"I'm down. Should be interestin' t'see who we can get dirt on too."

"Ooooo, Ah loike the way y'think, big'un!" 

Shaking his dark head again after lighting the joint, the bigger teen leaned back against his desk and looked down at the teenager lying on his bed. 

 

Oh, if only he knew. 

If only Jamie had eyes... But there was good chance that if he'd JUST found out this little tidbit about his friend, that he certainly wasn't the other's 'type'. It wasn't like he'd ever gone out of his way to show interest in either sex-- And anyone who could possibly manifest the urge surely was too afraid of getting rejected or worse to even attempt. Why would Junk even bother?

Ah well. 

"Mmh... Gotta bring a LOT of weed..." He smirked, watching Jamie just breathe on his bed and bit his tongue, pushing away from the desk and moving just close enough to offer the joint back. "When is it, anyway?"

"Three weeks, big'un! Just enough toime to get shite together-- get me a noice suit with a ton'a pockets! Ehehehe..." And a yawn. Oh, that wasn't good, was it. 

"Huh." The bigger teen sat back down, they finished the joint in silence, Mako making a move to pass the rolled cigarette back to his friend but found the blonde dozing against his folded arm, long eyelashes pale against his freckled cheeks. 

Damn though. Damn him. 

Felt good to be damned. 

The bigger teen moved around his room, not hesitating to take a deep breath from his inhaler, deliberately not looking at the body that had slumped over on his bed or even going near the structure, then camped down in front of his tv to play a few distracting hours of video games. 

\- - - 

"JAMIIIIIISONNNN!"

"WOOOOOTTTTT"

"Y'date is here, sweetums!!" 

"MAAA!!!" 

The amputee hobbled through the kitchen where his ever-tired looking but always smiling mother was weighing out cannabis on a series of scales. It was good to see her in her element, even if she was terribly annoying and quite busy. 

"Aww... How much d'ya bring with y'tonight, darl?"

"Four ounces, split inta q's and e's, Momma..."

"That's m'boy. S'only a misdemeanor these days but... Be smart, an' safe, y'know all'a that, dont'cha?" The blonde woman smiled warmly at her son, rising from where she was seated at the kitchen counter and sauntered over to her tall bean, unable to keep her smile from turning into full-blown grin. 

"Mmmh... Yer so 'andsome, my goodness, yer Da an' me did QUOITE a good job on yeh..." 

"Minus the whole, y'know, arm an'  leg thing, sure, sure!" 

Mrs. Fawkes fixed her son with a flat look, her own thick eyebrows raising a little. It wasn't REALLY her fault that her bouncing boy was born with a few minor genetic abnormalities-- Okay, so perhaps on  _that_ level she and her husband could be held accountable. Semantics. 

"Touché, Jamie. Touché. Y'still do quoite well, considerin' yer slight disadvantages an' I love ya infinitely." The blonde woman gushed at her only child, bringing both hands under her chin as she gazed at her dapper doll. 

"Ah know Ma... Stoppp..." 

"Aww.. y'makin' me weepy! S'almost like yer goin' to the prom on a real date, huh!" 

The seventeen-year-old stared at his mother with a flush and a balked noise, his brows furrowing. He didn't need to be reminded that the 'date' part was a farce, he'd been trying to pound it into his brain that this was more work than play. Ohh... but he'd play. 

"NO. Me 'an Mako-- Oh! Mako!! Ah gotta split!! Love ya!!" 

Shelby Fawkes blinked at her blushing boy, stunned as he went in for a quick cheek kiss and a squeeze before whirling out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"TUCK IN YER SHIRT!!!" 

" **OKAAAAYYYYY!!!** "

And like that he was out the front door, skidding to a stop as he almost smashed into the big teenager who was leaning against the porch railing, an unlit joint hanging from his lips. Good thing he had a penchant for arriving to things early-- especially if Jamison was involved. 

"Wh--Whoa." A little awe at what had been presented, the gift of a Mako-joint, but more importantly, the flawlessly handsome vision before him. 

"What."

"Uhhh..." Amber eyes flicked over the brute and he grinned a smile similar to his mother's, rubbing at the back of his head. "Sorry fer ah, makin' y'wait." 

"No problem... Y'ready?"

"As Ah'll ever be!" 

Mako snorted, eyeing him right back-- The kid cleaned up well in a dark gray suit with vest and matching tie-- made him look like he was even more on fire than normal. The bigger teenager paused, pulling out a small, peach rosebud boutonniere* and wordlessly tucked it into Jamie's front pocket-- it was a simlar style but different color than the pink rose bud he had tucked into his black suit pocket. His hair was unbound but tidy, brushed down and back, Makkers looked slick as hell and the blonde couldn't help the sensation that he was swooning. 

"Wh--"

"Gotta look like we're playin' th' part, right?" 

 Jamie gazed up at the other boy owlishly, face feeling hot and cleared his throat, grinning as he focused on the joint in the other's mouth. 

"S'at fer me?" 

"Fer us."

"Heheheh..." Materializing a light out of nowhere, Junk still faced the other teen as he cupped the flame around the end of the cigarette, grinning at the brightness of the fire between them. 

Tipping his head down a fraction and inhaling sharply, the bigger of the two smirked a little bit too, exhaling through his nose while meeting the blonde's eyes, then passed the joint to the other teen.

"Y'good?"

"Yup! We're gonna make a haul, mate!!" The amputee cackled around the joint, grinning at the other before messing a little with the boutonniere. His hand was (naturally) slapped away, the big'un tsking once. 

"Don't."

"Was just fixin' it."

"Mmmh... Don't mess with it." 

"Foineeee..." Taking a long drag, the shorter of the two glanced towards the front door and blanched as he saw his mother pointing at the flower in his pocket and then waving through the little decorative window. "Ughhhh.. Y'wanna take this on th'road?" Jamie murmured out of the corner of his mouth, groaning softly with embarrassment. 

"Finish it." 

The blonde did quickly, gobbling down the end of the joint, his back turned to the little window in the door. The bigger teen took this opportunity to sneak a little wave to Mrs. Fawkes, who waved back with almost too animation for a woman constantly stoned. Jamie's eyes squeezed shut as he heard the familiar creak of the door opening, his mother's bare feet padding onto the porch.  

"Just a quick one fer mummy, yeah?" Shelby grinned with her brows raised innocently, though there was a glint of mischief in her eyes as she held up her phone. "One piccy?" 

"Ughghhhhh.."

"Sure." 

Jamison's head whipped up, eyes going wide before narrowing accusatorily at the kid who was gradually feeling more like his friend and less like his client; eager to search the behemoth's face and finding it, like always, nigh unreadable-- and then he flinched as a candid picture was taken. 

“Aww, okay, okay, good that'n’s good, one tick.” An audible camera shutter noise despite it being a phone and the two boys let out a breath as a second picture was taken. “Awright, now a ‘nice’ one…” She prodded, grinning as she watched both (foolish) boys hesitate. “C'mon, fer me, y'only get one junior prom, roit??”

Mako’s arm moved to his skinny friend’s waist, nostrils flaring as Jamie turned a bit, rose a hand to his chest. It made him ache (and not in the usual way), made his heart feel like it was swelling and he smiled unabashedly, knowing the side of his mouth was turned up a little more than the other, knowing that he was showing a rare, elusive dimple. It felt so good to have the blonde pressed against him, felt so… comfortable. 

Natural. 

“Ohhh… m'gosh… Tha’s th'one…” Shelby sighed, smiling at her phone before looking back at the teenagers. “Y'look loike a roight propeh couple…Oop!” The similar looks of anguish that crossed the face so familiar to her and the one she was growing to (hell, she already did) adore made Mrs.Fawkes almost cringe at her indiscretion, holding up both hands in defense. "M'bad! Awright, Ah've held ya up long enough! Behave! And don't be daft!!!" 

They split apart awkwardly, Jamie leaning in to peck his mother's cheek before moving quickly past her, down to the motorcycle with a 'Roit, _roittt..._ ' leaving his mouth sardonically. Business. Tonight was business, though this was already starting off pretty fun and Mako did look rather... handsome. Jamison shook that thought from his head and looked over at the taller teenager, who appeared to have been sucked into a vortex of talking with his ma... Well SHIT. Another sigh left the blonde and he attempted to distract himself with running down his plan for the night.

Once they got  **INTO**  the prom, it was on. Rule of thumb was whoever needed would come find him and they'd go dance or have a cigarette-- something discreet. For what it was worth, the kid with only one leg could cut a rug and had no qualms with showing off his moves... Ehh, maybe he'd get a dance out of the big'un, even as a joke. 

"Huh."

"Waugh!!" Jamison balked, broken out of his deep thought as Hog stepped before the bike. 

"'Know where you get yer mouth from."

"Ahhh, got stuck talkin' t'Mommy  dearest?"

"Mmm, I like Shelby."

"Hehehe... She-- ughhh... why d'ya gotta call 'er by 'er first name?? She loikes y'too..." 

Mako snorted as he got onto his bike, adjusting his fancy jacket, hands moving to the handlebars and Jamie's moved to his waist. 

"What'dya talk about?" The blonde pried, a grin in his words as he sort of hugged the bigger boy. 

The question gave Roadhog pause, glad that it was dark, glad that they weren't facing one another as a flush bloomed over his cheeks. 

_'Mako! One second sweetie, my, y'look quoite dapper... Noice little boutonniere, darl, Jamie's looks great too...'_ That was when the first round of embarrassment struck the behemoth of a teenager and he glanced almost guilty down, then back at Mrs. Fawkes, who was adjusting his little pink rose. 

_'Ah know wot it means, boy... Got eyes. Been tryin' t'set m'little shit up with someone worthy of his nonsense just didn't think'ta think'a you... Considerin' all the looks y'give 'em, shame on me, ey!!"_ Another laugh burst from the woman and she leaned closer patting the big boy's freshly shaved cheek. 

The teenager's eyes widened as he stared down at the skinny woman as he was rewarded with her shrill cackle. Huh, Jamie musta got that from her too. 

_'Mmm...S'beautiful thing, this young love an alla' that... Ah know y'loike 'im. Think he loikes y'too but y'didn't hear that from me...'_ Mrs. Fawkes murmured and leaned up to peck the boy's cheek. _'Stay outta trouble, mmh? No curfew in the Fawkes house, butcha already knew that.'_ She teased, hands moving to Mako's shoulders to guide him away. _'Now Go!'_

 

"Nothin'. Told me t'be smart an' t'not letcha get into any stupid shit..." He murmured, glancing back up at Mrs. Fawkes who was openly mom-ing at them both. 

"Ehhhh... Sounds about roit!" 

- 

Getting actually into the prom was what Jamison was the most worried about, now both he and Mako were fixed with long stares... but there would be no pat-downs and as there was no dubious satchel slung over the  blonde's shoulder, each boy could let out a sigh of relief as they were granted access to the dance. 

"So eh..." 

The urge to hook his arm with Jamie's was nauseatingly strong but for all of his mass and girth, the behemoth was too weak to give in-- though he'd go along with it, if the other boy had wanted to. 

"Got a gameplan?"

Junk nodded, swallowing the weird anxiety he was feeling-- it wasn't even over having all of this pot on him either, more that he was going through this charade with his former buyer. There had been some point not too long ago where he'd stopped charging Mako for the weed all together and really, the bigger kid stopped getting so much for himself as they were spending a good deal of their free time together, making their relaxation habits a mutual event. No one seemed likely to ask if they were there 'together' versus just as the friends they were slowly (okay, quickly) becoming. Stag was more like it. Hog had been getting his bud from the wiry amputee since he'd found out that the blonde was a steady and reliable source-- 9th grade or summat; but it had just been that. A quick transaction-- Mako had always made it easy for people to avoid conversation with him but Fawkes had  _always_ challenged that norm and now... 

"Ehhh... Do the things, dance a bit, look natural... We going back t'me house after this? Ma got us some beers on lock." 

"Sounds like a plan t'me." 

"Good! Good! Y'don't moind if'n Ah dance with someone other'an you, d'ya? Business an' all'a that."

"...?" Mako turned his head towards the other boy, looking down the length of his nose at the hunched teen. His mind went instantly to his inhaler, feeling his chest tighten and stomach clench with a sour feeling he had no right to feel. 

"--Bein' m'date an' all..." Jamie was barely able to wheeze out the line out of the pure shame that bubbled from his chest at having even said something about it. 

"...Better be plannin' on savin' one fer me." Erupted from the bigger of the two's mouth in a low rumble before he could stifle the possessive tone and he felt his face go hot, grateful that it was dark. 

Those big blonde eyebrows rose at that and the corner of Jamison's mouth turned up, his nostrils flaring as he looked through his eyelashes at the other. 

"Tell y'wot, Big'un... When y'want it, come an' get it, eh??" The amputee murmured, then laughed, nudging his left elbow into the bigger teenager's right arm. 

"Count on it." Came an almost too eager sounding reply as the black haired teen elbowed his friend back. 

They grazed towards the table of drinks, gathering a cup of juice each and mingled together, not much unlike when they were in this very cafeteria during lunch or on free periods. Taking a sip of the red juice, Mako leered down at his cohort, watching a tidy looking Jamie Fawkes take little sips of punch, eyes flicking around the room in waiting for someone to come towards him. 

It didn't take too long and Jamie's clear plastic cup was pressed into the bigger teen's hand, the first person to drag Junkrat to the dancefloor for a drug deal being an already very loud Correia de Los Santos, who was all smiles and way too much movement. Watching his 'date' get pulled away from him to dance was decidedly causing Mako some distress, nostrils flaring in agitation as he was left standing alone. 

When had this happened, that he had become so... attached to Junkrat? That was a question he sure as hell wasn't ready to answer, eyes locked on the blonde as he and Lucio wove amongst their peers. 

He had no intention of dancing with anyone tonight, save for Jamson (if that was even going to happen...) and was sure that his reputation had provided him a great enough shield from anyone approaching him--- so Mako finished both his drink and his friend's, discarding the cups before moving to loom by the open doors to the cafeteria courtyard. 

A long, narrow-eyed glance had the bigger teen seeking out the school's beloved nutcase, a sigh almost leaving him as he saw the blonde dancing amongst a group of people, laughing and carrying on and looking fucking beautiful. 

"Ugh..."

" **What**." 

The dark haired teen's head whipped to the side, a grunt leaving him as he stared down at school's notorious goth kid, Gabriel Reyes, crouched on the other side of the open door, smoking a cigarette with a frown in place. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's prom," Gabe stated flatly, exhaling through his nose as he glanced back up at Mako. "Everyone goes to prom."

"Huh."

"You're here." The edgelord murmured with a wave of his hand, smirking suddenly. 

"Touché."

The teen dressed (naturally) in black stood after butting out his cigarette, still looming outside of the doors and leered in at the crowd. 

"..." The awkward moment stretched between them, the behemoth clearing his throat. 

"M'here with someone." Mako rumbled and felt oddly like he wasn't lying as much as he technically was.

" _Well_... I'm... keeping an eye on someone." Reyes replied tartly, as if he was still trying to one-up the other. 

"...Right. Yer here fer--"

"--I'm not here for Morrison." Gabriel interrupted, brow furrowing as he hunched his shoulders and pulled another cigarette from his pack. 

"Mm." 

Looking away from the annoying goth kid, Mako sucked in a deep breath and felt a wave of relief hit him as he saw that firey head break through the throng of teenagers and hobble his way with his ever-mischevious grin. 

"Hey! Makkers we got-- Oh. Awwww, WHY SO SERIOUS, MATE?!"  The amputee barked suddenly (he HAD to, every SINGLE time he encountered the goth), head whipping to Gabriel and he let out a rip of a laugh which was barely interrupted by the furious goth teen's growl. 'Reaper' lurched towards the slightly taller boy but was blocked swiftly by the bigger of the three, who didn't need to make a noise with the nostril flare/dark stare combination he threw at Reyes. 

"Ughhh...  _whateverrr._.." The shorter of the three hissed, flicking his cigarette angrily away before storming inside of the dance. 

"Good riddance, ya drongo!!" Jamie yelled after him, from the safety of Roadhog's shoulder, then let out a pleased giggle and pulled out one of his own 'cigarettes'. 

"Had'ta get outta there, nearly cleaned me out!!" The blonde tittered, holding the joint between his teeth as he sought his lighter. 

"How much y'got left?" Mako murmured, leading the way further from where the party was to where they usually sat at lunch.

"Ehh, 'bout an' half an ounce-- we can split if'n y'want..." 

"Hn."

"Wot?"

"Try an' get rid of it, eh? Y'got better shit fer us at home..." The bigger teenager rumbled as he took the joint from his friend and took a long drag. He was gonna need a little nerve, especially if Jamie took the bait. 

"Yer right about that'n... Plus it'll make Ma pleased..." 

"Mmm... S'always good."

"Ehh... y'loike me mom too much!!!" The blonde balked, taking the joint back and shouldering into his bigger friend. 

"She's likable." 

"Ughhhh..." The noise of distress made Mako laugh a little bit, glancing at the teenager to his left before taking another quick drag and passing the joint back. 

"She's not bad, as far as Ma's go, Ah suppose..." 

"She knows." The bigger teen breathed out with his smoke, looking over at Jamie who seemed to be gazing off at the sky. 

" **OH** yeah, she knows, she practically told _ME,_ mate!" Junkrat laughed, leaning into Mako's shoulder. It was weird being out here at night, but it still held all of the familiarity and comfort of their 'normal routine'. "Tries t'set me up sometimes..."

"..."

"That guy..." 

Mako nearly fumbled the joint as it was passed back to him, breath coming heavily through his nostrils as he leered back down at Jamie, trying not to feel as angry as he suddenly was. 

"Was one of 'em, huh." He rumbled out, taking a deep breath through his nose. 

"Yeah, Chadwick. Err.. kinda asked her t'stop  interferein' after 'im." The blonde admitted, taking the joint back after letting his friend take an extra drag. 

"Can't blame ya... She didn't really, did she." Mako asked, passing back the almost finished cigarette. 

"Not... really. But not lately! So, can't really complain." Jamie replied with a shrug, sucking the last two hits from the joint before disposing of it orally. 

"C'mon, let's get rid'a that last bag an' go back t'yer place and get drunk or somethin'... Whatever people do on prom."

"Fuck." The amputee blurted, his own eyebrows raising at the expletive that burst from his lips.

"What?"

"Ehh... heheh.. S'wot people usually do on prom noight!!" Jamie offered sheepishly, grinning foolishly up at the other with a twinge of guilt settling in his belly. He wanted to-- Well. 

"Mm..." The black haired teen got to his feet with a grunt, offering his hand to the other teen casually, nothing said but a little 'ta' between them as Junkrat was hoisted up. 

"One more half and then we can go, right?"

"Roit-o, mate!" Jamie grinned leading the way back into the decked out cafeteria only to have his prosthetic hand grasped as soon as his peg leg touched the dance floor and was pulled to Mako's chest with a-- "Whoa!"

"Taggin' in fer m'dance before ya try to sneak off an' try not t'..."

"Like HELL!!!" Jamie spat, his face hot instantly and a too-big grin on his face. "Thought ya'd never ask..." 

The music was quick, had a bit of bass, it was easy to move to and the two teenagers found that it was just as easy to move together; Jamie honestly having to give the bigger kid credit for how fluid he was. It was exciting, though neither had the nerve really to speak as they danced around each other, both smiling. Mako has struggled with keeping his face neutral but was failing wonderfully. This was as exciting, in a way, as beating somebody up or successfully closing a deal, maybe, even more, to have his friend smiling down at him like this-- dancing.

"Ehehehehe... er... sorry..." Junkrat murmured after he'd caught himself openly gazing. 

"S'okay." Mako murmured he tried not to stare back down his friend, knowing his breath was coming quickly as he watched Jamie move. It was intoxicating, to see how this gawky doofus could arrange all of his parts to make something magnificent happen. 

It wasn't too long before 'THE' popular song came on to a chorus of screeching girls (and some boys) ready to show off their awkward, teenaged moves to their respective crushes... and Jamie Fawkes was not excluded from this throng of enthusiastic juveniles, eyes flicking up to Mako's before he excitedly bounded into the growing pile of girls grouping up to dance the song's signature dance. 

 _\--♪♫♪Why you lookin' at me? Huh? Why you lookin' at me_ a-gain _? What if I pulled my teeth? Cut my hair underneath my chin♪♫♪--_

 

Mako's eyebrow rose a bit as he watched the pile of people (including Junkrat) dance in sync to the song, most of them struggling to keep their faces 'seductive' and Jamie, naturally, was grinning at him, occasionally looking at the girls on either side of him before laughing harder and carrying on. It was a little strange, watching (what felt like) the blonde dancing for HIM. Sure, he was in a pile of about twenty other teenagers but for what it was worth, they could all be gone for how little attention the biggest teen in school was paying them, only Jamison. 

It must have shown on his face, the way his eyes went a little wider, the way his nostrils flared; Mako was almost startled as the blonde reached for his hands and dragged him into the fray of dancing, moving just a little bit too close before moving back. 

Jamie surely noticed, by how big his smile was, by how freely he gyrated, by how easily his hands moved and then the song stopped, almost abruptly-- like the DJ had told to shift gears and he did none too smoothly. 

"Err..."

"Heh..." A low chuckle left the bigger teen, both boys hesitating (like everyone else seemed to do) as the music shifted suddenly to slightly slower jams and both of their eyebrows rose in identical looks of skepticism before Mako took Jamie's other hand in his. "Slow dance is still a dance, innit?"

"Mmhh... Yup!" The blonde breathed out, grinning up redfaced at his muscle turned friend turned... maybe even best friend. "We... don't hafta..." Came a softer breath, followed by a bit of a swallow but the behemoth was having none of that, a hand moving to Jamison's waist. 

"I'm leadin'."

"No shit..." The smaller teenager croaked, biting his bottom lip as all of his nerve slipped away and he grinned up at his slightly stoned friend, letting out a sigh that was twisted up with his weird giggle. "We're doin' this...? In front'a everybody, huh?"

"See anyone lookin' at us?" The brute of a teenager murmured, allowing himself  tiny smile at this moment he was able to share with Jamison. There probably were people looking, probably some people that would want to talk shit but who cared? He sure as hell didn't and wasn't about to start now.  

"Not lookin' at any anyone else..." The amputee managed to reply, staring up at the dark eyes of his sorta bodyguard. 

"That's the point..." Mako tipped his head down and whispered into his friend's ear, struggling with wanting to push closer and making a pleased noise of his own at how the skinny kid tensed up. 

Another giggle left Jamison Fawkes and he clenched his mismatched hands against Mako Rutledge's big shoulders, the bigger teen resting his face against that neck for a moment as they moved. 

"Yer mom don't know y'got a type, does she..." 

"Nuh-uh..." Jamie breathed, shaking his head a little; eyes fluttering shut for a moment at the incidental brush of the bully's nose against his throat. 

"I do."

Mako grinned as he heard a little intake of breath come from the teenager he was swaying with and lifted his head, doing his damndest to keep his face neutral but there was still a small smile on his lips. 

"Do ya..." 

"Maybe." 

Jamie met the other boy's eyes and swallowed, a little laugh leaving him he was twirled away from the bigger boy and then was pulled back. 

"S'at a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Yer gonna hafta tell me." 

Those big, bushy eyebrows rose, Jamison blinking up at the other boy, not quite sure what he meant by that but smiled none the less. 

"Guess Ah will..." 

"Good." Mako breathed, smirking a tiny bit at the other before twirling him again. "Y'wanna split? Go back home an' eat all the cheetos in yer house?"

"Hell yeah Ah do!!" Jamie replied, trying to twirl Mako this time buy only resulting in having the bigger boy locking his feet and pulling the scrawnier teen back. "Oooff!"

"Nice try..." 

"Gotta give me SOME credit, mate!" 

They were a little too close, the black haired teen looming over his buddy, their arms wrapped around one another and he snorted out a laugh. Shit, it'd be too easy to do this, to lean down and incidentally kiss him, wouldn't it... and maybe Jamie'd play along or maybe the other guy would just melt against him and they'd make a proper scene. 

"Maybe later..."

"Oooohhohoooo... Wot does THAT mean!?" The blonde chirped as the bigger boy stepped back from him and dropped his hands, backing away from him off of the dance floor. 

"Dunno."

"Huh..." 

A low chuckle left Mako as they grazed by some of their classmates-- he wasn't ignorant to the way Hana and Mei's eyes narrowed at them, especially not after he hooked his right arm with Jamison's left as they breezed by the chatty girls.

"Oooh, now it'sa real date, eyyy?" Jamie laughed, shouldering into the bigger teen as they exited the front doors of the dance. 

"Was when y'asked me three weeks ago." 

Junkrat's eyebrows rose at that and he looked up at the other, his cheeks going a little hot. 

"Huhhh...." The amputee wheezed out, hobbling with Mako in silence to his motorcycle and climbing on with his still hot face. So... That was how the big'un took it. And he'd been cool about it for almost a month?

A soft sigh left the blonde before he gnawed on the inside of his bottom lip... This could get bad, this could end terribly but for a horrible moment he felt like it'd be worth it to lose Mako as a friend in order to steal a kiss. Sure, he'd probably end up with a fractured skull and an irreparably broken heart... but it might be worth it. 

The hefty teen hoisted himself onto his bike and kick-started it with grunt, untensing a fraction as Jamie's arms went familiarly around him and he let out his own sigh as they sped back to the Fawkes household; Jamison unable to reconcile with the guilt he felt at such an indulgent thought. 

No... it wouldn't be worth missing out on the big'un just for a kiss or an anything-- Mako was too important to him, had become too much a part of what he looked forward to on a daily basis, he wouldn't be okay with losing that-- what else could fill a void that big? A wry smile broke across Junkrat's long face at the thought and our of reflex he squeezed the bigger teen tighter. 

- 

"Sooooo how was it?" Shelby Fawkes asked from where she was still perched on one of the wooden stools in the kitchen, looking up as the two boys lumbered into her domain through her reading glasses. 

"S'foine Ma, only have'a half left!" 

"Great work sweetie, well done! Did'ja have a good time?"

Both of the boys nodded and she slipped from her seat, padding across the tile to the fridge. 

"Beer time then ey?" 

"Hell yeah!!!" 

"Mmh, please."

"Ohhhh, Mako, yer such a sweet thing, gimme yer keys." The be-bunned blonde woman murmured without missing a beat.

"Huh?" 

The laugh that left Jamie's mother was musical, for about a second before she gasped in and clutched the sixpack closer to her chest, holding out her right hand. 

"Keys, Mako. Yer not leavin' if'n yer drinkin', won't tolerate any law-breakin' loike that." 

Jamison snorted, gesturing to the pounds of marijuana strewn across the labradorite countertops, then folded his arms over his chest. "Ehhh?"

"S'not th'same. We got a deal?" 

"Yes ma'am." The behemoth of a teenager replied, dropping his keys without complaint into the skinny blonde woman's palm, all while Jamie balked. 

"That's m'good boy! Y'can sleep in Jamison's bed-- er room! Ehehe! Mebbe Ah've seen  little white wine t'night m'self, lads!" And she tittered out a giggle while her son gaped, barking out a 

"MOMMM!!!" At her casual 'mistake', his face flushed as he gestured at his friend behind his back. Mako had heard naturally but kept as neutral as he could, taking the beer from the wild old lady. 

"Thanks." 

"Ohhh, sweetie, yer welcome!!" Shelby chirped, flinging open one of the cupboards. "Snackies too! M'so glad y'went t'prom t'gether, OHH!!! Ah fergot!!!" Suddenly rushing and more animated than usual, the blonde woman moved around the two boys, picking up her cellphone-- "Piccies! Look!"

She thumbed through her gallery, showing off the three shots, a pleased noise trapped in her throat as she smiled at the phone, then over her shoulder at the stunned looking teenagers. THis was so cute-- so awkward and cute. "See wot Ah'mean? Y'look roit noice!" They DID look like a 'real' couple-- it was like glimpsing into an alternate dimension where they were... happy. An elbow nudged into her son's side and Jamie responded with a surprised gurgle, backing away from the counter while rubbing his tenders. "M'sorry sweeties, got a lil' carried away!" Her big smile was back in place and she was quickly pushing the beer and snacks into each of their hands. "Go! Go! Ah gotta finish this up fer tomoz, mmkay? Da's gonna video call soon too! "

"...Yes ma..."  Jamie momentarily sulked, pouting at nearly being called out, by his own MOTHER no less but took the bag of cheetos after discarding the last baggie of pot onto the countertop and perked at the prospect of his father. "Yeah??" 

"Mmhh...?" Mako grabbed up the beer, then moved forward to press a light kiss to Shelby's cheek. "Thanks." He rumbled softly, before stepping back and looking to Jamie-- who looked oddly jealous. 

"...Y'loike m'mom too much, mate..." The blonde pouted, unable to keep his bottom lip from sticking out. 

"Aww, Jamie, don't be such a puss..." Shelby teased, moving to her son, pressing the kissed cheek against his. "There, y'can have some now too." She whispered into his ear with a little cackle and when she pulled back he was even more flushed. 

"Y'said y'wanted to watch somethin' new, right?" Mako murmured, saving his awkward friend from an awkward moment... with his own mother. 

"Oh yeah!!! Awright! Thanks Ma!!" 

Mako waited for his friend to take the lead out of the kitchen and upstairs, glancing back gratefully at Mrs.Fawkes, who shooed him away with a smile. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The peach colored boutonniere is meant to signify 'I've fallen for you'-- Hence it being given by Mako to Jamison and Mrs.Fawkes being like 'huehuehue, I know what that meanssss >:D'


	3. Who's A What-What Now??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild post prom shenanigans morph into lame excuse after lame excuse as neither teen wants to be out of the other's company... Enter Papa Fawkes, stage left!! Mama Rutledge, stage right!!

\--  
The walk upstairs was a little tense, a tid bit awkward as both teenagers felt hyper-aware of the other. Usually, an incidental graze would go (seemingly) unnoticed rarely ever commented on, but at the moment, every accidental bump was responded with a low 'sorry' or 'whoops' something of the sort. Entering the room, Mako set down the beer and instantly went to shrug out of his jacket; face still a little warm.  
"Yuh uhh... Got any of my clothes here?" Came his low murmur; feeling stifled in his 'nice' clothes. He should have planned for this. It was a long shot, but one that more often than not came out to his benefit.  
"Funnnnny y'should say that, mate..." Jamie breathed, setting down the bag of snacks on his desk with a nervous noise and rubbed at the back of his head as he began to shake it. "M'mom bought'cha summore...uhhh.."  
"...Really?" The dark haired teen rumbled, shouldering out of his coat and dropping it across the back of the little couch in Junkrat's room at the foot of his bed.  
It had started with a t-shirt that Mrs.Fawkes had gushed over, nearly barreling over her son to give it to the bigger teenager. Then another. Then a polo. Then a hoodie. Then a pair of shorts-- and another. It wasn't as if he NEEDED the garments but there was no convincing Shelby Fawkes otherwise, ever eager to drop another treat on her son or his friend.  
"Yuhhh... Ah dunno.. she just--"  
The blonde kid flushed, rubbing the back of his neck before tugging at his tie.  
\--  
_'Aww... Jamie look! Jamie! Jamie LOOKIT THESE!!!'_  
_'...Ma... those are WAAAAAY too big fer me!!!'_  
_Shelby smirked pointedly at her son, clutching the hibiscus patterned swim trunks to her chest._  
_'They're not fer y', sweetums.'_  
_Bushy blonde eyebrows furrowed, Jamison nearly choking on a boba ball as he snorted while slurping his milk tea._  
_'FER WHO THEN!?!' He barked at his mother, feeling his ears get hot as her smirk went wide and catty._  
_'Y'know who, darl...'_  
_'Noooooo MOMMMM DON'T'_  
_'I GOTTA, JAMIE!!! LOOK AT 'EM, THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!!!' She nearly roared, shaking the big white and pink shorts in her son's face and almost instantly, the teenager had to shrug a little, brows lifting in agreement._  
_'Too roit... but fer wot--'_  
_'Invoite him t'm 40th!'_  
_The blonde boy's face went red, full red at that, eyes rounding._  
_'--but tha's uh 'uhdult' party...'_  
_'_ Yeah _an'? Yer almost one, Jams!'_  
_'But... y'think he'd wanna?'_  
_'He's goin' t'th prom with'y!'_  
_'Not... Not really though...' The seventeen-year-old sulked suddenly, looking down at his almost empty cup of milk tea._  
_'Aww... Don't be like tha sweets... He wouldn'ta agreed if he dinna wanna...'_  
_'He just...' Another little shrug and the boy made a little noise in his throat, taking that as a cue to not speak and finish his drink._  
_'Sweetie, no, Mako loikes ya... M'sure of it!' Shelby consoled, bringing her arms around her son and drawing him to her chest for a hug. She could feel how tense he was and it made HER feel a little anxious. She knew all was well when Jamison sighed against shoulder, sucking on his straw loudly._  
_'M'still gonna buy 'em.'_  
_'MAAAA...'_  
_'WOT??' She was all smiles, corners of her eyes crinkling as she held out the shorts. 'Y'think'll fit?'_  
_'...I dunno.'_  
_'Y'know, in th'bum, yer certainly lookin' enough t'know fer sure...'_  
_'MOOOOOM!!!'_  
-  
"No... it's okay, just makes m'feel a little guilty is all..."  
"Noo! No! Don't, she'd have a heart attack if'n she 'eard that!!!"  
The bigger teen let out a soft laugh at that, shaking his head and reached out to help Jamie with his tie, pulling it loose and laying it across their discarded jackets.  
"...Er... Ta..." Jamison breathed out, eyes flicking up at his friend before he gnawed on his bottom lip.  
"Yer mom is so weird..." Mako rumbled, meeting Jamie's eyes. "But I like'er..." He finished with a shrug, eyeing the little couch that sat not too far from the foot of the blonde's bed.  
"...She loikes y'too..."  
Hog pulled off his tie, setting it in cloth pile, then flicked open the first few buttons of his shirt, smiling a little.  
"Well? Lemme see 'em, wot is it?"  
"Ehhh... Aww... man... They're ah..." Jamie sort of sputtered, face and ears going (and seemingly staying) hot and he too, unbuttoned a few buttons of his dress shirt before rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. "Ehh... shorts. Swim shorts... S'her birthday in th'middle'a August, havin' a pool party an' whatnot..." The blonde sucked in a sigh through his nose, finally looking back up to meet the other's dark eyes. "She wants m'ta invite'cha-- y'don't need'ta, y'just said she was weird..." Junkrat babbled, moving with his usual jerky, twitchy motions over to the neglected six-pack.  
A bottle each was lifted out, Jamie easily flicking off the caps with his prosthetic fingers and held one out to his friend.  
"Okay."  
"Wot?"  
Mako took the beer, tapping it against the shorter teens' bottle.  
"When is it exactly? What does she want fer her birthday?"  
"Ohhh... y'don't wanna know, mate..." Jamison groaned, glancing back at the other boy's mouth before draining almost half of the beer in one big gulp.  
Asking Shelby what she wanted for her birthday had always been a shitshow, ever elusive with what she wanted, cryptic hints and exaggerated eyebrow raises.  
Not this time.  
_'Want a son-in-law!'_  
_'MA!!!' Jamison spat from around a mouthful of cheesy puffs, eyeing his sometimes irritating mum and recoiling as she advanced to grasp his shoulders and shake. 'Yer so pushy!!! M'lucky Ah'm notta girl or y'd have me fulla babies!!!'_  
_'Y'know me too well... but wot is TAKING so LONG, boy?!'_  
_"Maaaa stop shakin' meeee!!! M' seventeen!!!' The youth spat, spraying cheese puff crumbs across the kitchen as he was throttled and Mrs.Fawkes did indeed stop shaking her son but still grasped at his shoulder, meeting his eyes._  
_'Just go fer it! He loikes ya, Ah just know it!'_  
_'Ma, y'say that about EVERY SINGLE GUY an'... Makkers is th'first one Ah... y'know..' He gulped, face hot again. Jamison'd had such a crush on the bigger boy, from the moment he'd noticed those big brown eyes, his long eyelashes, the subtle kindness he offered to those who needed it (hell, sometimes even him!) and it was just getting worse as they actually became, well... friends. It should have been harder to admit this sort of stuff to his mother but Shelby knew most things and pried out what she didn't; remaining ever-confident in her maternal intuition regardless of having slightly wonky 'dar._  
_'Awww... Sweets...'_

Jamie whirled, throwing open the top drawer of his dresser and pulling out a surprisingly neat pile of clothing-- a few pairs of basketball shorts that Mako had left behind, a tank top, the white and pink swim trunks that Shelby NEEDED to buy and a black bandana folded across the top.  
"Ehhh... Here." The blonde breathed, offering the first two items at the top of the pile with an almost sigh, then hobbled over to his closet, pulling at his belt and casually dropping trow with his back to the bigger teen. He was fast with admininstering a pair of worn cargo shorts, not bothering to glance over his shoulder as he tugged them over his ass. It was unlikely that Mako would be looking his way, not with that pile of nonsense he'd be presented with-- but naturally Jamison was wrong, not aware that his friend's dark eyes had widened at the sound of belt hitting the floor, having to suck down his beer and swallow against a gulp of air at the sight.  
"What's this...?" The dark-haired teenager breathed, holding up the black handkerchief with an eyebrow arch and smirking a little.  
"Oh!!" Jamison rushed over, grinning as he snatched the cloth from his friend. "S'fer when yer beatin' ass with me an' don't have yer 'elmet-- thought ya shouldn't be gettin' in any trouble fer my sake but, loike--" He folded the cloth into a triangle, then mock tied it around nose and mouth, effectively hiding the lower half of his face. "See? S'all good! Now y'can sorta be incognito an' all'a that!!!" Jamie wasn't about to admit that he noticed that Mako had favored his helmet-- even when they weren't on the motorcycle and though it was alluring-- he also wasn't about to admit that he perhaps had a thing for looking in the other teenager in his eyes.  
The bigger of the two stared, said eyes widening a fraction and resisted the urge to snatch the handkerchief, waiting until it was handed over and immediately he tied it around his face, brows lowering a little in relief as he let out a sigh.  
Felt good. Felt very good-- comforting in a way. Smelled a little of beer, of Jamie and Mako sighed, holding up his hand for a high-five.  
"Roight on!!" The shorter of the two practically leapt into the air to meet the gesture, grinning as he watched the bigger boy adjust the cloth, then yank it down around his neck. "Looks good. Ah mean... not that it wouldn't..." Jamie babbled, brows lifting as he sought his bottle and looked deliberately away from the other.  
"Mmhm... Thanks." The behemoth uttered, unable to keep from smiling a little, then flicked open one more button before he went to adjust his belt, head whipping to look at Jamison as the aforementioned uttered a strange noise.  
"Ehhh... Wotcha wanna smoke outta?" The blonde wheezed, trying desperately to distract himself all while feeling slightly buzzed already from the beer.  
"Dealer's choice... Blunt?"  
"Ooooooo, can do!" Jamie chirped, not objecting to the choice being made regardless; back to his old excited, distracted self as he went about busying himself with rolling them something to unwind with. Junkrat hummed out a sigh, shoulders hunching as he heard fabric shuffling and guiltily looked over his shoulder to find that Mako had only lifted the trunks, turned them over a few times.  
"Whens'er birthday again?"  
"Ehhhh..."  
"Jamie, y'fergot?" The mock disappointment mustered in that statment was enough to make the blonde blanche, despite the grin that formed on his face.  
"Nooo! S'in August-- Loike.. near th' ides...'  
"S'like... Two months 'er so from now... Gotta get'er somethin' good."  
"Ehh... We got toime..." The shorter of the two giggled almost nervously, finishing his beer with a grunt, then scooped up the remainder of the six-pack and bag of snacks, stepping over the back of his couch to flop down.  
"Huh..." The bigger teenager shrugged, finishing his beer too easily before moving to sit beside his friend, draping his arm across the back of the furniture, close but not close enough to nearly having his arm around the other boy. Jamie shifted, dropping the bag between them before popping open the next two bottles. "S'not bad stuff, eh?"  
"Mmh... Not gonna get me drunk... but...s'good."  
And he tapped his bottle against his friend's in agreement before taking a big sip.  
"Prolly need like... six of 'em..."  
"Already makin' y'chatty..." Jamie teased, pulling the blunt from where it was tucked behind his ear and held it up for the behemoth to light.  
"Mmh... debatable." Mako murmured around the rolled treat, holding his hand out for the lighter he knew his friend had.  
They smoked in relative silence, but for the moment that Junkrat remembered that he had actually had a plan for their downtime, neither realize that they were nearly emulating their photograph position on the couch; Jamison leaning closer to his friend while Mako had his arm practically draped across his shoulders. The show wasn't terribly engaging, but distracting along with the combination of being nearly two beers deep and almost at the end of a blunt. It was nearly enough to keep the bigger teen from being ever-so-acutely aware of the other next to him; desperate not to let his mind wander back to what it was like to have danced with his friend-- if only a little bit. Jamison Fawkes had always been on his radar-- from when they were kids, to now; his attention had always wandered to the firecracker of a youth; every ready to leap to assist the other, not that the opportunity had ever risen. There had been a period of worry-- that his concern for the welfare of the other boy was out of some sort of misplaced pity... but the feelings of simply wanting to be in the vicinity of Jamie grew-- and though he'd never had any more nerve than to come to the other for weed, something had intervened. Sure, perhaps Jamison was using the bigger teen for muscle (maybe, Mako suspected in some odd way, to make that other asshole jealous) but he was getting free bud out of it now and as it were, he was almost thigh-to-thigh with someone he (would probably never admit) he had the tiniest crush on. Hell! It was hard NOT to find Jamison massively endearing as they spent more time together. There was also that little bit of not-further-spoken-of-'ness' in regards to the (somewhat convenient) knowledge that Jamison T. Fawkes was partial to the not-so-fairer sex. That one had been simmering for a good while, sneaking it's way into Hog's free time.  
"This show suuuuccccckkssss..." Junkrat whined, butting out the end of the blunt and looking at it before tossing it down the hatch and reaching forward to set down his empty bottle, gesturing at the two. "Wanty?"  
"Mmh... and yeah it does suck." The bigger boy boomed out a low laugh as he set his empty and leaned back with a grunt, tearing open the package of cheesy puffs. The remote was picked up and channel surfing resumed, Jamison pausing on a station that had a flashy drag queen doing her signature cackle and pose before the blonde let out a bark of a laugh and kept clicking through. "Get 'em, Sheila!!"  
Mako laughed at that, head tipping to the side as he grinned at the nation's beloved performer and then back at Jamie. Of course he'd like Sheila Dangarang.  
The last bottle was pressed into his other hand, Jamie clinking the glass together before draining most of his in a few gulps again. He wasn't quite... 'good' at drinking, usually treating it like a race, a challenge to see how fast he could get hammered-- and as Mako began to windmill the puffs into his mouth, the blonde watching between his pal and the tv with rapt attention.  
"Mmmm..." A low noise from the big'un and an apparent pause in eating had the amputee blinking owlishly at him, his brow suddenly furrowing as the urge to piss hit him with a desperate urge.  
"Ehhh... Back in a tic!"  
The bigger teenager let out a noise of affirmation, low key finishing off the bag and setting it in Jamison's empty seat before he tugged back up his bandana with a pleased noise and spread out a bit. This was... comfortable, especially having the black cloth pulled over his mouth-- it was nice; it was good protection. Three beers in and the buzz was mild but amplified by the blunt-- he simply felt relaxed. Tired. Shelby SAID he could spend the night too... Sleeping on Jamie's couch wasn't the best option (and be-buzzedly sleeping in his own bed would be terrific) but sleeping over meant there was a pretty damn good chance that they'd be spending all of Saturday together too.  
Mako let out an almost relieved sounding sigh, eyes falling shut for what felt like a moment, (perhaps it was a few minutes, thanks to Junk getting distracted by adjusting his hair in his bathroom mirror) barely cracking his eyes open as Jamie made an irritated noise, accompanying the sound of the empty bag crumpling and sat down as heavily as he could.  
"Ohhh, that's some bullshite mate..." The amputee murmured poking at the bigger boy, who somehow managed to feign being sleep well enough despite the near-laugh inducing poke then shrugged as he tugged a Mako's limp hand to his face, thoughtlessly but diligently drawing a big pointer finger into his mouth. At the moment, he was softened by the beer, his judgement on the latter side of sensible... Really the only thing running through his head at the moment was, 'Christ, Mako ate the whole damn bag, m'gettin SOME cheese'.  
This, however, was an absolute nightmare for the bigger teenager, his face growing instantly hot beneath the bandana-- a true struggle not to make a noise or tense-- Hog's mind wasn't really going anywhere but 'stay calm' in all ways.  
It was not going to be easy as breathing was a struggle at the moment-- Did Jamie know he was awake?! Should he say something?!  
Maybe he DID and the thought made the behemoth feel even weaker than presently, nostrils flaring beneath his bandana as his mouth fell open.  
Maybe Jamie had sucked a cock before and this was just... run of the mill, something vaguely familiar...  
A faint 'nhh' exhaled from the big boy, trying not to shudder as he felt his dick thicken against his thigh--- this wasn't good. This was gonna be real bad if his friend snapped outta this any time soon and looked ANYWHERE other than the tv. Mako as too afraid to open his eyes at this point, focusing on the struggle it was to breathe.  
"Y'awake?"  
Flattening his tongue against the other's middle finger, Jamie tipped his head to the side, dropping the digit from his lips and letting out a satisfied noise as he dropped Mako's slightly dampened hand back to his shoulders. Good thing the guy was tapped. Probably.. shouldn'ta done that but... PROLLY SHOULDN'TA EATEN ALL'A TH'DAMN CHEESE DOODS!!!  
"Serves y'roit." The allure of powdered processed cheese was just too strong.  
And Yes. He was 100% awake, now nearly sweating as he tried to calm himself down, breathing slow and even through his nose.  
"...Loightweight..." Came the soft tease from the blonde, shifting to face the 'sleeping' teenager. He probably shouldn't have done that-- it would have been too hard to justify but three beers in was probably reason enough. The urge to lean up and press a weird kiss to his cloth covered cheek was strong-- Mako'd never know, roight? But Jamie would and the sudden guilt along with the taste of Cheeto dust on his tongue was enough for the night, wasn't it? Junk hefted himself up with a little wobble, feeing happy and lightheaded from the beer and hopped onto his bed, flinging two pillows onto the couch should the big'un decide to properly lie down.  
The aforementioned teen would sit there, eyes squeezed shut, willing down a perfectly justified boner while listening to his friend (who'd just sucked off his finger)'s breathing slow into a quiet snore and finally moved to lie on his side, gathering up the pillows that Jamison had tossed to him. A twinge of urgent need shuddered through him at the smell of his friend on damned fabric, the big teenager squeezing his eyes shut harder as he endeavored to actually fall asleep. God, what had he gotten himself into?  
-  
"Y'awake?!" Jamie blurted, armed with a pillow that left his hand before Mako could groan out an affirmative, hitting him in the head.  
"Ughh... yer askin' fer it..." Roadhog wheezed as he sat up, fisting now three pillows between his giant hands and flinging them blindly at the now giggling amputee. Mako flopped back, pulling the bandana down from his mouth with a sigh-- and then he was back up with immediacy, grunting as he moved wordlessly to the blonde's bathroom.  
"Oiii, big'un, Ma made tea an' all'a that fer brekkie-- wants y'try on the swim trunks.." Jamison babbled through the door, grinning at the thought of Makkers sausaging into the swim shorts for no good reason than to pacify his mom.  
"Mmh... Okay."  
"Okay, he says..." Jamison managed to squeak out, shaking his head as he quickly shucked out of the dress shirt he slept in and tugged on a light, well-worn hoodie. "AH'LL BE DOWNSTAIRS!!!" The blonde yelled, grinning at his closed bathroom before he turned to hop downstairs, get dibs on the food before Mako could get at it.  
It was a good ten minutes before Makkers made his way down, taking his time with finger combing his hair, washing his face. He shrugged out of his dress shirt and under tank, letting out a breath through his nose as he padded back into Jamie's room like it was his. It didn't feel like he was intruding, never really had and the behemoth was swift with stepping out of his slacks and boxers, nude in what could be called his best friend's room but for the black bandana tied around his neck.  
Ohhh... if Jamie came in here... The thought made Mako move faster, eyes squeezing shut. Ughh.. what if SHELBY came in. Even more haste touched the big'un and he let out a sigh, adjusting the white shorts with the pink and red flowers over the curve of his ass.  
Aw, what the hell? They were a gift and Mrs.Fawkes probably thought they were 'jes perf!'... and for what they were worth, they were comfortable.  
-  
"Sooo... How was it?"  
"Wot?" Jamie rumbled from around a mouth full of a far too jellied biscuit, brows lifting in question.  
"Last noight, stupid! Did'ja, y'know? Anythin?"  
"MA NO!!!"  
"AWW JAMMERS!!!"  
"MA!!!!!" The blonde nearly spat, face going pink. "We drank th'beer an' fell asleep! It was a long noight, Ma, damn!" Jamison was flushed, even his ears were pink as he tried not to think guiltily back on de-cheesing Mako's finger. "He slept on th'couch..."  
"Awww... Where is 'e, anyways?"  
"Should be comin' down, asked him t'try on th'swim shorts... Oh, he uhh.." The amputee took a long sip of his bubble tea, exhaling through his nose. "He said he'd come t'yer birthday party n'wot not... Asked wot'cha wanted..."  
"DID'JA TELL'M?!"  
The blonde boy fixed his mother with a long look, lips pursing into the opposite of the typical 'smol-mouth, big-happy' gesture and more of a 'let's not get into this' face crumple. Fortunately for Jamie, his sometimes pushy mum could read him well enough to know when not to carry on.  
"MAKOOOOO!"  
"MA!!!" The amputee ground out her name between grit teeth, brows back to furrowing with mild frustration.  
"Well? Come on then! Let's see, do they fit?" Shelby called, having heard the footfalls of the bigger teenager; her hands balling excitedly as she resisted the urge to look down the hall.  
"Yuh... they do..." The oldest Rutledge son rumbled from the hall, hesitating before Mrs.Fawkes continued to egg him on.  
"C'mon 'en Makkers, lemme see...! Don't be shy now!"  
Stepping into the room, in only the trunks and his handkerchief, Majo's brows rose as he glanced at the floor, not particularly liking the scrutiny but obliged Shelby, as he likely always would.  
"See! Ah told ya Ah knew how t'size 'em!!! Jim-Jam, look!" Mama-Fawkes elbowing her son who choked on his boba as he glanced up to see his best friend, standing there near naked in his be-pierced glory, silver rings hanging from his nipples-- well THOSE were new-- but it was the big 'Juicy' in bold pink on his friend's posterior that had the blonde wheezing. A watery-eyed glare was shot at his mother who was busy patting the tapioca ball from his esophagaus, Jamison barely able to gasp as soon as his airway was cleared. HOW HAD HE MISSED THAT?!  
"Looks good?"  
"Err--- y-yuh." The amputee croaked out, eyes still wide as he decided where exactly to look. "Ehh..." Clearing his throat, "Makker--er Mako, Ah wanna show y'my er... Arm-senal..." Jamie murmured, holding up his right arm and wiggling his fingers. "Figger'd it's about toime..."  
Mako's eyes widened a little, brows raising with interest and standing next to naked in the Fawkes kitchen, still sans breakfast didn't seem as distracting as it had.  
"Awesome-- been waitin' fer this..." The bigger teenager murmured and even Shelby had to smile a lip-pursing smile at the enthusiasm in the other boy's voice.  
"Well, eat up, eh? Get on with it, it's Saturday fer cryin' outloud, don't even know why yer awake!"  
Both teens glanced at each other before shrugging, Jamie busying himself with filling up his bubble tea and pouring one for Mako as the bigger boy looked back at Mrs.Fawkes.  
"Can I change back now?"  
"Aww... No. Y'cant."  
"Wh--?"  
Both Jamie and Shelby started to cackle at the innocently shocked looking behemoth, his cheeks colored a little with embarrassment as the two Fawkeses giggled.  
"Aww, Makkers g'wan, Ah'll bring y'up some grub, damn Ma, why y'gotta be like this all the time?" The blonde shook his head, elbowing his mother lightly and she jovially elbowed him back.  
"I was just teasin' yah, sweetums..."  
The bigger teenager smiled, reaching up to rub at the back of his head-- unable to keep from being endeared by both of the foolish blondes.  
"M'gonna wear it all day."  
"WOT?!"  
"Ahahahahaa!!! Do it!" Shelby nearly shrieked, grasping the edge of kitchen counter as he leered with a big grin at her stunned son.  
"Y'dont like it?" The behemoth asked, tipping his head curiously to the side as he glanced at his pinked friend.  
"UHhh... No! No! Ah do! Looks... great!" Jamie sputtered, his eyes going wild and wide as looked between his infuriatingly smug looking mum and his innocent friend.  
"Heh." Was all Mako replied, the side of his mouth turned up with a little bit of a smirk as he took the tumbler of tea that Jamie had made for him and turned on his bare feet, leaving the kitchen with a raise of his free hand.  
"Ooooooooh... Jammersssss..."  
"Ma... Sthappp..." .  
"Jimbo... yer such a good boy fer puttin' up with'm shite... Ah just wantcha t'be happy..."  
"Ah know Ma..." Jamie sighed out, shaking his head as he accumulated a plate of jammy biscuits and moved around the counter to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. "We both know Ah deserve better than yeh."  
"GET OUT!!!" Shelby barked with a laugh, shoving her son away and shaking her head before another laugh left her.  
-  
When Jamison had hobbled back up to his room, he found Mako had indeed kept the swim trunks on but had pulled on a black ribbed tank top, though it did little to keep the knowledge from the blonde that the big'un had very pierced tits.  
How... the hell had he gotten them done...? Didn't ya have to be eighteen? WAS MAKO EIGHTEEN ALREADY?  
"How old are y'?" The amputee blurted as he set down the plate of food before his companion.  
"Uhh... I'll be eighteen in December."  
"AH'M OLDER'N YOU!!! HOW CAN THAT BE!!?!" Jamie balked, moving around the room easily to find something to smoke out of. "Totally would'a thought'ya was older--- When IS yer birthday'en? Mines the 5th'a November-- fittin' ey?"  
Mako scoffed, stuffing an entire biscuit into his mouth before taking a deep sip of the milk tea.  
"December 12th..." The big boy murmured, glancing at his friend, an eyebrow arching.  
"Good. Good. Good'ta know." Jamie breathed, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he packed a bowl for them to smoke. "Okay, so got me like, a whole bunch of stuff Ah've been tinkerin' with in the garage... Been eh... Not so 'all right' since Ah was a wee Jammer--" He glanced back at the bigger teen, taking a hit off of the pipe before walking over and offering the lighter and glass to his friend. "Nhhhh... Sooo..." Junkrat exhaled, sitting down heavily next to his friend on the couch. "Wanna go to th'garage an' get dirty?"  
That choice of words, coupled with the idea of getting to actually peruse this new facet of Jamie's life, to get to mess around in a garage with new tools and new stuff to tinker with?  
Mako took a hit of green, exhaling through his nose and passed it back, then clapped his hands loudly together.  
"Ready as hell, let's do this."  
Junkrat was practically beaming, not bothering with taking another swat from the bowl before hopping up with too much animation.  
"Awright--- now Ah hope y'don't mind this is a LITTLE loaded as Ah know yer good with mechanical stuff--- Maybe y'can give me some pointers on me, er, pointers!" Jamie grinned, wiggling his metal fingers at his friend.  
"I'd be glad t'help if I can."  
"Oooohh, don't underestimate yerself, big'un, Ah betcha got all kinda wonderful ideas in that pretty head'a yers..." Jamie babbled, rubbing his hands together again as moved to his desk, throwing open the middle drawer. "Wonder where Ah left that ratchet..."  
The black haired teen didn't say anything about that, only took in a sharp breath though his nose and went after another biscuit, deciding to let it slide-- seemed like Jamison didn't realize he'd said it and he watched as Rat hustled about his room, then beconed him with a curled finger. Mako rose and followed his friend wordlessly back down stairs, through the kitchen, to the garage that he'd only parked his bike in front of before, brows raising at the vast (yet intimate seeming) space.  
"Been er... Meanin' t'getcha in here, big'un, m'bad..!" Jamie breathed, unable to keep from grinning too widely as he stepped back and let his friend into the space. "Y'can park yer bike in'ere too... should be, y'know hoodlums an' all'a that..." A bushy eyebrow arched and Junkrat babbled over himself, flopping down in a 'colorful' (for lack of a better term) modified rolling chair that spun across the concrete floor with ease. It seemed to be a calculated move, the amputee stifling the spin of the chair in front of some kind of drafting table that was littered with papers.  
"Oi, have yerself a poke around, eh?" The blonde called, licking the end of a pencil he'd picked up before scratching at a new design.  
It was kind of fascinating for Mako to see this perspective of his friend, this sudden shift into a focused Rat. Usually he tended to zone out, to go on about random things, sometimes even continuing conversations long thought ended-- for now, he was rapt on what he was tinkering with; having tied a similar bandana to Hog's around his head keeping his unruly hair from his eyes.  
It was a sight indeed and Mako had to force himself to keep from getting stuck in a vortex of staring at his friend, distracted by the sliver of pink tongue poking out of the corner of Rat's mouth, the little, pleased noises eeking out of the blonde.  
"So, whatd'ya think?"  
"Eh?"  
Jamie carried on, spinning the chair back over and thrusting a handful of papers at the bigger teenager with brows raised. The two poured over the schematics of both arms and legs that Junk had been working on-- a lot of it was outlandish, a few of them were decidedly 'Swiss Army' style, but Mako was pleased, he liked this kind of hanging out-- and though they hadn't smoked in what seemed like hours, he was as comfortable and relaxed as if he had been.

It was some time after what would be supper time that a text message from an older sibling had the behemoth tensing, brow furrowing.  
"Fuck. I... err... I gotta go home..." Mako breathed reluctantly, feeling a twinge of discomfort at having to be separated from the other. Hell... it'd only been like, a day since the prom and he was feeling withdrawals. "Gotta babysit..."  
"No one else can?"  
"Ughhh..." The big boy let out a sigh, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "S'my turn..."  
"...Oh."  
The wind felt like it had been knocked out of the big'un as he glanced at his visibly deflated friend, swarmed with guilt at being the reason that Jamie looked so let down.  
"I... know we been hangin' out a lot but uh... y'can...come if'ya want..." Mako breathed out, knowing that it was a shitty invite, to have someone over while he was essentially doing a chore but... perhaps he was feeling the same kind of anxiety over being without his companion. After all, the bigger teenager was would be walking into a house almost always filled with people--- and Jamie just had... well. Himself. Alone.  
Mako let out a soft noise, looking guiltily over at the other boy who looked like he'd done a full expression reversal.  
"Get t'deal with the crotch droppins? Count me in!" The blonde boy chirped, grinning radiantly and the bigger of the two felt himself relax, a breath of relief leaving him.  
"Y'know... yer gonna hafta proper meet m'mom..."  
"Oooooohhhh Mama Rutledge? Am Ah even worthy?"  
"...Let's hope so." Mako muttered, unbinding his hair and running his fingers through hair before pulling it all back up somewhat sloppily and twisting it into a bun.  
"Eh?"  
"S'nothin', wanna sleep over?"  
"Hell yeah! Lemme run-- er---" Jamie gestured at his peg leg, grinning. "Hop upstairs an' get some stuff-- can we smoke?"  
"After the kids go t'sleep."  
"Ehehe... 'after th' kids go t'sleep...'" The blonde repeated wistfully, a little giggle leaving him as he moved past his big friend and pat his arm. "Ah'll be a sec!" and Mako nodded, reaching up to pat his hand idly, both not aware of their brief but seemingly necessary contact.

Wandering from the garage back to the kitchen, the behemoth wasn't terribly surprised to find Shelby, back at the kitchen counter, several piles of cash stacked neatly, alongside of another pillow-case sized bag of weed.  
"Hey Makkers," The older woman murmured without looking up from her scale, nose wrinkling at a discrepancy and finally she DID glance at the typically quiet boy, raising her reading glasses into her hair. "Anything up?"  
"Gonna... have Jamie over t'night, if it's okay."  
"Aww, please! Get him outta m'hair!" Mrs. Fawkes teased, smiling brilliantly at the bigger boy. "No, really, though sweetie, g'wan... Yer house Ah presume?"  
"Yes'm... Err..." The big boy paused, taking in a sharp breath before meeting the similar shaded eyes of his friend's eccentric mother. "Uhh.. I know it's early... but... Do-- are you doing anything special for Jamie's birthday?"  
The older woman pulled her glasses from her hair, biting on the end of the temple with a wry smile.  
"All I got planned is th'cake. Y'got somethin' in mind, Big'un?"  
Mako nodded, the side of his mouth turning up with a little bit of a smile, making a little dimple appear.  
"Well... Good, mums th'word, eh?" Shelby murmured with a pursed smile, eyes nearly glittering. Oh... How sweet was this?!  
"Thank you."  
"Ohhh... Mako... no need fer thanks, luv!"  
Another little nod had their conversation ending as Jamie bounded into the kitchen, hooking an arm around his mother from behind as he kissed her cheek quickly.  
"Goin' t' Makkers, spendin' t'night, never comin' back!"  
"Don't make promises y'can't keep, boy!" Shelby barked back, swatting at his back as he moved hastily away. "Be good, eh?"  
"We will. Babysittin'." Mako murmured, glancing at Jamie, then his mother who practically stuffed her hands into her mouth to stifle an excited noise.  
"...Babehs?"  
"Kinda... Tané is like... Two...ish Or somethin'... He's still in diapers." The big'n mumbled, a little embarrassed but it wasn't as if Shelby was paying attention, eyes widening at the prospect.  
"Tell yer Ma Ah'll babysit!! Any time! Fer free!!!" She yelped, fists beneath her chin as she sighed at the thought of getting to squeeze a chubby baby. "Oooh! Did Ah tell y'that Jammers was a chubbo when he was a babeh?! Ah gotta show ya--"  
"MA!!!!! NO!!!!" The amputee yelped, both hands grasping Mako's thick arm as he endeavored to bodily pull him out of the kitchen and outside.  
"Later.." Shelby mouthed to the taller boy, pointedly ignoring her son as the two left her beautiful, usually immaculate kitchen, (and thankfully left her alone.)  
A pause to send a quick text back with an eta to Mama Rutledge and the ride to Mako's house felt surprisingly short this time as Junkrat wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's middle. There was a moment of realization, face turning a little red in motion as he noticed, yet again, the 'Juicy' text peeking out from where the dark haired teen's body was snug against his.  
He'd have to get his mom back for that, someday... though they did look good... And even if he'd only admit it to himself... Maybe Mako WAS a lil'juicy. A lot juicy. Who the hell was he kidding? Every day was a struggle and yet... he'd assumed that things would be a little complicated after prom, after their fake date but... Makkers had said it was a real one? Or maybe he was just messin'... Didn't matter... Things felt good, juicy even.  
Jamie found his breath coming a little quick, a silly smile plastered on his face as he let his cheek press against the behemoth of a teenager's soft back. It was easy to get too comfortable, get too dozy even with how loud the motorcycle was.  
"Alright... A few things." Rumbled out of Mako's mouth after parking his motorcycle at the end of his long driveway.  
"Ehh?" The blonde wheezed out, lifting his head and quickly checking to see if he'd drooled on the other at all. Spared the embarrassment, Junkrat straightened, hands dropping from the other's belly to the leather of the seat they were both perched on. A deep sigh left the bigger boy as he hoisted himself off of the bike and moved to face his friend, pressing his hands together as he began.  
"Okay, he really awful ones are the twins, Ataahua and Amaia-- they're pure evil and they feed off of each other, evil twins, Ataa WILL try to intimidate you. 'Maia LOOKS like she'd be nice, but she's deceptive."  
"Roit... Roit... Errr... how many more are there?" Jamison asked with a creak in his voice, eyes widening a little at the grave look on his friend's face.  
"Well... Three, after me."  
"Wow! Do yer parents eh... know how kids are made or--?"  
Mako fixed his friend with a flat look, restraining himself magnificently to keep from rolling his eyes, then cleared his throat.  
"They just... really love each other a lot."  
"Aww..." Jamie sort of sighed out his response, a little flash of guilt over his mildly snide comment.  
"Yeah... After me is Awa, she's trying to get everyone to call her 'Hina' because it means princess or some shit in Japanese but her name is Awahina--"  
"--Sounds like a-Whinah!"  
"--ughhh."  
"Sorry, sorry mate, that one was pretty bad, huh."  
"Mmh. Awa won't be our problem. Much."  
"Er... problem?"  
Mako rubbed his hands over his hair, glancing back at the house, then let out a breath as he pulled down the bandana from over his mouth and wet his lips quickly.  
"Uhh... My littlest sister, Anahera might have a pretty major... uh... crush on ya."  
"...wot? S'at all? Y'sure it's just yer sister?" Jamie teased, narrow-eyed gaze fixed on the bigger teen and immediately he regretted it, feeling suddenly nauseaus with guilt at how wide the bigger teenager's eyes went, how he cleared his throat and looked down at his boots before clearing his throat again.  
"Maybe th' baby too. The only other boy in the house minus Dad."  
The blonde snorted at that, letting out a loud, hi-pitched laugh as he hopped off of the bike and stretched his arms above his head.  
"Hooooooley dooooley--- Anythin' else Ah need t'know before Ah take m'first official walk in the house an' not th' traditional 'sneakin' through before anyone can spot m' sprint, mate?"  
Mako let out a sigh, leading the way from where they'd parked his bike, to the front door of the house and he glanced over his shoulder, glancing at his friend for what could be the last time before he ran from this establishment screaming, no looking back at the madness.  
"Mom's'a hugger."  
The door swung open and Roadhog beckoned his friend to come in after him with a curl of his hand, pushing the door shut behind him and sighed. Okay. Worst part was over, right? They were in.  
"MOM I'M HOME." Came the boomed bark from behemoth and he hesitated as the sound of multiple sets of feet slamming into the floor began to fill the air, ominous with the approach. "Hold on." Mako had almost breathed out 'to me', reaching back to grasp Jamie's organic arm as he fell into his habit of shielding the blonde from his siblings.  
"IS HE HERE!!!!?!?!?!?!" An ear-splitting screech shredded through the foyer, Mako wincing as he reflexively grabbed the other closer, nostrils flaring as his littlest sister began to barrel down the hallway. "OHMYGOSHISHEREALLYHERE?!?!?!"  
"Ana... Stop..."  
"MOVE!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY MAKO YOU'RE SO BIG UGH!!!"  
"ANA BACK OFF!!!"  
And more bodies were in the foyer, Jamie grinning too hard as he gripped Mako's other arm back and peeked over his shoulder, lifting his prosthetic hand to wave at the bespectacled little girl.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anahera shrieked, hands balled at her sides as she began to jump up and down in place. A low groan left the biggest Rutledge, followed by a deep breath sucked in through his nose and he glanced apologetically over his shoulder at his friend.  
But... Jamie was all smiles, seemingly just as eager to burst with the enthusiasm that was erupting from the seven-year-old.  
"This is why we usually sneak in..." Mako muttered, sighing again as Awahina stomped into the hallway and bodily grabbed Ana, who began to flail. "NO! HE'S FINALLY HERE!"  
"He's here like, every weekend, stop being weird." The thirteen-year-old hissed, eyes narrowing behind her rectangle glasses at her embarrassing little sister, though she too tried to crane her head to look around her big brother.  
"Wellllll..."  
"Uh-oh."  
Ataahua was smirking, a wiggling nearly naked toddler squirming in her arms as she advanced on her other little brother.  
"Finally showing off your tahu..."  
"SHUT UP ATA!!!!"  
"HE IS NOT MAKO'S TAHU!!!!!!!"  
"Calm DOWN, Ana!!!"  
"Hoooooley Dooley..."  
Every dark head in the hallway whipped towards the voice that came from behind Mako's back, thick brows rising all turned towards the Rat.  
"Wot's a 'tahu', anyway?"  
"NOTHING." Mako spat, his face flushed dark, brows furrowed as he shot a murderous glance at his oldest sister and then youngest, watching (At very least) the little one snap her mouth shut.  
"Okayyyy..." Came the soft breath from the blonde, blinking owlishly as he stood, only two steps into the fresh hell.  
"This is yours for the night." Ata murmured, smirk widening as she held out their wriggling youngest brother, who scrambled gratefully in Mako's grasp before he endeavored to climb over the big'un's wide shoulder to his companion.  
"Where's Mom?" The oldest boy rumbled, letting out a sigh as he held lifted the baby over his shoulder blindly to his friend.  
"Why, hello there, lil'mate!"  
"She's getting ready for her date with Daddy." Awahina answered as if her thick brother should have assumed this as fact and Anahera made a noise in her arms, cheeks puffing out in jealousy at the calmed baby in Jamie's grasp.  
"Mmhh..."  
"Okay, who do I gotta deal with tonight." Mako groaned out, a sigh leaving him as Hina smirked.  
"Well, Amaia is at a 'study group'--" The eldest of the Rutledge twins said with air-quotes. "M'hoping its's an orgy or somethin'--" Of her nerd sister, smirking at the prospect.  
"Ataa..." Mako hissed her name, shaking his head as 'Hina' paled.  
"What's an orgy?" Anahera asked, blinking innocently at her big brother and sister, who both let out a similar sounding noise of disapproval, ones that they'd absorbed from their father.  
"...and what do they call YOU, y'little bugger?!" Jamie murmured to the baby who was far too entranced by his prosthetic arm.  
"His name is Tané, but we call him 'Tata'--" Anahera chirped matter-of-factly, distracted by directly getting to address the object of her affections; all while preening despite still being restrained by her next oldest sister.  
"...Tata?" Junkrat barely wheezed, his eyes rounding as he resisted the urge to let out a childish giggle. "Oooh, Ah loike you, Tater-- Gonna have fun wit'cha tonight!"  
"ME TOO!!!"  
"Anaaaaa..."  
The big boy let out a growl, mingled with a sigh as he palmed his face, hoping that when he removed his hands everyone but Junkrat would be gone. Instead, he was graced with the sound of his mother clearing her throat from the top of the staircase and his littlest sister sucking in a guilty gasp at the noise.  
"Why is every living being in this house, right... here?" Manawa Rutledge asked with a broad sweep of one of her big, be-ringed hands, smiling at the identical looks of 'we've been caught!' on ALL of her children's faces (minus the oblivious baby, still distracted by Jamie's mechanical hand.)  
"Mom--" Mako started, shooting a pleading look at his current savior.  
"Ma--" Awahina breathed, looking between her mom and the struggling child in her arms.  
"Mommy!" Anahera yelped, face coloring dark (like Mako's) as she stared guiltily up at her mom. "Oooh, you look so pretty!"  
"Thank you, Ana-- Don't you have a room to tidy up, my sweet one?"  
"But Jamie--"  
The look that the youngest girl was fixed with made a soft noise of acquiescence leave her, followed by a loudly heaved sigh, lower lip sticking out.  
"IT'S NOT FAIR--"  
"Anahera, do not try me tonight." Mama Rutledge warned softly, a smile ever-present on her face but the look in her eyes quite challenging. There had been very few evenings when Manawa and Taika had to cancel their plans due to the stubbornness of their offspring and those nights had been memorable-- and not in a way that anyone wanted to revisit. It was apparent that Mom and Dad NEEDED a little time away from their six dumplings, lest mother unhinged her normally smiling maw and began to conjure guttural growls from the bowels of hell...  
"Yes Mama..."  
Mako audibly sighed at this, feeling incredibly grateful as Anahera and Awahina excused themselves from the foyer; Manawa walking down to intercept her oldest daughter.  
"Ataa-- I catch you talking crass against your sister again, especially in front of guests... I will have your summer in my pocket, do you understand me?"  
"...Yes mother." The short-haired Rutledge daughter murmured, eyes downcast out of habit-- there was no use in trying to fight Manawa, she was a tour d'force, she'd seen every trick, heard every lie, hell she'd made up a few when she was younger-- but she would take no sass from any of her babies-- no matter how old they were.  
"You will NOT explain what an 'orgy' is to your sister, not in this house."  
Jamison snorted at that, his brows raising with guilty fear as he hunched behind his behemoth of a protector, clutching Tane closer.  
"Uhhh..."  
Mako shifted a bit, standing broad between his mother and Jamison, his brows also raised as he watched his older sister slip out of the foyer now that Mom was distracted.  
"Ahh, so I finally get to meet, you, hmm?" Manawa murmured, tipping her head to the side as she moved a hand to her big son's shoulder and pat his arm, then bodily moved him aside so she could size up the blonde.  
Yes... she'd seen glances of the boy in passing, however she'd heard more about him from her children as the months had wore on. She'd see the way that he'd made her normally quiet, reserved son become more animated, comfortable. It was something she would be forever grateful to the blonde for.  
"This was your date, ah?" She smiled, though something flashed in her eyes that made Mako bristle a bit and he took a step to the side obediently, resisting the urge to gnaw on the inside of his bottom lip.  
"Err--"  
"Yup! G'd'evenin' Mrs.Rutledge!" Jamie boldly burst, smiling in that fool-way that made Mako feel oddly a little relaxed when he saw it.  
"Well, hello there, boy holding my baby, how you do?" The tall yet stocky woman murmured, reaching out to take her squirmy toddler from the blonde before nodding at him.  
"Very well, thank'y!" Ohhh... she was charming and she was awfully pretty, a lot of Mako's features clearly came from this beauty. Long, black hair twisted into a thick braid that was then wrapped into a bun, a red strapless gown that hugged her plump frame.  
A soft "Mmmh..." Left the woman as she eyeballed the blonde then looked back at her nervous-seeming son and nodded again.  
"Ma-koko," Manawa began, turning her focus on her big'un and freely using one of her many pet-names for him in front of his very obvious (to her at least) crush. "Me an' Da are going to see that new movie with the ah, fancy robots or whatever they want to be called these days--"  
"Omnics--"  
"Ah-huh..." The older woman nodded in agreement, though she didn't quite care to absorb the word and blindly handed the wiggling two-year-old in her hands back to the teenager he was reaching for. "Awahina will mind Anahera--" She turned to Jamie now, a dimple similar to the rare one that appeared on Mako's face when he smiled too hard. "Y'seem to be good with my babies... At least three of them like you very much..."  
"Mom..."  
"Ehehehe... Ehh, wot c'n Ah say!"  
"Mmh... I can tell. Koko, put Tata to bed by 8. Da an' I will be home before midnight, probably."  
"Haha!!!"  
"What's so funny?" Mana asked the cackling amputee holding her son.  
"It's just-- Ah dunno--- it's neat, y'goin' out on'a date an' all'a that... How long'ybeen married if'n Ah may ask?"  
Mako shot his friend a long look; they were just about to be FREE of this madness and STILL hadn't stepped out of the foyer yet!  
"Ooohh... Almost 20 years, 20 lovely, crazy years-- met Mako's Da when I was about your age, mmmh, a little older. Sometimes, you just come across a soul you want to be tangled with, mm? You know?" She arched her thick, dark brows at the blonde boy and watched his cheeks color, his eyes dart down.  
Mmh. Good.  
"Uhh... Yah..."  
The behemoth cleared his throat this time, shifting on his feet as he got his mother's attention.  
"Call if you'll be later?"  
"Of course, my treasure. Make sure Tata eats all of his veg tonight, ya?"  
"Ugh... Okay."  
"Don't be like that, Mako-- have Jamie help you, yeah? Seems like half of you will do anything for this boy--"  
"MOM!"  
"What!" Manawa balked back with a laugh. "Be good, ah? No smoking until after the baby is asleep, ah? And in your room, don't want the house to smell like your 'medicine'."  
Jamie's face went red at that, the relentless calling out-- Mrs.Rutledge was a savage!  
"Don't worry-- We're responsible."  
"I know, my dumpling." Manawa replied softly, patting his head before smiling back at Jamie and her tiniest son. "Behave yourself, little man!"  
"I will!"  
"HA!! Ahhahahah!!" They were rewarded with a genuine laugh bursting from Manawa's mouth, as she glanced back at her son, then leaned forward to lightly touch her forehead to Mako's, grinning at her boy through the gesture. "I like him." She whispered, then bumped their noses together before taking a step back.  
"Let me change this thing for you, mm?" Mrs.Rutledge murmured, suddenly changing the subjected as she plucked a newly soiled Tané from Jamie's arms, then laughed herself back upstairs; hollering for her husband to finish getting ready. "It's a theatre!! It's dark! No one is going to be able to see you!!!"  
"Well... That was... illuminating." Junkrat breathed, looking over at his suddenly exhausted looking friend.  
"Never again are we using the front door. Ever. Okay?"  
"Gotcha."  
"Let's... go to my room for a minute, try to relax before they split. Sorry... uh... about all of that."  
"Aww, no mate! S'great!"  
Mako stared at the blonde as the guided him quickly through the rarely used end of the house.  
"You really are crazy, huh." The black haired behemoth murmured, shaking his head as he led the way into his room.  
"Ehh, that tends t'be the popular opinion..."  
The bigger boy snorted at that, kicking off his boots and hesitating as his hands went to the waist of his shorts. Holy shit-- had anyone seen these? The back of them? Hopefully, Jamie had been too much of a distraction. He sure as hell was one and the white trunks hit the floor, Mako not even processing his own bared ass as he pulled on a pair of camo shorts-- all while Jamie stood in, hunched in the doorway, staring.  
They... were... friends. Right? That was fine. Stuff friends did! He'd hardly seen anything anyway, sure, the bare curve of tanned ass profile... that would haunt him any more than the what had just left his mouth instantly dry.  
"Err... Wot was it yer sister called me? Taku? Tako?" The blonde managed to croak, setting down his backpack and quickly tugging off his hoodie. He'd turned his back to Mako, eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to be an overreacting jerkoff at the innocent clothing change... If he made too big of a deal out of it, might not ever happen again.  
"UHhh..." The bigger teenager paused with fastening the top button of said garment, brows lifting a bit. "Tahu. Means friend. Or best of all friends..." Came the quick lie, hopefully, that would be enough to stave off any further inquiries.  
""Well... Ah mean, someday... Mebbe...Best friend, ehh? Do they? Eh, do yer sisters know about me?" Jamie asked, picking his bag back up and setting it down on Mako's unmade bed before flopping down himself.  
"Know wot?" The bigger boy asked, turning to face his reclining friend, a brow arched.  
"Err.. y'know, that Ah y'know.." Without considering the repercussions, the blonde brought his left hand to his mouth, pushing his tongue into the right side of his cheek and simulated the good ol' 'givin' head' gesture-- which only caused Mako more distress than already accumulated. As if realizing after the fact that perhaps using his words would have been a little more appropriate, Jamie cleared his throat, eyes widening at his big friend turning beet red.  
Was he blushing? Was it just... terribly embarrassing for him to picture?  
"Ehh..heh... y'know..."  
"Erm... Nah... I..haven't told 'em nuthin'..." The bigger teenager wheezed, feeling like he was going to have heart failure at any given moment. Well, there was that. Confirmed. A mental image that caused not just jealousy but severe want to shudder through him. What the HELL was happening?! What was going on?! Why was he becoming more aware of all of... THIS... all of a sudden?  
"Huh... Maybe they heard it through th'grapevoine..." The blonde murmured, flopping back and rubbing his hands through his hair. "S'wot's th' gameplan with th'lil bugger, eh? Feed em' and read to 'em an' all'a that baby stuff?"  
Taking a few calming breaths, the bigger teen nodded while pulling his hair back into a tight ponytail and heaved a light sigh as he determined he was good to talk.  
"Feed 'em, all'a that shit. Th'girls can take care of themselves... just gotta make sure they don't screw around, brush their teeth n'stuff. Ma just wants them in bed before they get back..."  
"Yuhhh... Wanna be proper smokin' by then, y'know..?"  
"Oh yeah." Mako nearly growled in agreement, eyes dark as they flicked over to Jamison's still faintly flushed face.  
God--- did that mean that Junkrat LIKED to suck dick?  
"Definitely need to smoke as soon as we can. Y'sleepnin' over?"  
"Y'want me?" The scrawny teenager murmured from the bed, arms folded behind his head and blanched again at the the suddenly red face Mako was showing off.  
"Yuh y'can sleepover-- s'easier that way, don't gotta drive y'home."  
"Mmm, good thinkin'..." Jamie breathed, then sat up, a little more than intrigued as to why Mako looked so flushed... looked cute on him. Proper cute and right now, the blonde was well okay with admitting that to himself.

'Tata' was probably the easiest, by Jamie's standards in dealing with Mako's siblings-- throughout the evening there had been a few run-ins with Anahera, who had broken free from her monitoring by Awahina and booked it to the kichen to absorb as much attention from the blonde boy as possible-- and each time was dragged away screaming.  
"Hooley dooley, Makkers... how... Ah mean, Ah LOVE kids, an' this little turd's growin' on me..." Jamie said softly, sitting back on the couch in the Rutledge living room with a sleeping baby curled against his chest. "But eh... foive brothers an' sisters? Thought Ah was jealous a lil' earlier... now eh... just tired."  
"They're exhausting. Me an' Amaia think that Mom an' Dad go get a hotel room an' sleep fer a few hours."  
"...Sleep? Sleepin' didn't make all these here babies, mate..." Junkrat murmured with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.  
The big teen shot a cross look at his friend, eyes narrowing as he shook his head and shifted to get up and pluck the baby from Jamie's grasp.  
"Yeah. Sleep. Period. That's it. Good, ol'fashioned kosher sleepin'. Can you uhh.. roll us somethin'? I'm gonna put him t'bed an' go outside and scream fer solid minnit at that mental image, that enough time?"  
"A whole minute? Should be enough time fer me, mate."  
Mako snorted at that, smiling as he took the slumbering baby from Jamie (who made a sulky sound at his personal radiator being taken away) and ushered him off to his his room.  
"Be back in a sec--"  
"Missin' ya already!" Jamie teased and sat up with a stretch, feeling a little too comfortable in this house, with this family, with this damn boy. A little part of him DID miss when his big'un left the room--- but it was that much more exciting when he came back. Hopping up, Junk let out a little noise of relief as he turned off the tv he hadn't been paying any attention to and made his way back to the room he was most familiar with; ever grateful that he'd avoided any errant siblings on his way. Jamison was quick with the rolling, as eager as his big friend was if not more to get to the point where they could relax, let the tension that was constantly building drift away for a little bit.  
When Mako ambled back into the room (he hadn't bothered to actually go outside and scream out his frustrations through the thought was nice,) he beelined straight to his friend, sitting down heavily next to him, the already lit blunt hanging from between Jamie's lips.  
"Thanks..."  
"No sweat, pet." The blonde murmured from around the blunt, tipping his head towards the other boy as the behemoth reached to take the smoke.  
"Mmh... Oh man..." Mako took a deep breath in, exhaling through his nose and leaned back on one arm, letting the blunt hang from his mouth as Rat had.  
"Y'ever want kids?"  
"M'seventeen... Dunno. Mebbe. Big responsibility an' all'a that... Gotta do it with someone y'love-- don't even matter if'n s'two guys or two girls either, right? Science and all'a that shit."  
"Yup! Though, sometoimes people go all old-fashioned, like yer folks.. an' mine, sorta."  
"Yers?" The bigger teen asked with an arched eyebrow, passing the marijuana cigar back as he turned to bodily face the other.  
"Yeaaah... M'pop is uhhh.. Don't really call him 'Da' all th' toime, sometoimes just 'Tobie'."  
"'Tobie'? Why?"  
Jamie took a long drag on the cigar, grinning as he passed it back to Mako.  
"S'his name, silly."  
Both of Mako's brows rose at that and he took the blunt, bringing it to his mouth slowly, very much eager for him to go on and fortunately, that was a hint Junkrat could take.  
"S'my mom's best friend, kinda eh... well. Ah guess he gets down on th' shrubbery, er mebbe s'just Ma, but eh... He's uh... a performer, fer lack of a better term." Jamison paused, clearing his throat to take another hit. "Usually out on tours, er sometimes talk shows an' wotnot... But well. They wanted t'make a kid and that kid's me." Jamie said matter'o factly, looking over at his friend for approval.  
"Huh. S'neat... D'ya have a good relationship with 'em? I haven't met 'em yet..."  
The side of Jamison's mouth turned up at that, cheeks warming just a teeny bit and he let out a little laugh, plucking the blunt back.  
"He's always home fer m'birthday an Mom's, an' usually th'holidays unless he's got somethin' major booked-- y'really wanna know about 'im, talk to Ma, she can go on an' on an' on an' on..."  
"Oh yeah...?" Mako wheezed, smirking as he glanced sidelong at the other boy. Well, that was a little more thickness to the plot, wasn't it.  
"Tobie, huh."  
"Yup."  
"Sometimes known as ehhh... 'Sheila Dangarang--'"  
"...Wot." The black haired teen blanched, mouth falling open finally.  
The blonde let a laugh burst from his mouth, taking a drag off of the blunt out of turn and held it back out to his befuddled friend.  
"Y'heard me."  
"No."  
"No wot?"  
"No, I...Huh..." A genuine laugh heaved out of the bigger teenager's chest, rubbing his hair back from his face as he blinked in shock.  
"S'true mate. That Shelia there's me Da!" Jamison laughed out, feeling a little guilty that he'd not said anything before this point. However, it was a difficult task being related to someone of fame; there was a lot of shrapnel directed towards his father that neither of the Fawkeses wanted hurtled upon their son.  
"Well... THAT explains a LOT." Mako breathed, staring at Jamie as he took the blunt and exhaled through his nose, then sucked down another big hit.  
"WOT MATE?!" The amputee laughed, shoving his shoulder into the bigger teenager.  
"Yer DA, is like, a regionally famous drag queen. That's not a big deal?"  
"Isn't yer family is like, known across the continent fer the fishery stuff an' that?-- c'mon! It's loike th'same thing!"  
"Jamie--- yer dad is famous, like tv famous, like late night guest famous. My MOM-- I-- can't believe it---" Mako paused, looking at the wide grin on his friend's face. "Y'know, on second thought... This could be you tryin' t'bullshit me."  
"He'll be at Ma's birthday party--- Ah'm sure he's dyin' t'meecha.." The blonde teased, leaning over to take the blunt from his friend's fingers.  
"Oh yeah-- Can't begin t'imagine wotcha told 'im 'bout me." The bigger boy murmured, snorting as he watched the blonde hold the blunt between his lips and dig in his pocket for his phone.Junkrat pinked a tiny bit at that, side of his mouth turning up with a little bit of a stifled smirk and began to flick through his device.  
"Mmm, can't be as bad as wotcher sisters think..." Jamie countered, smirking as he pressed the call button and turned his phone to the side, waiting for the video to kick in.  
"Wot are you..."  
"Don't believe me, eh?"  
The blunt hung from Mako's mouth as his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, gaping in over-expressive shock. His mom was gonna lose her shit if this was the real deal-- Sheila Dangarang was a local celeb who'd made it BIG and middle-aged woman entertainment fodder. At least for her.  
"Oiiiiii, sweetums, it's SA-TAH-DAY, wot could you possibly need my cherubbbb?" Came the already slightly inebriated drawl of one of Australia's most recognized television and broadcast voices.  
'HOLY SHIT' The black haired teen managed to mouth before sucking in a deep breath of smoke and standing up out of shock.  
"Fancy some chardonnay, ey Da'?"  
"Oh hush you, it's Pinot Noir, y'should know better, Jamison... No really, wot d'ya need, sweets, M'tired, still need to sort out y'mum's hot tub an'all'a that...tsk... Shame I won't get to use it as much as you will..."  
'He talks more'an Ah do!' Jamie mouthed, grinning as he pointed at the cell then reached out for the blunt.  
"Jus' wanna tell m'mate that'cher m'Da--"  
"Must y'put it that way, darl? S'more like you are the immaculate creation betwixt a gorgeous being and an' th' treasure that is yer beloved tartlet of a mummy, Ooh!This * _mate_ * doesn't happen t'be that boy y'keep goin' on an on abo--" The phone was quickly slapped off of speaker, the amputee's face going nearly purple as he scrambled to pick up his cell without sputtering or dropping the lit blunt in his mouth.  
"S'me mate, Mako-- An' Ah'll call y'DA if'n Ah want, DA! Y'loike it!!!" Jamie barked into the phone, smiling as he pressed it to the side of his head, took a drag and blindly handed the blunt up to his still stunned friend.  
"Mmm... He's standin' roit there, inn'e sweets." Tobie asked, after taking another sip of wine.  
"Mm."  
"Y'think he loikes y'more er less now that he know's yer the child of a local hero?"  
"Oh, surely less." Jamie smiled against his phone and Mako watched, letting out his breath of smoke with little sigh. Well, this was yet another new thing he'd come to find out about his friend that only seemed to endear him more.  
"YER AN AWFUL BOY, JAMIE!!!" The older man screamed shrilly into the phone, shaking his head as he finished his glass of wine.  
"Yer kinda an awful boy too, aint'cha..? Made a career outta it?" The aforementioned teased and he heard his father spit.  
"Ohhhhhhh, yer gonna pay fer that one, little man."  
"Twoice t'night, called little man!"  
"Showin' off yer goods t'yer boyfriend, 'en?"  
"ANY AWFUL AH GOT IS FROM YOU!!!" Jamie yelled back, then clapped a hand over his mouth at Mako's 'shh' motion.  
"Awright, I've had enough of ya."  
"Loikewise."  
"Love ya, ugly little shoite."  
"Love y'too, Da."  
The 'UGHHHH' that left Tobie Fawkes was audible, even to the bigger teen who loomed closer, reaching out for the blunt (Which was nearly half done) and when the phone was put down, Mako sat, mouth still hanging open.  
"So..."  
"D'ya believe me NOW, big'un?"  
"He's gonna be at yer Ma's party?"  
"Well... he's kinda... y'know, they're kinda married--- Ah dunno wot they're doin' er how they're doin' it but they're both happy as hell an' yah. Wot, y'want his autograph or summat?"  
"...Mebbe fer m'mom..."  
Jamie split into giggles at the thought, taking a hit of the blunt and flopping back on the bed all while holding the smoldering cigar up.  
"Yer Ma loiks m'Da!!!"  
"Thought y'dinna call him 'Dad'--" Mako rumbled, taking the blunt from Jamie's hand and smirking as he took a hit and hunched forward, sighing out his smoke.  
"Ah.. shhhh. Ah do wot Ah want with Tobie-- S'not loike he's a proper Da' anyway... Leaves make-up an' heels an' shoite around when he's at th' house, you'll see..." The blonde murmured, folding his arms behind his head. "Plus, we're even now, eh? Ah just gotta meet'cher Pop an' we're even..." Jamie sighed, eyes shutting as he puckered his lips. "M'too tired t' smoke, put it in m'mouth..."  
"M'just gonna finish it then..." The bigger teen warned, nostrils flaring as he stared at the relaxed teenager on his bed, ever that much more baffled by Jamison Fawkes.  
"N'awww... Makooo share..." Jamie sighed, sitting up on his elbow as he glanced up at the ponytailed teenager.  
"M'sharin' m'bed with ya." The bigger of the two murmured, taking a quick drag before passing back the nearly finished blunt.  
"But FAIRLY? Is it gonna be fair, mate?"  
"Mmm...no. Prolly not." Mako replied with a little smirk, feeling the effects of the cannabis luring him into wanting to close his eyes as well. "Cant' believe y'didn't tell me about'cher pop..."  
"Y'didn't ask..." The blonde smirked and sat up enough to lean across his friend and take the remainder of the blunt from Mako's stubby fingers, inhaling deeply before, once again, eating the (somewhat) gross end of the blunt.  
"...Y'got me there... Suppose you'll answer all m'questions then, eh?" The bigger boy watched his friend through lidded eyes, stretching his arms out above his head, then letting them drop casually.  
"Depends on how noice y'ask..." Jamie murmured with a yawn, grinning at his friend before shifting to lay his head against Mako's big bicep and letting his eyes drop shut again.  
"Huh."  
"Mmh."  
"Y'make a good pillow, mate."  
"That's... wot he said." The brute replied with a soft chuckle; his reward a soft prod in the side from Jamie as they both drifted into a stoned sleep, horizontally across Mako's still unmade bed.  
Manawa would peek in on her big boy last, finding them as she'd found them before, lying on their sides facing one another, in deep sleep. It would always surprise her a little, how much each of her babies looked like a delightful combination of her and Taika. Surely, she only saw the T in them, especially now as she gazed at her sweet boy, arm draped across his skinny Tahu's waist. Did he not see? Could he not tell how much this Jamison liked him? Adored him? Was she this foolish when her hormones were flailingly wildly, to be so blind?  
The side of Mama Rutledge's mouth turned up with her smile, they were so cute-- and the house and all of the other kids were intact. Good. Maybe she'd have to encourage this 'chore' more often.  
-


	4. Pale, Pubescent Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the school year is fast approaching with the promise of summer on the horizon. So what if someone accidentally busts into a bedroom where unexplainable shenanigans are going on?

-  
Mako was the first to wake with a start, eyes fluttering open as he felt a body stir against his. A glance down had his chin against Jamie's hair and he sighed, eyes shutting as he took a deep breath and tried to will himself back to sleep. So far, the closest he'd gotten to his friend, besides inadvertantly in sleep was while dancing and that had been so...  
Special.  
He'd wanted it to be strange. Somewhere, in his thick head, he'd wanted something to click, something to tell him to stop and to cut this out and to withdraw himself fom this situation where things were getting too comfortable.  
But he liked Jamie. A lot. He liked the attention. He liked the smiles. He liked the inadvertant contact. A lot.  
The bigger boy's arm tightened for a greedy moment around the thin body just inches from his and he relished the feeling of that warm, wild head tucked under his chin for another minute... He'd get up soon.. Probably'd be good to wake Junkrat up with a joint or somethin' like that...  
-  
"Roise an' shooooine, big'un...!" Came the sudden sing-song from a very awake Jamie Fawkes and Mako sat up, again with a start but this time a gasp, his eyes wide. The fuck?  
"Mmm, fergot how heavy y'sleep, mate!" The blonde chirped, a lit joint already hanging from between his lips.  
"Huh... I was gonna do that."  
"Wot, wake up?" Junk breathed, holding the joint up to his still dazed looking friend and grinned. "Good, didn't wanna hafta try'n do wot Ah had in mind..." The blonde teased, brows shooting up at the suddenly flushed and perplexed look painting his friend's face. "Er... ehehe..." A nervous giggle left the nutter and he took a hit of the joint before taking an opportunity to flip the burning cigarette around in his mouth, lean down to his dazed friend while tentatively grasping at his jaw to blow a stream of smoke towards his mouth. Mako had no time to react but to tilt his head back, squeeze his eyes shut and breath in, nostrils flaring as took in the smoke and held it. Jamie was still touching his cheek, his eyes lidded and pulled back just enough to resume his naturally hunched postion; then turned the joint back around to take a proper hit for himself.  
"Y'look loike y'needed one, mate..."  
"Mhhh..."  
The bigger teen's eyes were wide and dark, searching that face, nostrils still flared as he tipped his head back.  
"...Jamie."  
"Mmh? Huh... Wanna'nother? Well! If y'insist..." Though, this time, Junkrat only leaned forward, arms folded behind his back after turning the joint around and leaning down to blow the smoke into his friend's waiting mouth.  
Junk didn't shut his eyes this time, studying the way a still sleepy Mako looked, how long his eyelashes were, how sharp his cheekbones really were, how cute he looked with his face pinking like that. The little things that maybe he'd focused on a little too much when he would wake up first and found themselves way too close. Like earlier.  
Ohhh, what a glorious sight, to see an unreserved Mako Rutledge asleep like the precious dumpling he was.  
Watching him relax though, THAT was worth celebrating and being part of the reason (even if was only because he was helping administer weed) that he was felt more than good too.  
The blonde didn't pull far back from where he stood between the other boy's knees, the side of his mouth turned up and cheeks a little hot as he took a deep drag himself and exhaled it through his nose.  
"Gotta call mum--"  
A heavy, black nailed hand dropped to Jamie's waist, Mako looking up at his friend and somehow resisted a smirk at the way the joint flagged in his mouth.  
"Jamie..." The tone was a little insistent, a soft rumble erupting from his mouth. The bigger of the two could hardly bring himself to breath the other kid's name though his exhale of smoke.  
"Mm...?"  
The joint was short now, nearly spent and the gangly teen barely managed to bite the lit end, this time indulging in touching his big friend's jaw again, drawing his face close. This was about as close to a kiss as he was ever gonna get with Mako and right now he was fine enough with pretending; his organic fingers sliding against the barely stubbled cheek in his grasp.  
Perhaps the amputee was able to convince himself that maybe, just a little, Mako was into this, tipping his head a bit, their noses almost brushing, those dark eyes finally shutting as they shared the last breath of the joint.  
"Mako-- _Ohh!!!_ " Ataahua paused as she burst into her brother's room, brows raising and smirk suddenly wide as she gazed at her brother's blonde friend leaning over him, their faces too close, her brother's black nailed hand on his skinny tahu's waist. It was obvious (and adorable). God-- finally.  
The oldest Rutledge twin smirked from where she'd recoiled in the doorway, hands on her hips as she watched the two guiltily scramble apart in a fit of smoke.  
"Welllllll-heelllllllll FINALLY, HUH!!!" She barked, leaning into the room and holding onto the doorjam with one hand as she swung in on her heel. "AMAAAIIIAAA C'MERE!!!!"  
"ATAA--!!" Attention drawn from his nosey nightmare of a sister to the boy choking on a joint end, Mako stood, patting the blonde's back quickly until he was stabilized then pivoted to his door, charging at his suddenly retreating sister. "GET OUT!!!!"  
A body check sent Ataahua sailing with a garbled laugh-yelp, the oldest Rutledge son slamming and locking his bedroom door to keep any other nightmare siblings out, then pounding a fist on the frame as near roar left his mouth.  
COULD HE GET NO PEACE?! **EVER!?!**  
Couldn't he just... have a goddamn moment with his friend-- with his tah--!  
Mako's head hung forward against the door as he tried to suck in a few calming breaths only to hear the sound of shuffling and Junkrat clearing his throat not too far from him.  
"Ah-- Ah should prolly go..." Came his weak breath and the bigger teenager felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, air rushing too quickly from his chest. He barely managed a nod, wrenching the door back open.  
"Nhh..." Was all he could verbally manage, a grunt as he struggled with composure and failed. This wasn't happening.  
"Ah'll--"  
Mako couldn't meet the other's face, too embarrassed, too goddamn angry at his useless sister for constantly getting into his business and messing things up. How... was he ever supposed to even TELL Junkrat that he liked him-- and then what? Get blown off? Get let down gently 'cuz lets face it, if he was the guy's type... he'd know by now, right? And now this?! This torment of an almost kiss, what the FUCK was going on?! Was Jamie seriously messing with him?!  
Another unconscious growl left the massive and infuriated behemoth and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to take slow breaths through his nose.  
"Fine--" He rasped, wishing that he didn't sound so harsh but couldn't help his tone.  
"Roit." Jamie mumbled, walking a few steps ahead of the bigger boy, hastily through the way he knew out of the Rutledge house; bag across his shoulders, left hand jammed in his pocket clutching his phone too close. Junk breezed by siblings that knew better than to interrupt his bee-line to the door, only hesitating to glance up at his flushed and furious looking friend, then quickly back down. "See ya--"  
"Jam--", Mako had started, finding his voice at the back of his retreating friend. And then the feeling of the hairs on the back of his neck pricking up as his older sisters happened into the kitchen, flanked by their mother and he pivoted, gripping the knob of the door too tightly and bowed his head as a soft "--Later..." Left his lips at the form marching quickly into the morning light-- it was a horrible sight, watching his friend leave, knowing that just minutes ago they'd been so...  
Another growl left the boy and he turned, eyes wide as he stared down his biggest sister and started to bellow.

It made the blonde bodily wince, trying his damndest to keep his composure as he sucked in shaky breaths through his nose and as soon as he was far enough down the street, he pulled out his phone, speed-dialing his mother.  
"Mmhhh--- Sweetie? Wot time'sit?" Shelby Fawkes murmured automatically into her phone, hardly able to crack an eye open.  
"Ten somethin'-- can'ya... come pick me up?" Jamie breathed weakly, stopping and pausing in the middle of the sidewalk as he palmed the the back of his head with his prosthetic.  
"O'course, where are y', hon?"  
"Walkin' home from Mako's?"  
"Why?"  
"Jus'... Come an' get me... please?" The way his voice broke had Shelby springing out of her bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and shuffling into slippers in a matter of seconds.  
"Did anythin' happen?"  
"No... Ma... It's... Ah dunno... Ah might'a fucked up an'... Mako's mad coz his dumb sisters think..." Jamie tried off, voice breaking again and over the mobile his mother made a sympathetic noise.  
"Okay, okay, just gimme a few, gettin' in th'car."  
"Thanks Mama..."  
"Ohhhhh... Sweetness... On m'way."  
It was less than seven minutes before Jamison was picked up by his mother, the woman pouting a bit as she watched her boy slump into the passenger's seat.  
"Wot happened. Do Ah-- Oh, please say Ah don't... Do Ah need to hurt him?" Shelby wheezed, a pained look painting her face as she stared sidelong at her son.  
"WOT NO!!!" The blonde shouted, gawking at his sometimes absurd parent, both hands coming up to rub at his face, then hair. "His sister... mebbe. Seems loike... he gets teased a bunch fer bein' friends with me. Dunno.. Uhh.. how much longer he's gonna be able t'take it b'fore he doesn't wanna be..." Jamie swallowed, rubbing at his templed with mis-matched fingers. "--friends w'me anymore..." That part had the boy's voice breaking and his hands slid to over his face completely.  
He was so stupid.  
So foolish.  
Heels of his palms moving to his eye sockets to stifle any flow of saline, Jamie sucked in a shallow breath and let it out as a forced laugh.  
"Can't believe he went t'th prom with me!!" He barked out, voice pitched slightly higher as he shook his head as he tried to distract himself from the distress of having practically fled the Rutledge house.  
It had been so exhilirating, to lean over his friend, his handsome brute, to touch his face and be so close without it being weird-- or too weird. Oh, when Mako's hand had touched his side, pulled him closer it had taken all of his strength not to giggle, not to ruin that moment. Sure, the big lug had ASKED for more but... he'd just woken up; there were tons of reasons why he could have wanted...  
Ugh, if only Mako had WANTED.  
"Jamie... He's a good boy. M'sure wotever happened'll sort itself out..."  
" _FFFGHGSHSGGHHGHGGHhh_... **MA**. His _SISTER_ thinks she caught us makin' out! We weren't even-- Ah mean... If we _WERE_ it'd be one thing an' he's all angry an'... Ah just left after it happened coz... Ah didn't want him t'be mad at ME fer 'em thinkin' that we were... loike that..."  
"Loike wot, sweetie...?"  
"Y'know..." He groaned out, frustrated at his mother suddenly. "Gay... fer each other..." Jamie finally admitted, face flushing at his own words. The relief he felt explaining the weird situation to his mother even though she hadn't been a part of the mess.  
"Hm." And Shelby had a little smile of her own, glad to hear those ever-avoided words. "Don't worry m'treasure, he's prolly more upset at them than he is at you.. Wot on earth were y'doin' that LOOKED loike kissin--"  
"Smokin', shot gun."  
"Ooooh. Well'en. Easy mistake t'make, roit?" She murmured tightly, trying not to let a little laugh explode from her lips. Oh, her foolish boy.  
"Mmm..." Jamison let out a tight noise, rubbing at his face again. "Ah hope Mako's okay..."  
"Aww... yer too much, darl..."

Back at the Rutledge house, Manawa had her hands pressed to the kitchen counter, head hung forward as she listened to her children bicker.  
"-- WELL, what WERE you doing, ANYWAY THEN!?!"  
"I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!!! STAY OUTTA MY SPACE!!!"  
"Maybe y'shouldn't be neckin' with yer TAH--"  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Manawa boomed, slapping her hands down on the counter. The rage that was beginning to boil over for her oldest son instantly dissipated as she essentially cleared the kitchen of all of her (awake) spawn, but for Ataahua and Mako.  
"Ataa, I've had it-- go to your room."  
"I'm eighteen." The eldest daughter started, hands moving to her hips.  
"And I don't have a stutter. We need to have a talk about respect. NOW." The last word was barked sharp and sudden and caused both teenagers to jump; Ataahua turning on her heel while biting her tongue.  
Manawa waited until she heard the tremendously cliche door slam, signaling her petulant daughter had obeyed before she turned to her frowning son.  
"Mako."  
"Mom... I...can't..." The black haired boy heaved a big sigh and the Rutledge matriarch moved with surprising speed to embrace her husky son, who leaned heavily into her while letting out a shaky breath. "I... dunno even when I started likin' him..." Came his hoarse whisper and he pressed his face into the comfort zone of his mother's warm neck.  
"There's nothing wrong with liking him, my love."  
"Seems like there is..." The behemoth of a teenager sighed, sucking in another shuddering breath as he sniffed. "I just..."  
"He likes you too, Koko... He does, he adores you..."  
"Mhh.."  
"...and your sisters have no right to try to force fate; they are jealous."  
Mako snorted out a laugh at that, shaking his head as he pressed his wet face harder to his mother's skin.  
"Do I not have eyes, boy? Why is it that I see what you choose not to?"  
Another wry sound left the upset youth and he sniffed, then sighed.  
"Just cuz... he's... He... doesn't mean he likes me..." It was weird to say, to actually say the words aloud rather than just think them. Did this mean he was gay too? He hadn't really felt anything for anyone like this... Not until he'd begun spending time with his dealer... and then his friend. Not until he'd started noticing the little wonderful things about Jamison Fawkes.  
"Maybe he's afraid of losing his friend... You know, if you don't feel the same way."  
"I..." Mako swallowed, eyes blinking open and he took a step back, wiping his hands over his tear-wet face, then took a breath. "He... wouldn't know if I felt like that, would he..."  
"I'm not sure, aroha, you're not the most vocal of my children... unless you're upset, mm?"  
The big boy flushed a little, rubbing his hands back over his cheeks, then let out another sigh through his nose.  
"I don't want to let anyone else to ruin this. But me. If things aren't suppose'ta be... the way they feel like they should be... Here." He pressed a hand to his chest, looking earnestly at his mother. "Then let it be my fight alone."  
The older woman smiled, arms opening wide and gathering up her wise son.  
"Love is a battle, my taonga, you know this already."

The remainder of the day was wasted by each boy, Jamie spending the day sulking in his mother's presence while sucking down as many bubble teas as he was allowed to consume and Mako had confined himself in his room, trying not to feel furious at not being able to spend the day how he wanted. His mind had wandered to a thousand different places and he found himself flopped down on the bed he'd been sharing just hours earlier.  
He was still mad at Ataa-- it didn't matter that she had been radically scolded, that even Dad had gotten in on the verbal lashing-- neither Taika nor Manawa wanted to admit that they'd cultivated a mean human and they simply would not have that. Ataahua wasn't a terrible person, she was spiteful.  
Too spiteful.  
There was so much he and Junk could have done and now... Now the big brute had to figure out how to not make Jamie hate being at his house... That is, if he didn't instantly hate him for that embarassing bullshit-- he'd just left so fast.  
Ugh.  
Mako picked up his phone, pulling his bandana up over his mouth and sighed as he flicked to his messages, eager to send something-- anything to Jamie but what?  
_'M'sorry my sister thought we were_ kissin _\--'_  
_'--wish we really were?'_  
Yeah... Right.  
Today was officially waste, rather than whatever fun it could have been if Junkrat had stuck around. Even taking a ride on the hog seemed only to remind him that Jamie didn't even want a ride home from him.  
Ughhh...!!!  
How had he fucked up this badly?!! Why hadn't he locked his door?! Why... what would have been so bad if he'd just... rolled with it; told Ataa that she was right, that they'd been making out.  
A different kind of grunt left the teenager and the bigun tossed his phone on his bed, deciding it would be best to shower and get all thoughts of his friend and what he was doing, or could be doing out of his head. It was easier to just keep asking 'how?' this had happened versus the 'why'.  
Why Jamie? Why'd it have to be him? Why did hearing (or rather, seeing) that the guy had given head gotten him so twisted up with jealousy and want? Oh, it had made his heart pound but his stomach twist-- shit, even to think about it now sent a painful thrum of blood to his loins, an ache that he knew could be partially sated by jerking off.  
But to Junkrat? Sure, there had been a few times where the bright, handsome smile had filtered into his mental fap fodder but he'd not allowed himself to really ponder why.  
Why he wanted to picture Jamison on his knees, face flushed, cheeks hollowed, mouth open around the tip of a dick?  
His dick?  
Mako wheezed audibly at the thought, sitting up on his bed and deciding that if he didn't get up soon, he'd be guiltily jerking off on the very piece of furniture that he'd been conveniently passing out on with his friend on.  
Oh-- who the hell was he kidding--- it would take no time to stuff the (gift from Jamison, not that he needed to be reminded) bandana in his mouth, twist his fingers against one of his nipple rings and rub his already hard dick to completion fantasizing about his friend.  
It wouldn't be the first time that Jamie had accidentally slipped into his fantasies, but it'd certainly be the first time he'd stayed the main focus of attention.  
The black haired teen let out an annoyed noise as he hastily pulled at the front of his shorts, feeling both guilty and overwhelmed as he cupped his cock with both hands and squeezed, stifling the urge to bust too quickly... God. Just the thought of Jamie still being here, coyly perched on him, those long, blonde eyelashes fluttering over his intoxicating eyes, evil tongue wetting his thin lips.  
A groan of a different nature left the behemoth and he managed to do just what he'd pictured, pushing the bandana into his mouth, then reaching down with his right hand to thread his middle finger through the zero gauged ring pierced through his nipple and twisted.  
"Fuuhhh..." A softer noise as his left hand gripped his already flushed and straining dick, grasping tightly around the middle and twisting up so his thumb ran roughly against the underside of his cock head.  
Jamie... Oh god, how he wanted his friend. It was pitiful-- embarrassing how badly he yearned; how slowly but surely his fantasies were filling up with a flexible and funny nutter... Not like this though-- not as raw and visceral as the mental images were now. Mako dropped his head back against the wall, trying to stifle his eager noises as he imagined the heat of the other teenager; the grasp of his shoulder, the almost too-gentle touch of his cheek. He'd nearly felt Jamie's lips on his, buffered by smoke..  
And then those lips teasing his dick, barely grazing the purpling head he was rubbing a little too furiously now. Ohhhh God, he was mentally cursed with the recollection of Jamie fucking SUCKING on his finger and an almost whimper left the husky teenager, breath shuddering from his tongue-wet lips as he struggled to hold out. That technicaly meant he'd been  _inside_ of his friend. Ohhhh, fuck...   
Would he swallow? Make some big scene of it? Of course he fucking would.   
Would he pull back just enough to make some brilliant eye contact and -- ohh, GOD, that would do it...  
Mako stifled a loud, helpless noise as he began to come against his fingertips, squeezing the tip of his cock as if he was trying to stifle the flow or even stop himself; then sighed as he deflated guiltily against his bed.  
For now, this would do-- and by tomorrow, he'd better figure out how he was gonna make things right with his crush-- friend. His friend.  
His friend he definitely didn't just jerk off to.  
That one.  
-  
Arriving at school had filled Jamison with dread for the first time in as long as he could remember, knowing that Ataahua was a loudmouth and unless Mrs.Rutledge really was as badass as she appeared, could have happily run her mouth to the Senior class and the rest of the goddamn school and royally fucked the whole two weeks that were left.  
"Aww, fuckknuckles..." Hissed out of the blonde's mouth as he watched the bitch haircut having Rutledge make a beeline for him as he stepped into the cafeteria before first period started. A glance up saw Ataa still advancing but no Mako. "Wot... d'ya want."  
"...To humbly apologize. I... don't know what you two have going on and it's too easy, like, WAY too easy to get Mako all wound up but... it's really not worth it in the long run."  
Those big, bushy eyebrows rose as more humility tumbled out of Ataa's mouth, his own falling open by the time she was finished.  
"Huh..."  
"I am sorry. I still need to apologize to my brother too, when he'll speak to me again."  
"Aww.. s'not so bad."  
"Hn." Was all that Ataa snorted out, eyes flicking away from Jamison as she noticed some of her friends. "Anyway, sorry. You can kiss my brother all ya want, s'not my business." And like that, she pivoted off, waving down her throng of fellow wenches.  
"Th' hell..."  
Jamison kept his head down, feeling the very obvious off-ness of not having his muscle at his side. It wasn't like he was avoiding the other kid... but at this point in the day, he was beginning to feel more dread than anything else, a gnawing at the very lining of his belly.

  
The first four periods went without event (meaning without even seeing the big lug, which was a feat in itself, the blonde hardly paying attention as the end of the school year fever was beginning to sweep across the school and yet there was still lunch. So, he'd effectively scared Mako off-- just like that, huh? Just a little messin' and... 

"Ughh..." A pathetic sounding noise left the usually animated blonde as he appeared to drag himself through the cafeteria, absently ignoring the table of classmates waving at him. If someone needed weed, it could wait for now.  
Not bothering with food, Jamie made a bowed-head bee line for the spot he and Mako usually sat together at, at very least knowing that he was going to have the familiarity of a spliff in the courtyard if nothing else-- He probably shouldn't even, what was the point of Mako wasn't even here?  

A dirty, worn combat boot stuck out in his line of ground-staring vision, slowly lifting his head the blonde paused, unable to keep the bizarrely brilliant smile from splitting across his face.  
Oh thank **GOD**.

In a way, the oldest Rutledge son would cherish this weird little moment forever-- the look of relief on Jamison's face, the way his eyebrows shot to his hairline and most importantly, the speechlessness. That was to be treasured.  
"Sup'."  
And there was Mako, sitting where they always sat, a tray of fries and sodas on the ground between where they would be sitting.  
"Fockin'--" Jamie sat down heavily, shouldering off his backpack and tried not to let out a weak sigh, having to look down at the food his friend had gotten them. He'd come. Oh man.  
He was so... happy. Overwhelmingly happy.  
"M'sorry..."  
"No-- Ah... Ah mean, Ah didn't wanna--"  
"M'not mad at you, just her. An' it's okay, stupid sister got in a lotta trouble."  
"She apologized t'me first thing this mornin'..." Jamie trailed off, finally glancing at the shocked look at Mako's face.  
"We just--" The banadana'd teen began, inhaling sharply as he drew the cloth down to his neck. His face felt foolishly hot for some asinine reason.  
The blonde paused, shifting his attention away from the bigger boy to find the spliff he'd rolled, feeling himself get suddenly anxious.  
"--Gotta do that at yer house, not mine. Less worried 'bout Shelb than all of my shitty sisters..."  
Jamie burst into a peal of nervous giggles, spliff hanging from his mouth as he glanced sidelong at Mako.  
"Mm, she'd at least knock first, traumatized her 'nuff as it is..." The blonde muttered, lighting the cigarette and taking a deep drag before passing it over to his friend.  
"Did yer Ma get'cha yesterday?" The big'un asked softly, taking a drag before nudging the tray of fries over and hitting the joint again.  
"...Wot, were y'worried..?" The amputee teased, glancing at his friend, then at the tray of food. "Yeah, she got me."  
"...Good."  
Jamison felt his face get a little warm at that, stuffing fries into his mouth before he could be found to say something foolish, but that really wasn't a deterrent, was it.  
"Wanna hang out t'day? Ma's gotta go do a big drop off, figure Ah can take advantage of havin' th' house t'myself fer most of th'night..."  
"Yeah--" Mako passed back the quickly burning joint, sighing the smoke from his nose. "I'm just... I don't wantcha t'think that I'm mad at you or nothin', s'not yer fault my sisters are frustrating bitches..."  
"Well, not ALL of 'em..."  
"Anahera doesn't count yet, but she's already in the running for biggest pain in th' ass. Ugh... Can't wait t'move out."  
"Mmmh... Never wanna move out-- House is too big an' don't wanna leave Ma' alone... Da' shows up every so often but ehhh... Mebbe when he retires..." The blonde mused, leaning his shoulder into Mako as he passed back the almost finished joint. "Y'could move inta m'house an' no one'd even moind..." Came an almost wistful sounding sigh, Jamie grinning at the idea. How utterly indulgent.  
"Yeah, we'll talk next summer 'bout that, Pop's already set me up with a job at the fishery so, money---S'not like I really have a choice." Mako sighed, taking a hit and passing back the end Jamison was surely gonna eat.

Now was definitely not the time to mention that the day after the school year ended his family was headed to Hawaii for their annual two-week vacation. It'd be easier to just... tell him and go, rather than taint the time they had right now. Hell-- he'd probably still go on the trips after he moved out too, if his parents would be willing to foot the bill... but Hog did love his extended family, specifically the just-a-few-months-older-than-him-cousin who he'd die for, who he'd trade all of his sisters for if she actually could be his sibling. At least he'd have comfort in their company... and likely could pour to her over Jamie without too much trauma in return.

"Oh yeah?"  
"Mm... I'd pay rent."  
"Loike Shelby'd letcha! Ha!!!"  
Junkrat was rewarded with a laugh of agreement from his friend and he smiled at the sound, swallowing down the evidence of their spliff before shoving more fries in his mouth.  
"Like you an' payin' fer pot."  
"Not gonna make y' pay fer somethin' that Ah wanna share with'ya. Y'make gettin' stoned better. Sucked smokin' without'cha yesterday."  
"I didn't even."  
"Aww, yer totally comin' over after school then, roll us a big fat'n, destroy th'kitchen."  
Mako grinned at that, looking sidelong at the blonde and shook his head, letting out another laugh.  
God, it felt good just to sit next to the other boy.  
"Twistin' m'arm, Fawkes."  
"Ah'm persistent!"  
"That's an understatement..."

\---

\--And things fell back into their normal routine, the bump of being teased by a savage sister behind them as Jamison and Mako spent each day after school together religiously, as they had been. However; the question about 'whatcha got planned fer the summer' became more and more unavoidable, Mako finally heaved a sigh as he passed a half-smoked blunt back to his friend while he leaned back against the desk in Jamie's room opposite the sitting boy, just under half a week away from the end of school year.  
"Gotta... do some family shit..."  
"Mm, same-- but yer comin' t'that! Oooh, Tobie's gonna be here real soon-- loike, what, school's over in two days? So, three? Four days? Can't wait fer ya t'meet him! Y'can 'incidentally' have yer Ma drop ya off or somethin'--" Jamie kept babbling as his bigger friend mildly zoned out, watching the animated creature go. When there was finally a lapse in noise, the bigger teenager cleared his throat.  
"Gotta go on a trip."  
"Uhh... wot?"  
"Gotta go to uh... do a family thing, we do it every year..."  
"...wot?" This one sounded weak and Mako bodily turned to look at his almost pouting friend, a wave of guilt hitting him at knowing that he'd postponed this discomfort for as long as he could but that it didn't really matter.  
"-- To Hawaii... It's only for two weeks."  
"TWO WEEKS?! WOT... AM...Uhhh..." The blonde flushed, getting up suddenly to move to his desk, his fingers diligent as he went to roll another blunt, prolong this visit. "...When?" Jamie croaked, hunching over his desk as he twisted up the tobacco leaf.  
"Saturday."  
"THIS Saturday?" Jamie breathed out, shoulders hunching further as he bowed his head to lick the strip of glue on the paper.  
"Yuh... I... didn't wanna uhh... Ruin our time..." The bigger of the two admitted, rubbing at the back of his head as he looked sheepishly at his friend. Why was this so hard? Should it be? Should he feel this guilty? They weren't even dating yet.  
_Yet?_  
**YET?!**  
"Well yer gonna hafta spend th'night at least t'night... maybe tomoz-- wot time on Sat?" The blonde sighed, whirling around and leaning back against his desk as he brought the joint to his lips and lit it.  
"I can stay both nights-- won't hafta leave until the afternoon on Saturday... M'already packed. Mostly."  
Jamie let out a defeated sigh with a mouthful of smoke, shuffling back to his bed and sitting down heavily as he held the joint up for his friend.  
"Mmh... Ah VAGUELY remember y'not buyin' as much bud 'round th' end of th' school year last year..."  
"Mmh, gonna visit my mom's side a' th' family, got a cousin there who is like, all of the good parts of my sisters and none of the bad. She already knows all about you..." Mako said off-handedly as he took a hit of the smoke, holding it back up for his mildly-surprised looking friend.  
"Do she now?" The blonde murmured with a curious tilt to his voice, smiling despite his sudden misery.  
"Ehh..." Was all the bigger teen offered in response, lifting his shoulders in an almost shrug as he took another hit and passed it back quickly. Gonna avoid THAT one. Fuck.   
"Heh..." Jamie smirked a little bit, then flopped back on his bed with a groan, joint still hanging from his mouth. "Why'dya wait t'tell me?"  
The black haired teen shifted a bit, turning to face the reclining blonde and pluck the smoke from his lips.  
"Didn't wanna... spoil our time." Mako managed, wondering idly if that could come out less... sappy. Probably not.  
"Fair enough... Can't argue with that'n..." Jamie sighed, gazing at his friend as watched Mako smoke. "Wot am Ah gonna do without'cha?"  
The bigger of the two felt his face warm up at that, foolishly.  
"Y'll be fine, y'said yer Da was comin', right?"  
"Mmmhhhh..." Another petulant sigh left the blonde and he sat up suddenly, eyes narrowing as he went for the blunt, snatching it from Mako's painted fingers. "Wanna go down t'tha garage and screw around fer a bit since Ah'm not gonna have ya fer like, **TWO WEEKS**?!"  
Ears going red at the chosen vernacular, the bigger teenager nodded, swallowing at the idea. He felt like he needed to apologize, he felt guilty for having to leave-- and he shouldn't... should he? But there had been a moment where he had debated asking his mom if he could sit out his trip; the guilt from even thinking that had been overwhelming.  
Besides... maybe absence would make the heart grow fonder. The middle Rutledge child shook the thought from his head, heaving to stand up, automatically offering a hand to the shorter teen.  
"Wanna see if'n y'got any ideas fer m'hand-- wanna fit a loighter in here somewhere..." Jamie murmured, wiggling his fingers at the other with a grin.  
"No."  
It came automatically from Mako's mouth and Jamie snorted, looking at his friend with a look that would someday be very familiar between the two of them. It was something of guilt mixed with forced innocence.  
"Wottt...?"  
"Y'heard me... Got a 'no' from me..."  
"Oh yeah?" Arms folded across his chest, the brute of a teenager smirked as he dipped down and scooped Jamison up and over his shoulder, moving with the ease of his normal gait despite having a whole seventeen (well mostly whole) year old over his arm.  
"Eyyy!!! WOTS ALL THIS 'EN?!" Came a giggled squeal, the blonde beating his fists mockingly on his friend's back as he was marched through the house; Shelby raised her eyebrows as she watched her boy and his obvious crush flirt through her kitchen.  
Oh, any time now...  
A few hours passed in the garage, both teenagers falling into amicable silence (well almost), Jamison humming a Rossini overture as he messed with a prosthetic he'd hopefully be able to use in the near future.  
"Ehhh... so no loiter, gimme three reasons, pig'un!"  
Mako whipped his head up from where he was messing with one of the palm motors for another disassembled arm and raised his thick brows.  
"Yer gonna light yer hair on fire. Yer gonna light yer clothes on fire. Yer gonna accidentally hurt'cher self an' then wot kinda' bodyguard would I be then...?" The bigger boy asked very matter o'factly, eyeing his blonde as the boy deflated a little.  
"Touché, mate... too-shayyy.."  
Feeling a little satisfied with how quickly his friend acquiesced, Mako allowed himself a little grin beneath his bandanna, glancing back over at a focused Jamie-- a now yawning Jamie.  
"Ya gonna be able t'get any smoke whist on vakkers, Makkers?"  
A genuine snort left the behemoth teenager at that, followed by a nod.  
"Mm, cuz probably has some kinda hook-up, shouldn't be too bad..."  
"Good, good don't want'cha gettin' all crabby an' wotnot..."  
"Ehh?"  
Another yawn and Jamie glanced at his friend with an almost coy look but didn't say anything-- but for the third yawn that broke past his lips.  
"M'tired... wanna go back upstairs an' smoke before Ah pass the fuck out?"  
"Yuh..." Mako gave into a yawn, wondering if there as going to be enough stamina to bother with twisting a third something up and pushed away from the countertop he was leaning over, moving the parts and tools back into their respective drawers.  
"Junk--"  
"Mmmh?"  
"Y'fallin' out on me?"  
"No..." Came before another yawn and the black haired teen shuffled over to his friend, offering slightly dirty, half-gloved palm.  
"C'mon."  
"Carry me againnn.."  
"Spoiled you already."  
A soft giggle leaked from Jamison Fawkes, eyes lidded like he was well more stoned than he ought to be for how long it had been between sessions and he the blonde turned on the stool he was perched on, grinning widely as Mako offered his big wide back.  
There was no need for direction, Jamie moving a little too slowly, but with ease as he plastered himself to that warm body and tried not to make any kind of pleased noise(and naturally failed)... But he was so comfortable. This was like being on the motorcycle but way more guilty, arms around Mako's neck rather than his waist.  
"Y'gonna stay awake?"  
"Mmmh..."  
The blonde's arms tightened and the bigger teenager shook his head with a wry smile, leading the way out of the garage with the meager, familiar weight on his back.  
"Wot am Ah gonna do without'cha...?" Jamie breathed out in a sigh, still with that petulant edge, side of his head pressing against the other's.  
"Try not t'get in trouble, that's fer one..."  
"Ohh... yeah roit..." Came the light snort, followed by another yawn.  
"Fer me."  
"Fer you... Ah'll try..."  
"Good." The big'un rumbled, adjusting his grip on each of Jamison's thighs as he marched back upstairs. Must be late as Shelby had packed up her scales and the pot, only leaving the under-the-counter kitchen lights on.  
"Mhh... Sleepin on me?"  
"..Nah..." The amputee lied, curling his arm a little tighter around his 'bodyguard'.  
"Liar."  
"Ehhh... Yer comfertable..."  
"Am I?"  
"Loike bein' on top'a ya..." Jamie teased and he let out a low chuckle as he felt Mako tense on the landing of the stairs. "Oh, you loike it too..." The blonde wheezed with a yawn, rubbing his cheek as if it were itchy against Hog's shoulder before he let out a sigh.  
Mako wouldn't dignify that with an answer, deciding that the fact that he hadn't suddenly dropped the other kid was sufficient enough.  
An easy nudge to open Jamie's bedroom door had the bigger of the two trodding in, giving the slight teenager a jostle only to find that he'd actually tapped out.  
"Dunno wot I'm gonna do either..." The big'un breathed in response to the earlier nagging question, moving over to his friend's bed and gently dropping him down. The guilty part about this would be how he swatted out the lights and lay next to the other boy, gathering him into his arms. Mako wanted to feel more guilt as he pulled his best friend closer, wanted to feel like he was doing something wrong... but the way the sleeping Jamison moved towards him, tucked his head beneath his chin... How could he?

It was _Shelby_ , who would peek in on her son and his friend in the wee hours of the morning after her notorious marathon shower, pulling Jamie's sheet up over their prone bodies, that would both feel a little guilt and perhaps even a little jealousy at the sight.  
A quick flick open of her cell phone would alleviate this discomfort, thumbing a quick message to her oft-not-around husband:  
'Miss u, tart'  
And a quick, always there response, which she was ever grateful for.  
'Miss u more, m'lovely cunt'  
'Home soon?'  
'Few days, darl!!'  
'Not soon enough'  
'Awwww ;D'  
Shelby let out a little sigh, pursing her lips and sending a picture of her just showered, de-make-up'd, still in her robe face (and maybe cleavage) to her beloved husband and partner, delighted when she received a similar one back-- but with a spliff hanging from a cigarette holder between his teeth.  
'My beauty'  
'Kno u r'  
A pleased noise left the almost 40 yr old as she trotted downstairs to the kitchen to start coffee and something for breakfast for her boys.  
Ahh, this house was full of love, wasn't it.

  
\---

When Mako woke again, it was to his phone ringing relentlessly and only at 14%-- A quick scramble to get it had him noting that Jamie was still asleep, or HAD been, the blonde stretching as dread knotted in his belly.  
2 Missed calls from 'Momnawa'. Fuck.  
A quick succession of texts and Mako let out a groan, flopping back as Jamie sat up.  
"Wot?"  
"Gotta go home this afternoon... Ma wants t'make sure everything is packed and all'a that..."  
"Aw, c'mon!!"  
"I gotta..."  
Jamison was up with a tsk, hobbling over to his door and audibly locking it before moving to his desk to roll something.  
"Not gonna get interrupted THIS toime.."  
"Huh?" Came Roadhog's dazed response, leaning across the bed to plug his phone in while distracted by how quickly Jamison was moving.  
Like he'd rolled the joint in advance (perhaps he had...) the blonde hopped back over to his bed, throwing himself down to fall on his back, cigarette between his teeth.  
"Awright-- We're doin' this roit, no sisters 'er mums messin' anythin' up..." Jamie smirked a little at the widening of Mako's eyes, the way his hands moved automatically to unbind then re-tie his hair, smoothing the straight black locks against his skull with a touch of anxiety.  
"Are we now..."  
"Heh!" Seeming a little more chipper than the news had warranted, the amputee got to his knees on his bed, crawling to his behemoth friend as he sought a lighter from his own pocket "See, if'n Ah had a loighter fer a fingeh, Ah'd be solid as a rock!"  
"Thick as one too..."  
"Oh, YER one t'talk!"  
The bigger of the two adjusted himself a little on the bed, sitting up against the headboard and letting out a soft breath as he looked at the approaching teen. He was ready-- well, he was gonna be. Deep, slow breaths through his nose, slow and even, don't think about...  _anything._  
"Mmh.. An' yer all talk." Mako managed before his brain stopped his mouth and he was tempted to hide behind the bandana again, fingers itching to pull it up despite being seconds away from smoking.  
"Tis' true, Hogeth, tis' the truest!" Jamie tittered from around the lit joint, not wasting any time as he turned it around and put it back in his mouth, grasping Mako's cheeks. There was a moment where those dark eyes went even wider before he relaxed, tilting his head to accommodate the stream of smoke being blown at him.  
Getting stoned like this was a little too indulgent...  
Mako's eyes shut as he inhaled, head tipping back as he felt his friend let go of his face and somehow managed not to let out a noise with his exhale.  
"Tsk... Yer still not gonna be able t'meet m'pop 'til y'get back... He's gonna wanna size y'up b'fore th'pool party..." Another hit and Jamie was smiling sort wistfully, sitting back on his prosthetic and barefoot.  
"Why?"  
"Ehhh?" The sound squeaked out of the blond, eyes widening at the question, Jamison quick to turn the joint back around and lean into his friend for another shotgun in lieu of a response.  
The bigger of the two obliged, tilting his head to the side, nostrils flaring as he resisted the urge to adjust Jamison's face to his and let his eyes shut again as he sucked in the coarse smoke. It was easier, on the whole, to not have to stare into those big amber eyes, get stuck in that vortex more than he already was.  
"Mmm, y'know, s'pretty obvious he's kinda'a bitch..."  
Mako snorted out his smoke, cracking open an eye to peer up the blonde.  
"Y'don say..."  
"Mmh... make sure yer good bo-- bodyguard--" Jamie sucked in a quick drag with an almost choked sound, face darkening a fraction at his slip up before he turned the j around, inhaling through his nose as he met both of Mako's now open eyes. "err --friend material..."  
"Bodyguard... friend? Hn... Hope I pass th'test." The bigger boy smirked, feeling a little cocky and relishing in the pinked look on his friend's face.  
"Me too..." The blonde murmured, taking his last hit before turning the short joint around; his organic hand sliding more freely against the plump, barely stubbled jaw, fingertips grazing Mako's bound hair as he pulled the closer. Hell, their noses were nearly brushing as Jamie pressed a little too close, the joint going out against his tongue as their lips faintly grazed though a cloud of smoke.  
It was chaste, momentary, nothing longer than a second but both teens pulled back with unreadable looks in their eyes, Jamie quick to stick out his tongue with a nose wrinkle, revealing the burnt out joint-end and it was Mako's turn to 'tsk'.  
Neither spoke of the kiss (if it could even be called that) as the bigger boy adjusted again, head tilted back.  
"Y'burn yerself?"  
"Nah, mate, m'okay... Y'sure yer gonna be good on nugget when yer on vacation? Ah could roll y' a few t'sneak with ya..."  
Mako paused at this, moving on the bed to swing his legs over the edge after Junkrat got up to mess with the items on his desk.  
"Y'can if'n y'want... My biggest worry is makin' sure my phone works."  
"Ain't that t'truth..." Jamie breathed, glancing quickly at the boy who seemed okay with having just been accidentally kissed. Man, imagine if this had been the same Mako of last November, the gruff, not-sure-if-he-was-into-being-friends-hanging-out-for-cheap-weed big'un of son of a bitch and not this... sweet... adorable... soft-lipped, long-eyelashed, plump assed...hnn.. "Just... eh.. get in touch, some'ow, eh? Lemme make sure y'got there okay."  
"Of course." The bigger of the two murmured, in response, standing and stretching. "I.. should get ready t'get goin' though... Don't wanna piss off m'mom. Or Dad."  
"Yer Da' get mad?"  
"Eh, he gets kinda crappy, makes Ma do the dirty work. And she does." Manawa was fiercely defensive of her children, but even more-so of her treasure of a husband-- the man who flustered a little too easily, who would shoot pained glances of _'help!_ ' to his beloved and watch with mild satisfaction as she rained justice down upon their offspring.  
"Ughhhh.."  
"Yeah, it gets ugly..." Mako rumbled, sighing through his nose as he looked sidelong at Jamison. His lips were still tingling... but the other guy didn't really seem all that bothered... Maybe Jamie was messing with him... Hell, at this point. Good. He'd take what he could get.  
"Don't wantcha t'incur any wrath on m'behalf..." The amputee hobbled around his room, pausing for a moment to adjust himself, take a breath against the discomfort of his leg prosthesis.  
"My mom really likes ya."  
"Everyone's Ma loikes me!"  
"Mmhmm... Especially when they know y'sell pot, right?"  
"Even more so!"  
That earned a laugh from the bigger of the two and he rubbed at his face, oh--- he was going to miss this fool, badly. More than he'd prepared himself for.  
"Y'wanna stay fer breakfast at least?"  
"S'almost noon."  
"Lunch 'en?"  
"Mmmh..."  
"Knew y'weren't gonna stay no t'food, pig'un!"  
Mako just shook his head, impervious to any fat joke as he was pleased with the man he was growing into. But he did like to eat.  
Downstairs found Shelby, ever preparing boba pearls and biscuits, a joint sitting in a little clay ashtray that her sweet treat had made many mother's days ago.  
"Boys! Welcome t'tha world a'tha awake, Jamie-- talked to Daddy--" Mrs.Fawkes began then paused, eyes flicking over both teenagers. It appeared that Mako had been made privy of their little family secret. "Said he's gonna be in at 7ish on Sunday, y'wanna make a thing of it and bring Mako?"  
"Uhh..."  
"Oh! Big'un's goin' away fer like, HALF A MONTH!!!" The tone was very rubbery, teasing, much like his father, but there was a flash of distress in his eyes that Shelby picked up and it made her nostrils flare momentarily, brows lifting a fraction.  
"Are y'now?!" The blonde woman squeaked out with almost feigned excitement, letting out a tiny breath as she knew that her brat of a boy was going to be a bigger brat the moment his crush stepped out of the house.  
"Yeah... Goin' t'visit family in Hawaii... Do it every year... Kinda gotta..." Mako murmured with the insinuation that he'd tried to get out of it and shot Shelby a similar pained look, whose face softened a bit at the mutual distress.  
Oh, these poor idiots.  
Made her think of when she and her husband had gone through that odd little row of not being on the same page. Well, not even in the same book-- but that was beside the point.  
"Aww, Jamie's Da's dyin' t'meetcha! M'sure y'll be over b'fore m'big Four-Oh!!" A squeal left Shelby that indicated that everything was back to a little bit of their normal. Food was consumed, boba was windmilled, even Mako had some of the bubble tea-- wasn't entirely his 'thing', but it was kind of endearing to see Jamison whine for the tapioca pearls he'd left in the bottom of his cup.  
"Well, be sure t'text me the information, mm? Maybe ya'll get a surprise visit from the Fawkeses when y'get back, we're kinda regulars there." The older woman murmured with a wistful sigh, smiling. "AH! Yer gonna love Tobie, Jamie is very much his father's boy--"  
"Minus the dressin' up like a lady part--"  
"--minus the dress-- OH! Y'know, Ah've got some pictures somewhere around here with ya an' Da playin' dress-up..." Shelby pivoted on her cheetah printed slippers, side of her mouth curved into a joker-grade smirk, sheer dressing gown robe flowing after her as she went to the hallway lined with photo albums. "Hmm... 'ow old were ya then, Jamison?"  
"MOM!!!" The screech had Mako's head whipping to the side, an almost unfamiliar look of distress straining his friend's face-- for what it was worth, it made him smile a little, perhaps a little guiltily.  
"Six? Seven? Fifteen?"  
A horrified look crossed Jamie's face, eyes flicking to his friend's widened, dark brown eyes and the bigger teen wondered for a second if his mortified friend could see the smirk forming with only half of his mug being exposed.  
"She's makin' it up..." Jamie croaked, eyebrows curved with a pleading look as he grasped at Mako's arm, as if to hold him back. Like that would work.  
"Y'wanna come back t'my house, help me finish packin'? Can have yer Ma pick ya up... She can meet my parents..."  
The panic melted off of the blonde's face too quickly, replaced with a bright, wide, stars-in-his-eyes grin at what felt like a sudden reward.  
"Awright, lemme grab m'bag an' we can go now, eh?" Jamie breathed, glancing back at the hallway where his mother had now thrown on a light and was talking to herself about 'just where could that be, OH it was so presh!!!', making her son cringe from the several meters away he was still in the kitchen. "Please?"  
Mako nodded, looking down from that expectant face to the hands still holding his arm and then back up to his friend before he bounded back up to his bedroom from whence he had been brought bodily down.  
He felt bad and a little sneaky as he deposited his dishes into the sink and lumbered over to the hall where Shelby was now kneeling, four open photo albums around her.  
"Er..."  
"Oh Ah just know it's somewhere-- so cute that boy, don't know where 'e came from.."  
"Mrs.Fawkes?"  
"Makkers, we've been over this! Shelby! Shelb!" Her eyes narrowed, thin lips curling into that Cheshire grin again. "Ma works too."  
"Ma,"  
"Oohohoho!" Came her sincere squeal of a giggle and she helped herself up, folding shut two of the albums before she did so. "Yes m'dear?"  
"Gonna bring Jamie back t'my house... t'help me pack."  
"Is that so?"  
"Would ya pick him up?"  
"Of course," Her eyes narrowed at the bashful look on the tall teenager's face.  
"Could ya... Come in fer a second and meet my parents?"  
There was a stereo gasp, Shelby pressing an album to her chest as she stared at what she hoped would be the **ONE** for her boy; combined with the gasp ripping from said referenced boy in the kitchen, his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline.  
"Oh, of course, Makkers, Ah've been DYIN' t'meet 'em!" Plus, oh, what fun would it be to tell Tobie all about the Rutledges!  
The bigger boy pulled down the bandana to offer a little smile, eyes bright and expressive as he murmured quiet 'thank you' to the slight blonde woman, who smiled right back.  
"No sweat, pet!" Mrs.Fawkes chirped, head whipping to the side as her son trotted back through the kitchen towards them. Ever the nosey brat... "Jamie! Go off'ta Makkers, mmh? Ah'll come getcha in a few hours, okay baby?"  
The amputee's eyes widened, glancing at his friend then his mother, then nodded as he shifted between his peg leg and his sneakered foot,-- "Awright, gotta make like'a bananer an' split!"  
"Ohh... no... That was bad. I'm just gonna go--" Mako murmured from behind his pulled-back up bandanna, barely able to keep neutral as he watched Jamison's face fall, a whine suddenly leaving his chest. "I'm joking." The big brute rumbled quickly, shaking his head as he lightly pushed at his temporarily panicked friend, feeling suddenly less guilty as Jamie grinned back at him and nudged his shoulder into the bigger boy.  
"Awright, go, go, y'stallin'..." Shelby teased, calling out both teenagers with a smirk then turned to put back the pile of albums she had incidentally made a mess out of.

The impromptu ride back to the Rutledge's was a bit somber, Jamie clutching his plump friend a bit harder, the route seeming to take a little longer, not that either was complaining. Was this just... the feeling of not having the familiarity of his friend around? Was it him just being selfish, wanting for something he couldn't have, especially since Mako was  ACTUALLY leaving? The blonde clung a little tighter to his soft friend, letting out a slow breath as the world whooshed by him on the back of a motorcycle.  
Oh, he liked Mako. He'd kinda had a thing for the kid for a minute... Things had just gotten so familiar with him that it just felt easy... But wasn't that what falling in love was? A little swooning here and there but mostly the just desperate to be in the other's company? To see them smile? To hear them laugh?  
Did he love Mako?  
Jamie lifted his head from the other's back, swallowing in a breath as he turned to press the other side of his face against the solid mass of almost man, hair flicking back in their wind, face shamefully wet.  
Did he want to be with Mako?  
Be around him?  
Be next to him? Behind him? Near him?  
Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

And it was torture, but torture that gave him something to look forward to, something to strive for and maybe... Mako actually liked him back, versus just wanting to get stoned. Makkers could get high on his own, could... do all of these things on his own, hell, he could pack his own bags, right?  
But he WANTED company and for that, Jamie allowed himself a smile, wiping his face subtly on the bigger teenager's back and letting out a pleased little sigh. This still sucked though... knowing that there was two weeks ahead of him with nothing fun to do.  
At least they could text, probably.  
Hopefully.  
Garage door rolling remotely open, Jamie lifted his head at the sound, feeling dread knot in his belly as Mako pulled into his house, kicking down the stand and planting his feet on the concrete floor.  
"Mmh, we're here, gotta go through the kitchen, check in--" Not that Manawa didn't hear the motorcycle, already pivoting towards the garage with her toddler on her hip.  
"Mak--Ohh! Jamie!" Mother Rutledge glanced at her son, who shot a pained look at the big woman and her eyes softened a fraction, her gears shifting. "M'so glad ya here! Come, take this from me, eh?" She said with a warm smile, holding up her squirming baby, who looked WELL too delighted to be offered to the blonde.  
"Ohhh, welp, guess Ah'm outta commission fer helpin' ya pack, Makkers, got me hands full!" Jamison teased, squeezing the baby in his arms a little bit and hugging the toddler in lieu of the big'un he wanted to be grasping.  
"Useless..." Came Mako's teasing breath, a sigh leaving his nose in relief as his mother grazed by him, squeezed his shoulder.  
"Aww, sweet talkin' me now? Roit before yer vay-cay? Y'tease!" Jamie (actually) teased, the side of his mouth turned up in a perpetual smile upon entering this house-- he really couldn't help it, not even as Anahera bolted into the kitchen, hands balled at her sides again with barely contained excitement.  
"ARE YOU COMING WITH US?! MAMA, IS JAMIE COMING TOO?!?!" As Ana spoke, Mako shot his mother an even more agonized glance, brow furrowing for a moment before he dropped a hand lightly on the other boy's shoulder. "C'mon, y'can help uh..."  
"Keep my boys busy, ah?" Manawa interrupted, her oldest boy's cheeks going a little pink as the baby made noises of happiness.  
"WHAT ABOUT MEEE!!!"  
A darted glance down and Mrs.Rutledge scooped up her youngest daughter too easily, the girl instantly deflating against her mother's torso.  
"Mommmm..."  
"Ana, stop it, you're being rude and I don't like it."  
The tone and the expedition in shutting down her child made both Mako and Jamie wince, the blonde glancing at the low-key scolded child with a touch of sympathy but found that the little girl had her head bowed in apology, tugging at her mother's braid.  
"Sorry..."  
Mako smirked a little at that, knowing that everyone was weak to Manawa's tone of voice. Well and her hugs.  
"Where's Dad?"  
"Where is he usually on a Saturday at lunchtime, my dumpling?"  
"...Sleeping?"  
"Correct!" Mana chirped, with a big, dimpled smile and Anahera opened her mouth to start the tirade of questions as to why 'Daddy gets to sleep all day long.'  
"Why DOES Daddy get'ta sleep all day? Haven't metcher pop yet..." Jamie murmured as he took a heavy seat on Mako's bed then lay back, propping the youngest Rutledge on his abdomen.  
"He works ALL the time... Leaves super early, comes home right around supper..." The bigger boy shrugged, moving as he spoke, pulling open dresser drawers and lumbering to his closet to drag out a mostly packed pale pink duffel bag. "So Mom lets him sleep most'a Saturday."  
"Is he mean?"  
"Wot?" The question came a little higher-pitched than the behemoth anticipated, glancing over his shoulder at the other. "No-- no-- I'M meaner than he is."  
"OH! So he's a sweet lil' pushover..."  
"Well... He's not little..." Mako mumbled, shaking his head while smiling a little under his bandanna. "Nah, he's as good of a Dad as I could ask for. He really loves Mom... It's... really nice to see." Came his admission, glancing over at the object of his (unbeknownst to him for some time}affections, then his happy baby brother.  
Was he as blessed as his dad? To have someone who made him feel so... full and alive in his life? The brute of a teen cleared his throat, mentally shaking away the thoughts that would lead to too much distress right now. Oh, if he could pull a Home Alone and just... be forgotten for once-- but there was no chance of that and he really did want to see his cousin. She as a refreshing break from the four shades of evil of pushy that were his sisters.  
Jamie let out a little yawn, shaking his head as he stared at the baby on his stomach.  
"Wot are ya, Ambien in human form? Cheez-its..." Jamie murmured, fingers squeezing the soft sides of the toddler on him and he was rewarded with a musical sounding giggle.  
"You'll like my dad, he smokes weed like crazy--"  
"Do he now...?" The blonde almost sing-songed, a sly tilt to his voice.  
"Mmh... Used t'pinch it from him before I got my good hook-up."  
Jamie blew on his left hand, exhaling a mock hot breath on his fingertips before buffing them against his shoulder.  
"Oh, y'don't say! Well, lucky you!"  
"Yuh."  
Mako turned, holding up a navy blue bathing suit, his eyes narrowing at the garment. A speedo. For some reason. An indecent little speedo with the Aussie flag plastered on the ass.   
"This look too small?"  
"Er..." Junkrat cleared his throat, blinking at the other teenager, then the tiny speedo. "Fer... you?"  
"Yuh."  
"Whilst on vacation?"  
"...yeah."  
Was he-- would he be able to get the big'un to try them on for him?  
"Uhh... Suppose they look foine..."  
"Good." And like that, they were folded and stuffed into the bag; Jamie somehow resisted making a disappointed noise, still gawking. Now, what the HELL. The urge to ask Mako just WHO he was wearing them tiny shorts for was strong... but it wasn't his place and Fawkes let out a sigh through his mouth, resuming tickling the toddler on him.  
"Yer got yerself a matchin' bathin' suit too? Bet you an' Makkers can trade, seein' as 'is is fer an ant..."  
Tané giggled as his older brother shook his head, the side of his mouth turned up under the safety of his bandana.  
"S'actually his." Mako murmured and watched the blonde head whip up and allowed himself a snort as Jamie shot him a narrow eyed-look.  
"Bollocks!" Came the sharp, tart bark and this time the biggest Rutledge child let out a proper laugh.  
"I'll send pics."  
"...Bathin' suit pics, eh?" Jamison breathed with a smirk, eyelids a little lower at the prospect. Well, that would be interesting, huh.  
"Heh." Was all he got in response, subtle now as he divided his time between tickling the baby on his belly and glancing at what his friend was doing. But... it was easy to get distracted in this house, in this room, even while doing wholesome stuff.  
"So... Whatcha doin' fer two whole weeks, en'? 'sides missin' me." The amputee snuck that last bit in there, a sort of smug look on his face as he only looked at the two-year-old.  
"Seein' family. Surfin'. Eatin'. My great-grandpa is turning 90-something, so, y'know, all of that, spend a respectful amount of time with him before he gets too sun crazy, family stuff."  
"Roit, roit... None of Tobie's relatives want much t'do with HIM, minus the broke'uns, but, s'gotta be cool t'have such a big family..."  
"Kinda gets overwhelming sometimes..." Mako admitted, zipping up his pale pink bag and giving it a pat before underhand hurling it towards his door. Should be enough clothing--not that he was gonna be dressed in a bunch. He ambled towards the bed, looking down at his relaxed friend, lying back, grinning without reservation at the toddler he was entertaining.  
Oh, his heart.  
"I'll be back in no time."  
"Y'better, mate-- Ah don't have any other friends." Jamie teased, lips curled in a tight smirk and Mako scoffed beneath his bandana.  
"Yeah y'do.." The bigger boy breathed, dark eyes flicking up to those eyes that wouldn't meet his yet.  
"Not anyone Ah wanna be around as much." The blonde answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders, sitting up and liftin Tané into the air before setting him down on his back to tickle him properly. "Ain't that roit, little bugger? Who else wants 'ta spend all their free toime with a nut loike me? You? S'it you Tater?"  
The bigger boy loomed closer, taking a seat at the end of his bed and picking up the giggling, attention-mongering toddler that rolled towards him.  
"M'th scariest kid in school... So they say. S'no reason fer you t'wanna hang out with me, 'sides me watchin' yer ass..." Mako mused, tipping his head to the side as he glanced at the other teenager. Maybe a better choice of words next time.  
"Seems loike nobody wants 'ta fuck with me if'n they think yer gonna punch 'em in th' mouth... Told'ja we were a good team-- from day one, mate!" Jamie teased, glancing at the big teenager and his little brother and sighed. Dammit. He had called it, hadn't he. But even then, guiltily, there had been a tiny bit of attraction, of allure. Mako Rutledge was so... difficult to approach but what better way than through their mutual interest.  
"True... Maybe y'oughta keep me around."  
A snort burst from the blonde and he shoved the big boy at the end of the bed, hardly nudging him.  
"AH'M TROYIN' AN YER GOIN ON FRIGGIN' VACAY!!!" Jamie barked, brow furrowed but a wide smile on his face.  
"I'll be back." And with that, Mako stood, bringing his newly (obviously) soiled baby brother from his room, bee-lining to his parent's room where he knew he'd find his mother-- and father.  
"Ehh?" Jamie flopped back at that, watching his friend carry the baby at an arm's length and for once, didn't complain.  
A quick march had Mako standing at his parent's door, holding his brother far enough away to keep the dumpling from tugging at his bandana, as he'd grown fond of doing.  
"Good GOD-- Mako, why?"  
The teenager let out a chuckle at his wincing father, rubbing a hand quickly over his salt and pepper goatee, thick eyebrows arching as the man lumbered from where he stood by his big bed and wife with a checklist in hand towards his sons.  
"S'all yers, Pop."  
"Mmh, so kind. Such consideration for your old man..." Taika shook his head wryly, nose wrinkling as he plucked his tiny son from his big one. "And YOU-- What a little shit-ass! Yes you are!"  
"Tai!"  
"What you can smell it, you wanna? You can have this one, sweetheart--! Please!"  
"Tsk! Nice try, mangeretangaaa..." Manawa hissed, grinning at her notoriously hard-working but occasionally lazy husband.  
"Aw come on! I didn't feed him this!!" Taika whined and the oldest of the Rutledge sons took a step back against the doorjamb of the room, ever amused at his parents. How playful they still were with each other.  
"Is Jamie still here?"  
"Oh yah-- gonna have his mom come. Ah, would you both come and meet her?"  
Manawa paused, blinking over at her husband who in the midst of moving to their bathroom to retrieve the diaper changing shenanigans. Their gazes met for a moment before Mother Rutledge uttered an "Oh, of course, baby! We can't wait to meet her-- Mrs.Fawkes right?"  
"Mmh. Shelby."  
"Shelby?" Taika uttered with an arched brow, disappearing into the bathroom to take care of Tata.  
"Mm. When are we leaving?"  
"Ahh... Two hours? Give or take? It's a sonic flight so we'll be there by supper, eh? Maybe have her head over sooner rather than later.."  
Another soft 'mmh' left Mako, this one a bit quieter than the last and Manawa couldn't help her smile at the almost pout on his face.  
"Go ahead, go... spend your time how you will, I'll come get you when Jamie's mum is here."  
The big boy nodded, letting out a sigh through his nose as he glanced back at his mother's warm smile, ever grateful for her quiet understanding.  
Mako had pulled out his phone, already firing a text over to the mother of the boy he hadn't known would become his best friend, nodding idly once more before leaving his parent's bedroom and making his way with haste back to his room.  
Upon ambling back to his bedroom, the biggest Rutledge child found the slow-burning object of his affections, lying on his bed, a wide joint standing erect between his lips.  
"Foinally..."  
"Light it."  
"Aye-aye!" Jamie chirped suddenly, eyes going wide but his mouth curling into a smile as Mako returned. "...Thought ya left without sayin' goodbye!"  
"Yeah, left ya in my bed, alone for two weeks." The massive teen shook his head at that, snorting out a soft "Idiot," as he sat down beside his friend, leaning back on thick arms with a sigh then pulled down his bandana. "Texted Shelb,"  
"Think it's lil' weird that'cha got me Ma's number, at all, mate?" Jamie asked, his voice pitching up a little between the quick hits he was taking off of the just lit joint.  
"Ya..." Mako's brow furrowed as he shifted to loom over the other teenager, plucking the marijuana cigarette from him. "Ya GAVE it t'me."  
"Ohhh-- Roit... Roittt... Fergot, big'un! Heheheh--!" the blonde breathed quickly, gazing guiltily up at his gargantuan counterpart and felt himself suddenly aware at how close they were, at how devastatingly handsome Mako was; smoke drifting from his nostrils as he huffed another lungfull of smoke out.  
"Right." And he sat back, feeling a little smug as he handed the joint back to the amputee with a little side-eye and a teeny-bit of a smirk.  
"Y'insisted."  
"Well... Ah don't have YER mum's yet."  
"Didn't ask. And y'should." The black haired teen rumbled as he dug into his pocket, flicking open his contacts until he found his Mother's contact. "Take the house number too, just in case."  
"Alroit," Jamie answered with a nod, almost obedient as he pulled out his device and expeditiously punched in the numbers, joint all but forgotten between his lips as he typed. The bigger boy, however, hadn't forgotten and was subtle as he took the cigarette back, deciding that today, he'd finish this thing off for once. Two more hits and Roadhog resisted wrinkling his nose at the taste.  
"Uggh, how do you do that, tastes like shit--"  
"Ah've had worse in'me mouth, mate," The blonde responded idly, passing back Mako's phone with a curious tip of his head at the other's blanched. "Wot?"  
"Nothin-- Y'dont think before y'speak that much, do you."  
"Ehh..?"  
Saved by having to explain himself by his phone vibrating with a message, the bigger teenager flicked open the 'M'here! :D' message from his (best) friend's mother, before his own shouted down to them.  
"MAKO--"  
"I KNOW!!" He called back, then sighed heavily through his nose, daring to look at the other boy, who was staring earnestly back at him.

  
-

  
Shelby took a deep breath of her own, adjusting her cheetah-print slides as she made her way up the few steps to the front door of the address she had associated with Mako, her smile in place as she jammed her finger against the doorbell.  
"ONE SECOND!!" Was bellowed through the house and Mrs.Fawkes' smile went wider with anticipation, from what Jamie had told her, these folks were something of a bunch of adorable people, minus that older sister who was fixin' to have her mouth smacked one of these days.  
"Good--"  
"GET TH' HELL OUTTA HERE!!!" The blonde woman screeched, throwing her hands in the air.  
"I-- I -- This is my house though!"  
"TAIKERS!!! OH MAH GOD~!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! YER MAKO'S DA?!?!"

"Yeahhh!!! Wait-- what are you doing here??" He blurted at his drug dealer, who in the almost two decades of dealing had not been on the landing of this house. Taika had been oddly strict about that, making sure that he and Shelby would officiate their transactions away from work and home. (Usually, it was over fast food or coffee)

"M'boy is in yer house!!!"

"Oh yeah!! Ohhh, man, oh man! Ohhh I can't believe this!! The smallest world, eh!! Hehehehehe!!! Come in, come in, MANAAA!!! COME Here-- Oh, there you are!"  
Standing with a hand on her waist and the other holding their toddler, Manawa tilted her head a fraction to the side, an eyebrow arching as she watched her husband become instantly familiar with what appeared to be (obviously) Jamison's mother.  
"G'd afternoon! Shelby Fawkes, at'cher service!" She chirped with a smile and the Rutledge matriarch couldn't keep her face neutral any longer, smiling despite her confusion.  
"Manawa, seems you know my husband already, eh?"  
"Since, what? college, yeah? She's where I get the uhh--" The Rutledge patriarch pinched his thumb and pointer finger together, bringing them to his mouth in a smoking gesture, then grinned at the be-cheeta printed woman who shook her head with a snort.  
"At least!! TAIKERS!!" A bangled hand came out and smacked the man in his shoulder, bodily shoving him in. "Ah Can't believe this-- M'boy's been spendin' his free time with yers and -- OH MY FRAGILE LITTLE HEART-- Lookit HIM!!!" Shelby squealed, interrupting herself while cupping her face as she absorbed the sight of the youngest child, eyes widening at the baby reached towards her vaguely familiar face. "May Ah?"  
"Oh, my God, Taika, keep buying from her, ah? All of the men in this house like these Fawkes, I swear!" Manawa laughed, handing over her smallest child with a laugh of relief as he giggled into Shelby's grasp. "Lookit youuuu, s'this wot m'grand babies are gonna look like?"  
Taika tipped his head to the side at that, brow wrinkling as he wondered how exactly that'd work but didn't lend too much thought to it.  
"Well, please come in, eh? Y'know, beyond the foyer everyone seems to love?" Manawa murmured, leading the way through the house, to the kitchen, her husband bringing up the rear as the three adults babbled amongst themselves.  
"Oh yeah! Yeah, of course!"

  
-

"Guess we should go'an intercept Mama Chatterbox before yer parents kick'er out..." Jamie sighed, trying not to act as deflated as he felt but there was no helping his body language. The slumped shoulders, the bowed head.  
Mako stood first with a little grunt, reaching down to mess up Jamie's hair, hand moving to the back of his neck for a moment almost tenderly before back up and he pulled back, holding out his palm in offer.  
"C'mon, don't want 'em becomin' friends, do we?"  
"Ah can just imagine, yer ma gettin' wasted at the pool party..." The blonde murmured teasingly, his fingers raised up with the 'wonder' of it all.  
"No. No. Not that. Let's go." The big'un rumbled with a shudder, grasping Jamie's prosthetic lightly when the robotic fingers touched his palm, pulling him up. "None of that. She gets... real 'funny' when she's tipsy."  
"Ohhh, th'brain only lets one ponder so much, mate..."  
"Ain't that th'truth..." Mako snorted, living the slightly shorter teenager's back nudge as the made their way out of his room and up to the kitchen -- and were stalled in the long hallway by the musical laughter of Manawa and the snort of Taika, all while Shelby was clearly running her mouth (likely about something Jamie would be mortified over). He paused and the bigger teenager's hands went to his shoulders to brace him, eyebrows raising as the blonde craned his head to the side to look at him.  
"Ehh.."  
"Let's go watch some tv."  
"Good idea, big'un.."  
The ambled to the living room, Jamie turning on his left heel to face the big boy and walk backward until his ass bumped against the back of the large sectional couch.  
"Y'finna hook up with someone out there? Bein' all foreign an' exotic an' shit?"  
Mako snorted, rolling his eyes as he drank in the sight of his petulant friend; the way he crossed his arms over his chest, smirking a little.  
"Mmh.. Prolly not gonna happen... Not like I'm lookin' fer any tail out there anyway..."  
"Well, y'slip into that tiny bathin' suit an' Ah don't think yer gonna have any kinda problem, mate.."  
"S'Not really like I'm anyone's type, am I." The bigger teenager murmured matter of factly, gesturing himself and it was Jamie who let out a scoff, then managed against all odds to stifle himself-- for about a second.  
"Bollocks!!" Jamie felt his face grow warm. "S'not any'a me business an' all'a that, just not finna have a mopey best friend when y'get back coz yer love sick fer some beach babe--" And NOW he was officially babbling, staring down at Mako's boots as his mouth ran.  
"Hah."  
"Don't 'HAH' me!! Y'actin' like yer not some... some... proime specimen an' throwin' yer body out there fer anyone t'see an'--" The blonde was halted by the bigger boy's hand coming up to grasp at his chin, tipping his face up so they had to make eye contact.  
"Don't think fer a second I'm not gonna be missin' you while I'm there, okay?"  
Jamie's mouth would have fallen open if it his chin hadn't been grasped, his eyes widening as he gazed at the other boy.  
"Ah'm... gonna miss y'too..."  
"I know."  
The amputee smirked up at that already smirking face-- even though Mako had the bandanna pulled up-- he could tell by the way the other's eyes crinkled at the corners.  
"An' if y'foind someone y'wanna y'know... hook up with an'--"  
The bigger boy was bold for this nano-second, bending down to touch his forehead to the other teen's, a graze as he uttered a gentle 'Shut up.', shaking his head against Jamison's before he pulled back.  
"Stop worrying. Two weeks. That's it. Then I'm back."  
"Roit-- until NEXT year." Came the next almost pout and his tone and posture earned a sudden laugh from the behemoth. The noise caused the blonde to pause his tirade, eyes starry as he absorbed the sound of Mako Rutledge's rare guffaw.  
"Wot..."  
"Yer just dumb..."  
"Yeah, well, join th'chorus a' assholes who're chantin' that'n, mate!"  
Another laugh rang from the bigger boy and he leaned down so that his masked nose nearly touched his friend's again.  
"Anyone else calls you dumb and I'll break their jaw."  
A pleased giggle exploded from Jamison as he stared into Mako's dark eyes and let out a dreamy sort of sigh. "Foine with me..."  
The behemoth suspected it was time to let go of the other's face, nostrils flaring as he leaned a little closer, eyes flicking back up to Jamison's-- He could steal this kiss right now, goddamnit. They'd practically already shared one and the heat coming from his lips was dizzying even through the bandana.  
"Awright Jamie! We gotta get'ta steppin'!" Shelby barked, clapping her hands together as she and Manawa wandered into the living room; the boy splitting apart with haste. "Aww, this is yers, huh---" The blonde woman sighed, pivoting to hand Tané back to his ever-smiling father who was a step behind them. "Taikers--"  
"Taikers?" Jamie asked, his head tipped to the side as he moved back to the bigger teenager's side, brow furrowing as he finally gazed upon Mako's (oddly adorable) father.  
"Oh! Me an' Taika go way back! He went t'school with me an' yer father!" Shelby chirped, grinning as the goatee'd man sucked in a sharp breath.  
"You married someone from back then? Who?! Was it that guy? That uhhh? The uhhhhh--" The salt and pepper bearded man rubbed sheepishly at the back of his head.  
"The guy who wore make-up? The one that got all famous for it?" Mrs.Fawkes added with a cheeky tilt to her voice.  
"Sheila Dangarang?" Mother Rutledge asked in an oddly soft, curious tone, one of her thick eyebrows arching.  
"Wasn't his name Tobie?" Taika asked, head tipped to the side, away from Tata's grabby baby hands going for his thin salt and pepper mustache.  
"Still is." Shelby murmured smugly, bangles jingling as her hands went to her hips.  
"NO!!!!!" Manawa gasped suddenly, both hands clapping over her mouth as she stared at Shelby, then took a few steps forward to grasp her shoulders. "That cannot be true!!"  
"Oh, y'heard of 'im--"  
"You are **not** married to Sheila Dangarang!!!!"  
"Technically no... but the man who performs as him yes. Our lil' secret, stays here, mmm?"  
Another gasp shuddered through the big woman, her eyes wide and round as she stared at the blonde, hands still squeezing her shoulders. "We... have so much to talk about, I..." And another stunned gasp as she stared in bewilderment at the very wife of her idol.  
Both teenagers stood, shoulder to shoulder now, almost identical looks of surprise on their faces before Mako turned.  
"Hey... So..."  
"Text me as soon as y'get there... an' when yer bored, y'know, if'n yer even gonna have the chance..." The amputee interrupted, gnawing on his bottom lip as he stared up at the other teen.  
"Hey." The brute let out a breath, an arm curling around the shorter teenager as openly hugged the blonde to him. "Stay out of trouble. Okay?" He breathed against the side of that wild head, eyes shutting for a moment as he indulged himself in holding Jamison to his chest.  
A giggle shuddered out of Jamie as he was hugged by his friend, his big, gigantic crush and he squeezed back, grasping at Mako's shoulders, trying to pull him closer, resisting every urge to nose his neck. Torture him a little. As a goodbye, of course.  
"Ah'll be on me best behavior!" Tittered out of him and they parted after another moment, both lightly flushed and even more so as they were observed by their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taika and Shelby have known each other since college, peripherally. As she was the go-to for goods and he was a nervous but kind of well to do kid, it was easy to jive a subtle business relationship. Shelby does not know that Taika is Taika Rutledge, of 'Rutledge Fisheries LTD'; one of four sons inheriting one of the biggest fishing operations in the country and he certainly doesn't make a big deal about it at all. Just as Shelby has her secrets. This comes from a bit of personal experience of having a weed guy for about 10 years and never really knowing his name or anything about him until he showed up at a wedding I was at. (Smallllll world.) So, it happens!


	5. Oops, Dropped Something!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat has to deal with the inane boredom that comes with not having somebody to annoy and Roadhog-- well, he has to come to terms with a few different perspectives of reality all while being on vacation in the states.

_"Honey..."_  
Taika winced as he lay on his side, back to his wife as per his final pre-sleep position before he tapped out for the night.  
"Ehhh...?"  
Manawa sat up on her left elbow, leaning forward to press her heavy, bare chest into her husband's lightly fuzzed spine.  
"Mmff..." Left the slightly younger man's mouth as he innately snuggled back into the soft warmth of his partner. "Yes, my sweetness."  
"How do you know that woman?"  
He tensed, letting out a sigh of defeat before he was grilled further. They'd already discussed this, they'd already had their heated, entendre'd commentary over the blonde woman.  
"She's been getting me good weed since before I met you."  
"Do you find her a--"  
"No. Please, my love." He shifted while barely smothering another sigh, rolling to face his wife, his beloved and rest his left arm along the plump curve of her hip. "She clearly is not you."  
"Mmh... So familiar though. How did you not know that our son has feelings for hers...?" Mana pried, letting out a breath through her nose as she touched her forehead to her husband's.  
"I! I had no idea that Jamie was her boy!! I mean, it's not like she ever mentioned his, y'know. His..." He waved his arm in the air and Manawa pat his arm, shaking her head a little.  
"You cannot blame me for finding it wildly coincidental."  
"It is!!! I am not disagreeing with you, my treasure... y'know, it's just like... y'know..." Taika rubbed his hand along his wife's hip, pulling her flush against his plush front. "Ma-ma, have you had any need to fret before this moment?" He breathed smoothly, brushing his nose against his wife. "She has been a good friend, a wonderful ear, a consistent source and it looks like she made a right nice boy, doesn't it?"  
"...I do like him." Manawa Rutledge murmured before indulging herself in a yawn. "He really is a lovely boy... Besides the weirdness..."  
"Oh, he gets that all from his father, if memory serves..." Taika teased in a little laugh, turning over gain so his back was pressed flush to Manawa's front. He let out a familiar sigh of relief as his wife curled her strong arm around his middle, at this moment, very much loving his life.  
-  
**Roadie:** "Hi ::pig face emoji::"  
**Junkrat:** "HEYYYYY U!!! Took u long enuf"  
**Roadie:** "Still on plane"  
**Junkrat:** "XD XD XD XD"  
-  
A 48 hours later on the other side of a gigantic city, a dressed down Sheila Dangarang in her/his Tobias Fawkes incognito, just-got-off-a-godforsaken-jet garb was met just inside of the Upper Class Lounge by his beloved wife and son, walking calmly to his equally reserved family, up until they were within a meter, both Shelby and Jamie rushing up to the man-- A chaste but promising kiss for his wife and an embrace of all three-- but it was the boy who didn't let go of his father after the hug 'should' have ended.  
"Shelby-dear, wot the HELL is this?"  
"It's yer son, darling."  
"Wot's he... Jamison..." Tobie dropped his act and cooed his son's name, pressing his face against the boy's spikey hair. "Wot's wrong luv?"  
"Nnhh..." Came Jamie's petulant whine and Tobias squeezed his boy a little tighter, "This about that ah... Marko--?"  
"--MAKO." Shelby hissed, eyes narrowing at her husband as she lightly whacked his arm.  
"'pologies, Mako?"  
"Mmh."  
"Does he need to be assaulted?"  
"Noooo, wot-- WHY -- every toime?!" Jamie asked while recoiling, his hands thrown in the air with exasperation as he fixed both parents with his baffled look.  
"We're overprotective." His father replied with a shrug, the woman at his side nodding in agreement.  
"Very much so!"  
"Mmh... He's had'ta leave fer some dumb vacation... An' Ah wanted y't'meet him... An' now y'can't an' Ah'm gonna be bored fer two weeks, TWO WHOLE WEEKS!!!" The boy barked, holding up three fingers.  
"An' did he text y'yet, Jamie?" Shelby patronized, deadpanning as she knew the answer (because the boy had howled with joy at the message, hobbling down the stairs to show his mother and that had been two days ago) an arm curled around her husband's thin waist as they began their quick trek out of the airport.  
"Yes."  
"An' he's gonna be back when?"  
"Noine days."  
"Well, call 'im, 'en! Nothin's stoppin' ya, sweet-treat."  
"Nnhh..."  
And the same sound left the blonde boy for the next few hours at the prospect of calling his big friend... There was really no need. He certainly didn't want to bother the big'un while he as off doing fun shit... but the temptation was strong.  
Strong enough that Jamison had found himself dialing Mako's number more than once, finally typing a text before he finished a joint by himself and flopped down on his bed.

  
**Junkrat:** "U found any bud yet?" and added a picture of the burnt out joint he'd just smoked out on his tongue.

  
It was even harder to set his phone face down and crawl up his bed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Just a few more days of being bored out of his gourd. It was absolutely shameless for him to feel lonely and yet... perhaps he hadn't allowed himself to really acknowledge how much he'd relied on Mako's company. On having the big'un by his side...

He'd been spoiled.

When he woke, it was to a slideshow of pictures sent by Mako's cousin (Who had been established as 'Kiki', a cute girl who seemed to have a notorious habit of yanking her cousin's phone when he wasn't noticing) -- this time, Jamie was rewarded with only one picture of the girl and several of his best friend--

 **Roadie:** "Hey u wanna get pics of Koko? XDXDXDXD" Alongside a picture of the grinning petite girl and then a slide show of--

Mako lying back on the sand, clearly asleep.

The bigger boy swimming with just his head breaching the brilliant blue water's surface...

A very cheeky (literally) shot of Mako's backside in the tiny speedos.

 _THAT_ made Jamison's eyes widen a little.

Then another shot of Mako, using someone else's phone as he stood alongside what looked like some family members, dressed in traditional garb, a somewhat easy to see in between piu piu that had Jamie's face going pink again.  
God, how was he so handsome?

The last picture, however, had Jamison sitting straight up, brow furrowing as his face crumpled. His Makkers was showing somebody how to surf and the guy-- the ballsy, skinny bloke had the very balls to put hands on him?! To rest a hand on Mako's bare shoulder as he bigger teen gestured to the fins of the board?  
WHAT PART OF THAT WAS TEACHIN', EH?!  
Phone flung petulantly from his hand, Jamie was up seconds later to make sure he hadn't destroyed the damn thing, letting out a low grunt as he clipped the protective case shut around his device again and let out an annoyed sigh at his own patheticness.  
"Hn."  
He'd have to offer some kinda pay-back... at very least for that ass shot. Hell, did Mako even know she'd sent those? Well, HELL, he was gonna.  
It was evil and dubious and it WOULD get him in a shit-ton of trouble... but he needed a little revenge and it felt good to know that even if he couldn't see Mako's reaction, his little charade would be worth it (even just the laugh).  
There was something nice and pleasant about Tobie being home; Shelby was occupied and despite being a fairly happy person in general, was even more care-free, daring to teeter on sophomoric at times-- now being one of them as she was encumbered with the presence of her rarely-there husband.  
Good.  
Sneaking into their room and rifling through the top drawer of his father's gigantic bureau (which he'd been caught looking for confiscated toys and makeshift slingshots) for a simple set of whites, panties and a tiny nothing-cup bra, garters and thigh-highs. The outfit, surely was some kind of joke that had been acquired for his father (he was very vehement about never having been pure enough to wear white) but he wasn't hesitating with stuffing the garments under his shirt and fleeing as quietly as he could back to his bedroom.  
Twenty minutes later and only mild fury at the struggle with the bra clasps and Jamison was satisfied with the monstrosity he had transformed into. The lingerie was simple but old, white lace, gentle loops across the tiny, almost useless breast cups and a tiny ivory bow that sat on the brassiere as well as on the front of the panties.  
The undies were hilarious, barely modestly in containing his dick-- maybe he wouldn't outright send Mako one of his cock-- surely, he had been blessed with a reasonably large pecker to compensate for his lack of arm and leg but... Ohhh... the thought was enough to make his face feel warm.  
What would his big'un do? If he complained... he'd just say it was payback for the speedo shots-- Hell, maybe it'd make him jealous... Make him think that he was getting dressed up for someone else.  
The thought made a low giggle leave the blonde and he shook the evil idea out of his head. Now, to look casual, like this was just 'some natural thing'-- Jamie held up his phone on selfie mode, grinning, his tongue peeking out as he snapped the pic.

 **Junkrat:** "Look wot i found in Tobie's suitcase, m8! :D" It was a convenient lie, a good excuse!

Poor Mako-- blindsided as he found himself now twenty hours behind his time zone, his comfort zone, had reached over to pick up his phone as he sat in the living room of his Aunt Kanani's house with his cousins and sisters, Tané, fortunately, the center of attention. Good thing too as his eye yerked at the image that suddenly loaded, cheeks going furiously red hot under the bandanna that the very object of the picture had gifted him.  
Clearing his throat, the biggest teenager in the room shifted a little, typing back a quick lie of his own.

 **Roadie:** "Pic didn't load. Send more. Lots more."

And it was Junkrat's turn to flush, the breath the didn't realize he was holding in exhaled slowly as he sat back on his bed and tried not to tremble with textcitement. (That would be text-induced excitement.)  
A nostril flare occurred as he sucked in a deep breath and lay back against his pillows, snapping a barely shot of his lap, the thigh-highs and sending it, not waiting for a response before sliding his fingers beneath the elastic of the hosiery and sending that shot of his organic fingers spread against his thigh. It was too exciting.  
Jamison was rewarded with quick responses of thumbs up emojis-- everything fairly neutral from the big boy but for what it was worth positive.

 **Roadie:** "Moar"

The blonde fired back another picture of his smiling, flushed face and it was clear he was lying down, obvious that his organic hand was reaching low. Mako sprung up from the love seat he'd been sandwiched into, unable to keep his cool any longer in this room full of family-- he needed some fresh air.  
Oh God.  
What did this mean?  
He wanted more.  
 _ **GOD!**_  
He most certainly did want more and the pressure of his dick pressing against his jean shorts was as unbearable as it was embarrassing. This had crossed a line... One, that certainly needed to be crossed.  
One that he'd wanted to cross... he just hadn't sorted out when, exactly and truthfully that part didn't even matter anymore. They were WELL over the line and it was summer and they were far enough apart to justify this. Surely. Right?  
Was Junkrat messing with him? Just because he was far away and there was no real recourse? Was it more than that? It was enough for right now to make the big, blushing teenager let out a shaky breath, hardly noticing his favorite cousin stomping after him.  
"Hey! You okay cuz?"  
"Uhh. Yeah."  
Kiki's eyes narrowed as if she could see through the black cloth covering the lower half of her big relative's face.  
"Is it him?"  
"What? Huh?" There was a tight, defensive edge to Mako's retort, nostrils flaring as he glanced quickly down at his vibrating yet again phone and quickly punched back a reply.  
**Roadie:** "A+"  
And he gulped, eyes flicking guiltily back to his curly haired cousin.  
"Is he tellin' you he misses you?"  
"Uhh... somethin' like that." The oldest Rutledge boy managed to grunt, swallowing as he tried to will the girl away.  
"Yeahhh? You tellin' him that you miss him too? How come you won't show me any pictures of him, ey?" She tittered, reaching over to playfully grab at rarely-seen cousin's phone.  
"Don't!" And there was a little bit too much panic to his voice for Kiki to continue.  
"Kokooo... is everything okay?"  
"I... dunno." He managed to wheeze, taking a seat heavily on the stone walkway that led around the house and setting his phone on his lap. "I... think so. Just."  
"Can I help?"  
Mako sighed at that, a relieved sound as she took a seat across from him, casually sitting among grass and dirt. How uncommon... to have someone who wanted to see success rather than the chaos his sisters embraced.  
"Okay well." There the big teenager began the quick explanation of what he'd just been bombarded with, somehow not feeling mortified as Kiki's eyes widened and her cheeks pinked. "No. You can't see them."  
"Aww, c'mon!!! I won't tell!"  
"Yeah... but they're for me."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"I..." That caused a sudden frown, a furrow in his forehead and Mako went silent, shrugging once. "Dunno."  
"Ohhh... Koko-- I was just kidding... Are they lewd? Do you really think he'd send racy pictures to like, just anyone?"  
"...Dunno."  
"Makooooooo... Don't!!! Do y'want me to ask?"  
"No!!!" He barked suddenly, grabbing his phone before Kiki could reach for it more than once.  
"I'm sorry, 'Ko, I didn't mean anything by it... Maybe you should ah... send him some back? To sorta... seal the deal?"  
The look that was shot to his petite cousin was scandalous, Mako's mouth falling open almost audibly.  
"Where--"  
"I _gotchu_ , cuz!"  
"Wh--"  
"I GOTCHU, cuz!!!" Kiki chirped, hopping up and squeezing his big body in an impromptu hug before rushing back inside-- allowing the teen some time to process.

Mako wouldn't find out until he got back that his somewhat secret crush had been caught red-handed and white-topped by his father, the man going almost full tilt berserk at the sight of his son smoking in his garments.  
It wasn't the fact that he had sought the clothing. Nor was it the fact that he was smoking-- it was that he was exposing the delicate, hand-stitched lace to that godforsaken smoke!!!  
"ARE YOU MENTAL?!" Tobias managed to screech, turning his back to his son as he stood too dramatically in the doorway. "Remove the garments. IF you so desire to travel down this road, we will go shopping. TOMORROW. Ooohh, don't EVER LET ME CATCH YOU IN MY FINE DAINTIES AGAIN!!" Another yelp of rage and Jamison knew in his gut that despite the horror of embarrassment, the life-long nagging he would receive because of this spontaneous event would be close to the death of him.  
\-- But the big boy would get a response back the next morning, a gingerly typed--

  
**Junkrat:** "hooley dooley m8, get weed yet?"  
**Roadhog:** "Sorted but not as good as home"  
**Junkrat:** "No shit!!!"

  
And things were back to 'normal'. Until the next day, naturally.

Kiki had wasted no time on her personal mission to see her cousin happy (or at very least indulged,) seeking a simple set of sheer black, almost mesh bra and panties, stockings to boot-- Hopefully they were the right size.  
"How...?"  
"Don't ask."  
"But--"  
"Look, things need to be done, I get them done, yeah?" The short girl murmured matter-o-factly, flicking a hand through her thick hair as she preened with pride. "Ya need help gettin--"  
"Probably but no."  
"It'll be--"  
"Kiki, no... You've helped plenty." Mako interrupted, balling the mincy fabric in his half-gloved hands. This was bold and it would either push things completely over the edge or it would be something he and Jamie could laugh about (hopefully)... But at the moment, there was a gnawing bit of dread, a tiny bit of panic in his belly. Should he even?  
"Aww... yer no fun-- that's lie, you're the best."  
The bigger of the two grinned at that, pulling down the bandanna (Which he had explained was something of a gift from this blonde who was slowly consuming him) to offer the genuine article; Kiki meeting his grin with her own.  
"You sure?"  
"Yuh. Just... keep everyone distracted, if I'm gonna do this... s'gonna probably take a while."  
He was answered with a knowing cackle, the mere idea of Mako wrestling into a bra enough satisfaction at the moment.  
"Mmm, deal. Just y'know, invite me to the wedding, yeah?"  
"Maid of honor." He snorted before he'd realized what he said, eyes going wide with self-imposed embarrassment.  
"Ooooooooh, I see where your head is at boy!!!" Mako's beloved cousin cackled, clapping her hands together. "Gonna hold you to that!"  
"Hnf.."

Perhaps, he should have at least considered the help, as getting into the stockings and panties hadn't been so difficult-- even the garter thing had been easy (how the HELL had Kiki sized him up this well?) The bra, he had to be careful with, catching one of his nipple rings and stagging it with a muffled noise before cupping and adjusting. Why... did people do this? Aesthetic?

Standing in front of the door-length mirror in the guest room he was gratefully only sharing with his baby brother, Mako let out a soft grunt, adjusting himself a tad. Moving to the bed to lay down, he snapped a picture he was satisfied with, from his shoulders down, showing off his chest, his thighs, his-- well, it wasn't like Jamison had left much to the imagination either.  
'Should I send this...?' The behemoth thought, biting his bottom lip as he tried to steel himself. '...What if he doesn't like it?' -- It was a massive risk, sending a picture like this... but to justify that, Jamie had sent one (well, more like five) first.  
With a great big sigh, Mako sent the picture with no text, feeling his heart pounding with anticipation of a response, a tightness in his belly at the prospect of what it would mean if Jamie actually DID like it.  
And like... was an understatement.  
The blonde teenager was in the midst of his before bed shower, though it was running late (Hell, his schedule had been totally knackered due to Makkers going on vacation), his phone propped up on the same shelf that held his prosthetic limbs, playing some random playlist. The ba-ting of a message hit and he whirled after rinsing the shampoo from his hair, brows raising with anticipation as he saw that it was from his friend. A media attachment, ey?  
The sound that left Jamison was pitiful, it was weak, the phone nearly fumbling from his hand as he stared into the flesh and black and mesh and tits and belly and groin and... Oh GOD!!!! His dick got hard so fast it made him dizzy, wobbling to press his right shoulder against the shower wall for support.  
Oh-- there was no warning for something so unbelievably hot, was there... Oh-- WHAT DID THIS MEAN!!?? WAS THIS EVEN MAKO?!?! But it clearly was-- soft, round pierced tits trapped in a mesh bra, big supple belly curved against the bed he was lying on... Oh-- Mako wearing this, while lying on a bed. Oh God, the thought of Mako sliding into this-- for him. HOPEFULLY just for him...  
His thumb swiped to begin to text, but the throb tween his thighs was too distracting at the moment and he moved to enlarge the photo; setting his phone down his little shelf so he could get a better grip on himself-- literally.  
This was so self-indulgent, but so was the fact that Mako...  
"Ohhh... M'God..." Jamison wheezed, barely able to even concentrate on his task, shuddering as he leaned against the shower wall, already shuddering with how easy it was for him to get close to coming. He liked Mako-- more than liked him and he missed him-- the thought of the big boy made his heart ache, among other things. But to have this-- this sweet, little glimpse of perfection had the blonde boy jizzing into his palm, wheezing as he stood under the spray of the water to calm himself.  
Holy God.  
Hooley Dooley, even...

  
When he could stand (mostly), Junkrat picked up his phone after ineffectually wiping a hand through his hair to dry it and punched back a response to the ever-anxious behemoth.

  
**Junkrat:** "OMFG-- U PUT ME RITE 2 SHAME, M8!!!"

  
Already having pried himself out of the skimpy clothing, Mako let out his own held sigh and sat back on the bed, shooting a glance at the pile of black mesh and satin that he'd managed to fold into a very inconspicuous ball. He'd ask Kiki if that was meant for him to keep (prolly was) and then bring it back home-- maybe get a little more use outta it.

 **Roadie** : ::pig snout emoji::  
**Junkrat:** A+++

The response was as good as Roadhog could have expected-- both teens taking a major risk and coming out with a bit of positivity rather than something that could have easily been turned to blackmail.  
It was the next day, that Mako decided to seek his great-grandfather, the old man ever a beacon of hard to decipher jargon and wild, almost insane sounding laughter. But--- he was his mom's koroua, he was a sage old creature who was revered on this island. To ask his grandpa how to carve a hook of love would be bold and surely he'd have to prove his desire to do such a thing. But surely, the old man could see... couldn't he?  
"Mako-- My biggest boy... Hahaha!!!" The hunched and wrinkly old creature rumbled as he hobbled towards his largest great-grandchild, looking absolutely dwarfed by him. The fact that this man was still alive-- and so was his daughter and his daughter's daughter and then her flock of children was a true gift.  
"Koro-koro... I..."  
"I need you for the day, Wawa promised me your big bones for today, ehh? Come now, child!"  
And Mako had to follow obediently, only marginally reluctant as he leered at the fishing hooks and nets that he was obliged to carry, trudging after the old man without much say.  
"Something's eating you, eh?"  
"Huh?" The black haired teen rumbled, his eyes going wide as he whipped his head towards his great-grandfather, the old man casual with his call-out.  
"Someone on y'mind, boy! I see it!!" He murmured, pointing at his thick great-grandbaby and smirking. "Need you to find me some driftwood, eh? Pale-- white. Bleached, yeah?"  
"Mmh..?"  
"Go!" Mako's Great Koroua, formerly known as Makoa, the bold man, for whom the oldest of the Rutledge boys was named for and clapped his gnarled hands together as he watched the big one move with sudden haste.

The teenager hadn't realized that he'd been tasked to seek the plank of salt-conditioned wood that he'd be carving his effigy of affection out of until the sun hit high-noon. It had been hours since he'd pried off his shirt-- too hot to be trapped beneath the fabric as he hovered over the old man. His gaze no longer flicking to his old man hauling in a ton of fish as he began to whittle away at the wood, sweat dripping into his eyes as he broke the piece down from something as long as his arm to something as small as his pinkie finger over the next several hours.  
He'd forgotten to eat-- to drink-- to take a break and found his great-grandfather offering him a fire roasted opakapaka (pink snapper) on a stick-- which Mako hungrily ate, nodding with gratitude at the grandly smiling old man.  
"Lookin' good boy! Lookin' good!! What do you call him, eh??"  
THAT-- had the brute of teenager blanching as he stared at the still grinning creature, this old man who had seen multiple generations of his family, who had stared into their eyes and read their souls.  
"...Jamison."  
"Mmmmmmhhh..."  
"Wot do he--"  
"He makes my heart hurt, Koro..." Mako wheezed softly, his eyes shutting as he breathed this to his old man, swallowing the guilt of his admission.  
"No no-- Boy-- is not hurt... is yearn-- your heart grows stronger, yeah? You feel for him, mmh? But you become a better man, yeah? You become who you are meant to be when you know what it is you need to be best man-- Hook looks good! Looks GOOD BOY!! AHAHAAHAHAAHA!!!!!!" Makoa howled, laughing wildly as he clapped a hand on his great-grandson's bareback.  
"Ehh..." Mako sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the decrepit man, then back at the nearly done hook between his fingers. He'd slaved over this today-- caught ZERO fish, but he'd crafted something beautiful... Now-- all he had to do was find a way to actually give it to Junkrat.  
There was only about six days left of his trip-- and the two boys texted regularly, though no more racy texts had been initiated by either party-- yet. Just the casual 'How ya doin' or 'what ya upta' and so on, Jamie getting as antsy as Mako for the other to be in his general vicinity once again.  
For the first time, Manawa found all of her wishes for her sweet son to find someone to capture his attention to be reconsidered-- he was becoming awfully mopey, a bit more than distracted; hiding behind his bandanna, worrying the hook he'd carved a little too obviously between his fingers. She'd told him to relax more than once-- encouraged it plenty of times, but even Mama Rutledge found herself eager to get back to Australia and-- she LOVED being home!

A quick text to the blonde woman who she was warming to on the daily had the big matriarch sighing with relief.

 **Mana <3:** "Ey, we're coming in on Tuesday, around 1800, if all goes well  
**Shell-Bee:** "We'll be there with bells on, bringing Sheila, so brace yerself xoxoxo"  
**Mana <3:** "I will do my best ;)"

  
Manwaa felt satisfied with this, smirking to herself as she tried to squelch the excitement over the reality that the silly blonde boy that her son had (too) obvious feelings for was the sole offspring of one of the nation's most loved drag queens-- OOH! It was too much!

  
"TAIKAAA!!!" --and off she went to babble at her husband, momentarily distracted by the mild annoyance of her mopey son.  
More days passing of trivial texting and even Kiki had to nudge at her cousin, tipping her head to the side as he leered at his unmoving phone.  
"Looking at it isn't gonna make him message you."  
"Maybe."  
"Noooooo Koko, don't be silly."  
"Hnf..." Came his muffled noise of disagreement, eyes narrowing at his ever bouncy cousin, then back at his phone. "I didn't think I would..."  
"What, miss him this much?"  
"...Right." The way that word left Mako's mouth made the short, curly-haired girl let out a sigh of her own, daring to reach forward and pat his head. "He's lucky, y'know."  
"Hn.. He doesn't know..."  
"..." Kiki fixed her cousin with a long look, brows furrowing as she leered at the bigger boy. "Gonna give him yer hook?"  
"Uhh... Yah." The behemoth sighed out softly, nodding once before automatically reaching for the talisman that was tucked safely in his pocket.  
"So... he probably knows. Y'know, an' those pictu--"  
What was visible of Mako's face went beet red, his eyes darting around the room to see if anyone had been eavesdropping... (probably, but there was nothing too good yet)  
"--ehhhhhh... Let's go for a walk or somethin' eh? You're gonna be leaving soon and then I won't get to find out any more good stuff until you bring him next year."  
It was the big teenager's turn to fix his cousin with a stare, mouth falling open again beneath his black handkerchief, cheeks going tomato red again.  
"...Maybe."  
"Ehehehehe!! You're so hopeful!!! I love it! C'mon, Koko, let's go find some shells."

Twenty or so hours away, Jamison wasn't faring so well either; frustrated and trying not to feel as mopey and needy as he was exuding-- he'd already nagged his mother to full annoyance with his bitching and his father was preparing-- now a day in advance for how aloof and uninterested he was going to be in front of Mako and his family. Oddly enough, Tobie was as terribly amused that Taika Rutledge was the father of the boy his son was smitten with--- not all that hard to see the family resemblance once it clicked-- but augh! What a small world!!

However-- this tidbit had not been dropped on the blonde amputee just yet and he sighed as he thumbed through his phone. Business had been a little slow, slow enough for him to hesitate over the unopened message from Blake Andersen//Blanders' and his stomach turned.

If he opened it-- it'd send a notification that it'd been read and that... just wasn't good but fro the preview Jamie could see that his crude, shitty, pushy sort-of-an-ex-kinda-something (did it count if they had only been fooling around for a few weeks?

Or that the other guy didn't want to make what they 'were' official in any way?)

But... business was still slow and Junkrat squeezed his eyes shut as he opened the text-- and was immediately hit up a moment later.

  
**Blanders:** "U around?"

Jamie paused, letting out a sigh through his nose, then sat up and hated himself as he relished in having somebody pay him a little attention.

 **Junkrat:** "Not now, tomoz"  
**Blanders:** "U sure?"

Another sigh an Jamison realized that no matter the amount of money he could scrape off of this turd would make it worth having to deal with his pushy ass in person.

 **Junkrat:** "Tomoz. Or the next day. Outta town."

That obviously wasn't true; Mako was out of town, but if he had learned anything from the last encounter with his handsy ex-something it was to have the big'un around for protection.  
Feeling somewhat satisfied that at least that terrible part of himself that needed to be paid attention to was, Jamie flopped back down on his bed, letting out a soft sigh against the t-shirt of Mako's he'd found hidden in his sheets-- one that he'd thoroughly defiled and probably was going to keep out of principal... but it was refreshing to smell, it was relaxing.  
It made his heart kinda hurt a little.

Not at all like how things had been with Blake Goddamn Andersen-- there wasn't much to a basic brat like him; a well orthodontic'd smile and a reputation for giving good head-- not that Jamison had ever found out. There wasn't even anything really HAPPENING between him and Mako... but it sure felt like something. The anticipation, the way he felt full and pleased when the bigger teen was around.  
Weak and guilty feeling for whatever reason, Jamie flicked open his phone again, sighing as he punched yet another text to Roadhog that he probably wasn't going to send.

 **Junkrat:** "Miss u fatty"

And then he'd hesitate.

And then he'd swipe the message away -- like he had for the past week or so, feeling like a mushy lonely loser.

Except tonight, inlieu of deleting the text, it had been accidentally sent and Jamie let out a panicked squeak, sitting bolt upright in his bed as he saw with dread that the text had been 'read' and that Mako was typing back.

"Oh God, oh God--- ohhhhh man...." The blonde groaned, rubbing both hands through his hair and turning his phone face down so he couldn't immediately see the response.

That 'ba-ting' that sounded made Jamison wince but he picked up his phone quickly, opening the text window.

 **Roadie:** "Miss u 2, psycho. C u tomoz"

The giggle that erupted from Junkrat bordered on manic, hands seizing into fists as he could hardly contain his reaction... Well! That was better than he had expected! Makkers was just full of surprises, wasn't he! Oh... maybe there was hope... after all, he HAD made his background the one and only glorious sexy picture that Mako had sent--- It was like, he had to remind himself it was real, at all times.  
Yes, that was definitely the reason. He wasn't as smitten as a kitten at all...

\- - -

"Oh look-- there they are!" Shelby murmured to her son, gripping his shoulder as the watched the familiar pile of Rutledges pour into the terminal. Tobie, ever incognito stood off from his family, leaning against one of the decorative pillars in the foyer, his kohl lined eyes flicking over the revered humans and he watched the way his son tensed. Then the way the bigger boy turned and he could see the smile in the big'un's eyes despite the lower half of his mouth being covered.  
"Oiii!!! Makkers!!!" Tobias Fawkes then watched one of the loves of his life bound towards the behemoth teen, watched as Jamie was picked up with zero effort, watched their mutual smiles and the glow was almost too intimate to behold-- like they didn't realize they were in public.

He really couldn't object to much-- he'd fallen hard for Shelby after several bizarre match-ups-- trying to tell himself that it couldn't be her that he wanted. Oof, STILL wanted. But even so.

Mako was unabashedly grinning as he set Jamie down, nostrils flaring as he tipped his head down a fraction; his heart pounding too hard as the blonde looked up, almost expectantly at him...

And then they parted with a forced laugh on Junkrat's part, making a show of pushing away from the bigger teenager, though he was desperate to be close.

"Ehehehe!! Did ya gain weight?!" The blonde teased, cheeks still hot as he kept his eyes away from Mako's face then was pushed further away by a giant hand on his head.  
"Ya little runt..."  
"Ayyy!!!"

The flirting was cute--- but to Manawa and Shelby, who glanced at one another before shooting similar looks back at their romantically conflicted children-- this was getting a little exaspering.

"At least they'll be more tolerable..." Shelb murmured to the taller woman, shaking her head with a thin lipped look.  
"Mmh... We'll see. Okay, where is he??" Manawa's gears shifted suddenly and she turned to face the blonde woman, grinning her be-dimpled grin as she glanced around.  
"Ehh, oh! Behind ya, t'yer left, looking like he desperately wants a durry..."

Manawa turned to see the man who she idolized being talked to by her husband and she fought the urge to rush over and save Mr.Fawkes from the possible relentless questions that could bubble out of Taika.

"Ehh.."  
"Y'know, they were sorta eh, friends-- well, amicable at very least-- come to think of it, Tobie kinda had a ton of friends--- well an' me." Shelby beamed by the end of her self-interrupting, Manawa looking hopefully back over at the two.  
"Long time no see, brother! How you doin', besides obviously really well." Taika trailed off, rubbing at the back of his head as he grinned at the just slightly taller man.  
"Well, thank you-- you seem to have mastered procreation." Tobias murmured with a deadpan, eyeing the seemingly endless line of Rutledgii.  
"Ehhhh...." Taika flushed, then gestured at his wife while rubbing his neck. "Ehehehe... What can I say?"  
"M'not so great at it, m'self-- mine came out only half done and yet still a whole pain in me arse..." The buzz-cutted blonde tittered and his sassing was rewarded with another loud, booming laugh from the Rutledge Patriarch.  
"Seems like a good kid."  
"He damn well better be." Tobie murmured and found his arm hooked by his wife, who had ushered over Manawa--- barely able to contain herself.

The parents hit it off quite well, much to the double-edged sword of it all -- it would be good to have them be plesant.. but if they started hanging out. Jamison shuddered at the thought, nudging into the bigger teenager next to him and was rewarded with Mako draping his big arm across his shoulders. The weight was noticible... but it felt warm and good, despite it being the second week of July in Australia.

"Y'comin' over?"  
"Y'want me?" 'To' --- Mako forgot to wheeze out, his eyes widening a fraction as they walked towards the parking structure. Maybe Junk didn't catch that omission.  
"'Course Ah do, fattums, we got lost time t'make up fer!" Junkrat chirped, draping an arm casually around the bigger boy's lower back and they walked together, careless to anyone looking at themselves-- and no one paid either teen any mind but their parents who felt a fraction of relief at the sight.

They had time.  
\---


	6. What It Do, Boo??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are building up to an Adult Party and these foolish Junkers don't know how to keep dancing around how they feel. Maybe they'll swim around it?

\---  
Back in Jamie's room --as Mako had gotten into the back of Shelby's four by four after giving it a wary glance-- (Leave it to her to have the gaudiest version of the biggest truck currently available... Fortunately, the windows were quite tinted so there was little chance of him being seen in this electric orange beast) -- the two had fallen into their normal routine of bullshitting about random nonsense and smoking weed. However, on the tip of both of their tongues sat questions.  
Mako had every right to ask 'why' first, why Jamie had sent him those pictures--- Like, he'd seen... a lot. Not that he was complaining... Should he have been complaining? Was it some kinda test? Should he have sent anything (text-wise?) back? Junk had seemed to like what he'd gotten.  
Liked it?

He loved it. Jamie was practically trying to burn it into the glass of his phone so he could look at it always. What an unbelievable sight, even the thought had Jamison stirring a little, clearing his throat as he passed back the joint he'd been bogarting to find Makkers looking at him.

"Wot-- want a pictu--oooff!" Jamison managed to clap both hands across his mouth, smothering any further imbecilic nonsense from fluttering past his lips; but naturally, it was too late and Roadhog was almost choking on his inhale, like a proper amateur, eyes going wide as he sought some fresh air.  
"Got a few already." Mako countered, shooting Jamison a little side-eye as he handed back the joint.  
"Ah only got one..." The blonde sulked, taking a quick hit of the joint with a smirk on his face but unable to actually look up at the bigger boy.  
"Mmh... patience." Was all dark-haired teen replied, taking the joint back before pausing. "Shotgun?" Mako watched the smaller boy's eyebrows raise a bit, his cheeks still ruddy as he shifted a little too quickly to look at his companion.  
"Aww, hell yes, mate..." Jamison almost panted out, trying not to appear as eager as he felt-- There had been one too many fantasies about this, a few too many times had he pictured climbing on top of the bigger teenager, cupping his face and just forgetting about the joint all together...

The blonde cleared his throat as he played it cool and shifted a little, getting up on his knees on the couch next to his dearly missed friend, desperately wanting to get on top of him-- GOD he probably could with no issue and only very little effort... But even _THIS_ was making him a little too warm and he had to recoil before leaning in, letting out a nervous giggle.

"Wait-- wait, sorry, mate-- S'been too long!!" Was Jamie's shitty excuse and he took another quick hit before pressing both hands to Mako's shoulders, bodily leaning against him (and being incredibly subtle as he spread his fingers, seeking bra straps) while tipping his head to the side to blow a stream of smoke towards his mouth. The bigger teenager's hands hesitated, curled against the couch before one moved to his friend's side, tugging him a little bit closer.  
God--- it felt so good to have Jamison this close-- it made his fingers tingle-- it made everything tingle a little bit and Mako was reminded of the hook pendant buried deep in his pocket.  
Still had to fork that over-- but right now...  
This was as it should be and both teenagers felt pleased with the situation-- as best they could.  
"Hasn't been THAT long..." Mako murmured, smirking a little at the other teenager as he pulled down his bandanna and stifled the urge to leer at the smoke drifting from his lips.  
"Felt like ferever..." Jamie sulked, offering the joint back to Mako so he could provide a shotgun as well.  
"Mmh... Y'missed me." The bigger teen stated, biting the joint and drawing the blonde's face to his-- two fingers under his chin and it was hard to stare him in the eye and not feel like he was swooning.  
"Bunches..." Jamie admitted, leaning up to inhale the plume, hands still braced on Hog's shoulders. He'd admittedly had a crush on the bigger boy-- had sorta thought he was cute, in a 'biggest boy ever, with long eyelashes, big lips and a sparkle in his eyes that needed to be investigated...' The blonde was... more than chuffed to find out that Mako Rutledge smoked pot-- at least that would put them on the same radar and as time wore on, pleased to know that the guy had a weird sense of humor like him-- could DEAL with his bullshit in stride.  
To know, to sorta realize that he was right, that there was more to the big'un and that all that moody, angry-seeming, quiet-shit was just people misinterpreting him... To know what Roadie was REALLY like... Made him ache. Made him feel like... maybe he could trust his gut instead of the guidance of anyone else. Mako was the only boy he'd had a crush on and legitimately acted on, taking it upon himself to ask Makkers for some help, offer a deal that was too good to refuse. To think that he'd end up kneeling over the taller teen's thighs, their foreheads nearly touching as they smoked together, or that he'd be desperate to receive a text from the bigger boy, that he felt his heart swell every time the big'un entered the room...  
Oh, even this was good enough for now.  
Jamison sucked in the smoke smoothly, eyes shut as he soaked up this moment, barely able to contain another nervous giggle, the one that constantly wanted to eek past his lips, the side of his mouth turning up a grin. His eyes snapped open as he exhaled the smoke through his nose, looking down at the flagging joint between Mako's lips-- Ohhohohoho, if he was drunk, just even a tiny bit, it'd be so easy to admit how he felt.

  
To tell Mako that he was a total piece of useless shit when he wasn't around.

  
To tell him how he just... made everything feel better-- more exciting, more worthwhile.

  
Tell him that he-- **!!!**

  
The amputee took the almost finished joint from his friend, clearing his throat as he eyeballed the smoldering thing between them.

  
"Y'reckon there's one left in 'ere, eh?"  
"Mmh, try." Was all Mako could manage at the moment, caught staring at the teen on his lap, both hands now at Jamie's almost not-there waist. This was nearly as indulgent as sending those pictures-- his heart's desire perched on him, their casual closeness and ease of simply existing together making it harder and harder to resist just giving in.  
Jamie surely had to like him back... Right? And for what it was worth... He'd never really paid the sex of who he found attractive all that much mind. Having crushes just seemed distracting-- people who were falling all over themselves to impress another teenager, to maybe get close, get friction... They were idiots.  
And he was one of them now.  
"Heh..." Was the distracting breath that left Junkrat and Hog tilted his head back a bit, lips parted and a decision was made for the foolish blonde before he'd even registered it. The joint disappeared into his mouth as his mismatched hands came up to cup the bigger boy's barely stubbled cheeks and he pressed a very faint, but very unmistakeably deliberate kiss to his crush's lips, acting the whole time as if he was indeed providing the smoke of the shotgun.  
But when he pulled back, it was to his friend's thick eyebrows being raised and lips legitimately tingling.  
"Wot?" Jamie asked coyly, brows raising innocently as his hands returned to Mako's shoulders.  
"Hmh...." Was the noise he got in response from the bigger teenager, almost thoughtful sounding but shrugged, his grip on the other's waist loosening.  
"Oi! So, yeah!" As if remembering to continue a conversation they hadn't been having, Rat sprung up, eyes wide as he be moved quickly to his desk, rummaging through his drawers. "Made me' mum some new bangles, ehh? Thought Ah'd get yer opinion on 'em--" The blonde began as he rifled and only mildly noticed Mako get up and sift through his cargo pockets for the modest square box that held the three thin bracelets that he had procured for what unbeknownst to him would be one of the finest women he'd ever meet and held them up for Jamie to look at between his sausage fingers.  
"Whoa!! Great moinds, ehh!!?" The blonde giggled, taking the bracelets as he offered the ones he'd made to Hog to inspect.  
"These are nice. Y'make rings?"  
"Thanks, mate! Huhh.. Haven't troied! Ah'll put it on me list!" Jamie chirped, pleased with the compliment but clearly distracted as he looked at the pale gold bangles. "These are... really noice-- moight'a out done me this toime, pig'un.."  
"Nah..." Mako murmured while shaking his head and offering them back.  
"She'll love 'em anyway-- she loves dangly shit..." The amputee murmured, then turned back to his desk. "Wanna smoke summore?"  
"Yuh." Came the simple but eager response, Mako nodding once as he set all four of the bracelets into his little box then down on the desk. "Gotcha somethin' too."  
"Oooohh, did'ja now?!"  
"Mmh.." Was all the big boy rumbled, reaching into his pocket and hesitating before pausing. "S'in my other bag... If y'come over tomorrow... Help me watch Tané--"  
"Yer parents are going out? Y'just got back from vacation!" The shorter teen balked, smirking a little bit as he sized up the bigger boy, then laughed at Mako's shrug. "Suuuure, suuuuure, Ah love that lil ankle biteh!"

-

It would be nearly 24 hours later that they'd find themselves in the brute's basement bedroom, Mako having carried his little brother up to his own room as he'd fallen asleep in Jamie's arms much to both of their surprise. This did mean, however, that they had *their* time.  
"Y'sleepin' over?"  
"Y'finna give me a ride home?"  
"Guess yer sleepin' over then..." The bigger boy rumbled, smirking a little as he waited for Jamie to finish rolling their joint before he pulled out the hook he'd slaved over, holding it out to the other. "Here."  
"Wot's this--" Jamie balked, eyes narrowing a little at the white, sharp-looking pendant. "... 'lil bit'a cute tat' or summat?" He said teasingly, reaching out for the pendant, brows raising at how sharp it was.  
The bigger boy resisted letting out a sigh, swallowing back the urge to spill that he'd sought the wood, he'd learned the craft, he'd carved and smoothed this thing for hours-- it was meant to be all made in one day, to have whatever blood, sweat or tears that came with creating something ingrained in it.  
"...uhh..." The big'un cleared his throat, swallowing, "Yeah, somethin' like that..." Was all Mako could manage, trying not to feel the sudden throb in his chest, the self-imposed agony.  
"Well... put it 'round me neck, ya fatty..." Jamie breathed, unable to feel a little bit pleased that he'd been thought of when Makkers was on vacation... Even if it was something silly, he still liked it.  
"Y...Yeah?"  
"S'wot yer supposed ta' do, roit?"  
A twinge of hopefulness, a guilty pang thrummed through him and Hog felt his face get warm... He really should tell Jamie what this meant... he really should, but he moved behind his seated friend, taking back the pendant and laying it against his chest, peeking over the blonde's shoulder to see where it sat before tying the rawhide strings.  
Pink-faced, Jamison tucked the pendant into his tanktop, glancing at the behemoth. "M'gonna put this under me shirt, so... y'know..."  
"So wot..?" Mako rumbled as he collected drink and sat down next to the blonde, idly holding their soon-to-be-smoked joint.  
"So yer sisters don't get any funny ideas, mate... Ya know..."  
"Oh... Right." The bigger teenager breathed out, brows furrowed with worry... did he already know what this meant?  
No... Impossible.

They smoked as they always did, hesitating when the joint became short enough for shotgunning but Mako cast a leery look at his door and Jamie let out a sort of disgruntled sound. Yes, they wanted to... But it wasn't worth the drama, again.  
"Yer mom's party is... wot..."  
"Next Saturday, big'un! Yer still comin', roit? Y'can wear them trunks Ma gotcha or y'know them tiny little baby bullshit ones if'n y'want m'Da t'have a heart attack..." Jamie snorted, his cheeks going flush again at the very idea and how much teasing he'd get from his father of his crush was showing off that much skin.  
"Does yer Dad even loike me?"  
"Oh, he's just a catty prick... He loikes ya cuz Ah loike ya-- Ah mean.. y'know wot Ah mean..." Junkrat babbled, holding up what was left of the joint to Mako who waved it away.  
"Do I?" Roadhog murmured, giving his friend side eye.  
"Do yeh?" Who gave the side-eye right back. "Yer gonna sleep over?"  
"It's yer mom's birthday party--- Finna get wasted, right?"  
"Hell yes!" Jamison chirped, all grins as he reached to his throat to idly touch the pendant. Felt nice. Wasn't heavy at all, was quite smooth.  
"Then yeah." Mako answered simply, reaching to pull his bandana back up so he could allow himself a side-eye at what Jamison was doing and the sly grin that accompanied it.  
-  
It was only a few days until the next time that Jamie was over at the Rutledge home, waiting patiently in the kitchen for Manawa to prepare a bowl of warm cereal for the toddler who had by some miracle found his way not only into his big brother's bedroom, but against the side of his bed, staring at the snoring blonde boy that everyone in this house seemed to be infatuated with. Not that Junkrat was complaining entirely, but he woke with a start, shuddering back and away from the giggling child, scooting back into Mako who woke with an equally massive jolt, up on his elbow in a moment.  
"Tata... What are you doing in here..." Came the bigger boy's grunt and he sighed before hefting off the bed and picking up the baby, who babbled out enough to insinuate that he was hungry. And with a nose wrinkle, dirty. Another sigh from the biggest Rutledge brother and both boys got up with a sigh as if this was some part of a domestic routine.  
"Ah'll be back in a minute--" Jamison almost breathed out 'dear', but stretched instead, reaching above his head and popping his back before glancing at the big'un he'd woken up next to with an unabashed smile.  
"Yes, dear." Mako snorted out, indulging what felt like the easy set-up as he held his brother an arm's length away and went to find his dad. There as an unspoken rule that whenever there was some kind of gross mess it was to be brought ot Dad's attention first-- who always took it in stride with a head shake and a smile. Manawa had trained these children well!  
"Hah!" The blonde boy barked out, cheeks pinking a little at how silly the other was-- hell, Makkers must'a figured that his sisters were still asleep if he'd let something out like that. The amputee found himself in the kitchen, hoisted up on a stool, chin in his hand as he grinned sleepily at the Rutledge Matriarch.  
"Can't believe he woke you up-- M'so sorry... Maybe we SHOULD get Koko a lock for his door."  
"Ah would second that." Jamie murmured in agreement, his idly twisting the hook pendant that he'd grown comfortable with wearing between his fingers and missing the pointed look the braided woman shot him. She was distracted from her retort by the sight of the necklace, by the relief that suddenly washed over her.  
"Oh... *finally*..."  
"Eh?" The blonde boy looked up, brows raising as he watched Mom Ruts mix Tane's oatmeal.  
"He gave it to you already, eh?"  
"Huh?"  
"The pendant-- the hook. Oh... he worked so hard on that with Koroua..." Manawa murmured letting out a soft sigh as she smiled at the other boy. "I can't believe he gave it to you already! It looks so good!!!" She tittered, letting out a pleased laugh as she pushed the warm bowl of baby food to what appeared to be her son's boyfriend.  
"Ohhh... finally. He gave you his love hook, God, I thought it was going to take forever..." The older woman murmured more to herself than to the boy, another happy giggle leaving her as she left the kitchen and the blonde boy sitting there, beet red.  
"Wot?" Was all Jamie managed, clutching the bowl to his chest, then looking down.  
Oh no... He'd shit all over this thing... like, right out of the gate. First thing and Mako had just... He'd just gone along with it like this wasn't some incredibly important thing to both of them.  
The blonde had to set the bowl down, dropping his head into his folded arms as he took a few deep breaths to calm down.  
There as no way that Mrs.Rutledge was messing with him-- she had no reason to, she wasn't Shelby...

  
But this was big-- this meant something, a huge something.

Mako had officially hooked him and he hadn't even realized it. Though... All it meant was that he was right, didn't it?

That there was **ZERO CHANCE** that Mako didn't like him--- more than a friend. This sorta, sealed it, didn't it? Sure, the falling asleep together and almost cheeky little smoking kisses could be explained-- well, that last one, not so much actually, but...

He was Right and now that he knew, for sure... well, mostly for sure, things could confidently get a little more interesting.

Just though... when was Makkers gonna tell him, eh?

Jamison found his best friend, Dad Rutledge and the little bugger that had woken him up in the living room and offered the bowl of warm food to the little boy already holstered in his booster seat.

"This one's on me, ya little turdlet..." Jamie chirped at the baby, setting down his bowl of mush then whirling on his heel to hook his arm with Mako's big one, tugging him from his dad. "C'mon, we got stuff to do..."  
"Oh, do ya? Sorry 'bout Tata Jamie, seems like everyone likes ya, yah?" Taika boomed with a laugh, looking between his sons and the blonde boy-- then at the pendant and his biggest child's pink face.  
"Uhh..."  
"Sure seems loike it! All th'ladies too! Maybe yer all predisposed t'loikin' Fawkeses.."  
"Well, yer mom is great! I mean, uhhh..." Taika glanced around, looking to see if his wife was near. "You good, kiddo?"  
"Ehehehe! Oi! Pops! Ah'm always good!!!" The blonde tittered, rifling into his cargo pocket as the older man went for his wallet-- and Mako gaped at the transaction potentially happening in his living room. "Oh-- noononononoo, none'a that, Ah eat an' sleep 'ere enough t'not--- no, keep yer dirty money..." Jamison murmured in a serious tone, pushing the rolled bag of weed into the Mr.Rutledge's hand-- again, all while the oldest son stared in shock.  
"What?" Came the innocent and shrugged question from father to son, brow arching as he eyed his boy. "Nothin' happened, here, yeah?"  
"Right."  
"Roit!!!" But Jamie burst into laughter, shaking his head as he re-hooked his arm to Mako's and tugged on him again. "C'mon, Ah hate waitin'!!!"  
The brute of a teen allowed himself to be pulled from the room, looking back at his father with bewilderment-- Did that just happen?  
"Did you just sell my Dad weed?"  
"Nah, nah mate, gave it to 'em-- he's loike, one'a Ma's best customers or summat-- rules are we don't charge the Rutledges anymore-- Y'know! She was pretty chuffed when Ah told'er Ah haven't charged y'in months..." Junkrat murmured idly, having a conversation with himself as Mako watched.  
"Huh..."  
Jamie smirked as he pushed into the other boy's room, bee-lining to the papers and already ground up pot on his dresser. "Y'want me t'roll somethin', pig'un?" There was a bit of ease, a little more comfort than usual at his well too casual demeanor.  
"Mmh..." The bigger of the two rumbled, adjusting the bandana over his face as he took a seat on his loveseat that could barely be called a chair. To his surprise and mild horror, he watched as the blonde made a shooing motion towards him, then dropped his narrow ass onto his left thigh, setting back against a broad belly.  
"Not too shabby! Don't know why we dinna'try this before, eh?" Jamie tittered, literally perched on the other boy, the hemp paper fold between his mismatched fingers. All of this was precarious and delicate, the blonde trying not to smirk as he felt the other tensed beneath him.  
"Uhh..."  
"Mmh... y'wanna loit it?"  
"Yeah..." Mako wheezed, pulling down his bandana and taking the joint from the other kid's fingers before holding it between his teeth while digging into the crevasse of the loveseat for a lighter (or three). "Wot..." He managed to huff out as Jamie pulled the joint from his grasp; his hands went automatically to the cushion at his sides, nostrils flaring as he felt the blonde settle.  
"Yer not tellin' me t'move, are ya? Sides, better view of yer tv here, than on th'bed... Bed's fer sleepin' an' shit..." Jamison murmured confidently, around the breath of smoke he'd sucked in, a pleased smirk on his face that he knew that Makkers couldn't see but could surely hear.  
There was no way to respond to that in a way that didn't somehow incriminate him-- so Mako simply took the joint back, with his right hand, left one raising to setting on the other teenager's hip.  
"Not tellin' me t'move, are ya?" Mako repeated his friend's cocky line, letting out a slow breath as the blonde offered the joint back wordlessly.  
"Nnh.." Was all the brute got in response and for that he was grateful.  
The hook looked so good on him... so natural. The dark brown rawhide contrasting with his skin, made his freckles pop out and the white-- the only thing white on Jamie Fawkes was the joint that tended to sit between his lips.  
They smoked in silence, Jamie barely moving but to breathe and pass back the smoke; Mako relishing being a chair for once in his life, fingers against the other teen's cargo shorted waist, very much feeling like in this guilty moment, that the blonde was very much his.  
Still, he couldn't quite put a finger on it, on when he'd started feeling like this-- like if he said the word, he could ask Jamie for a kiss and get one... Maybe it was around that time he'd found out for sure, he'd gotten the confirmation that Jamison Fawkes was openly (but not outly) into guys... He was a guy. That meant... Something, right?  
"...Shotgun?" The just thought-of-teenager murmured, unable to keep the smirk from his lips as he got up and turned around, perched once again against Mako's belly, trying not to think about how warm he was.  
"Yuh." And Hog's hand slid back to the spot it had warmed on Jamie's hip, his nostrils flaring as he tried not to gaze at the other.

_...Did he love Jamie?_

It sure _felt_ like he did.  
It sure made his whole body ache when the other guy wasn't around; sure made him feel almost light-headed just being near him and it wasn't just the weed.  
How lucky would he have to be, to have Junk like him back... Love him back?

Mako let out a soft sigh, head rolling back against the edge of the loveseat and he guiltily glanced at that perpetually smiling face, those almost glowing amber eyes.  
"Wot?"  
"Nothin'..." The bigger teenager lied, his other hand moving to Jamison's hip and he let his eyes fall shut as he devoured this moment.  
"Y'ready?"  
"Mmh..." Roadhog rumbled out, eyes slitting open as he watched what was possibly the love of his life lean into him, prosthetic fingers gracing his cheek as Jamie tilted his head to accommodate the steam of smoke.  
Oh God-- this was hard. It literally a nearly painful struggle to keep from getting a boner as he stared back at the absurd beauty of Mako Goddamn Rutledge. How was it possible that this scary behemoth was so... handsome. Jamie practically lived for his smile-- he had to low-key ask the guy to hide it because of how goddamn distracting his big lips were, his perfectly proportioned nose... That little dimple that popped up in his left cheek when he gave in and smiled too hard.

"Ehehe..." A weird giggle eeked out of the amputee as he touched that exposed jaw, getting comfortable and even a little familiar with smoking like this. Mako sucked in the breath through his mouth, eyes shutting as he exhaled through the nose and snapped his eyes back open to take the joint from Jamie and return the favor. He could only do this once or twice before the j got too short and he was liable to accidentally putting it out with too much spit.

Leave it to Jamie, an inevitable pro-- the blonde's hand dropping to Mako's broad shoulders and squeezing as he blew the last breath of smoke at his friend, then snuck a whisper of a kiss, lips barely puckered but there, lightly against Hog's big ones.

It was so dangerous to mess like this, but Jamie looked back at the bigger teen, bushy brows furrowed with mischief as he tried to read his friend.. and said friend let out the last breath of shotgunned smoke through his mouth, fingers tensing on Jamie's sides before letting go and folding his arms behind his head. It was up to Rat to get off of him now- if he so wished.

-

Flopped across a bed that wasn't his, a video game controller hanging lazily from his mismatched hands, Jamison Fawkes rolled onto his back, a near week after getting hooked.  
Still can't stop grinning at the thought.  
"Y'ready fer Ma's party?"  
"Yer pop really bought her a hot-tub, huh?" Mako murmured, watching how Jamie lounged across his bed, casual as ever-- like this was normal.  
"Well, he did months ago, s'been all installed n'shit, they just are sorta, showin' it off at this shindig..." The blonde shrugged, the side of his mouth turned up with his grin.  
"Mmh... S'gonna be a lotta people?"  
"Well... Ehh... Yeah, but eh, y'know, they're gonna be wherever Ma an' Da are-- We'll find a place t'be alone..."  
Mako's big, dark eyes flicked up to meet Jamie's almost guilty gaze and his nostrils flared as a low, "...Good." left the bigger teenager and the blonde left out a soft, relieved giggle.  
"Good! Awright-- Ah gotta get home, loike, by lunchers, Makkers--- Party starts at seven-- wonder if Da got any foireworks..."  
"...wot."  
"Ehhh--- Ah'm kiddin', he saves th'foireworks fer th' New Years.."  
"Huh... Good t'know. Y'want a ride home?"  
"Y'think y'can stand bein' away from me fer a few hours?"  
"I'll do my best." The black haired behemoth rumbled, half-jokingly and unfolded his arms from behind his head before sighing and hunching forward in his seat. "Y'want me t'wrap up the bracelets?"  
"Wouldja? Ah'm proper shoite at that, mate!! Aw, that'd be great-- y'know, uhhh..." Jamie rubbed at the back of his head as he looked around the room. "Can't ya just come over now?"  
A great big laugh boomed from the bigger boy and he shook his head, not in disagreement, just in mild bewilderment and sat up with a heave, starting to accumulating a change of clothing and his swim trunks kindly bought for him by one lovely Lady Fawkes.

Another hour of lounging had the two trudging to the Rutledge garage with the normal parade of goodbyes.

But the soft chime of a text came through to the blonde boy's phone and he cursed softly, shooting a guilty look at his friend who was just finishing pulling on his helmet, the brute not looking up yet.  
"Wot is it."  
"Ehh.. Got somebody comin' by the house t'pick up..." Jamie said a little warily, gnawing on the inside of his lip and Mako knew there was a bit bullshit afoot. No one really came to the house. Not, at very least, the 'normal' round of marijuana buyers.  
"Where uhh... are yer parents? It is yer mom's birthday right?" Mako asked as he hovered over his hog, letting out an unseen sigh through his nose.  
"Well, tomoz, yeah-- th'party is tonight cuz Saturday an' wotnot... They're probably out to lunch or summat-- Why?"  
"Just... y'know, wanted t'give 'er the bangles before everything gets crazy."

Another ding had Jamie looking down with a wince, a frantic glance at his friend then the bike.

"Can't you tell 'em you're busy?"  
"Mmhh..." A tight noise left Fawkes' throat as he furiously typed back, leaning against the back of the motorcycle as he waited for a text back .  
"..."  
"...Yeah, yeah, sorry. Sorry mate. We're good. He's gonna swing by tomoz..."  
"Huh." Was all Mako responded, feeling a little anxious at the suddenly tense behavior of his friend but decided not to prod, a wave of relief washing over him as Jamison plonked down behind him.  
-

The two stood inside of the closing garage door, Mako glancing over at the massive workspace with stars in his eyes only drawn out of his reverie by the annoying ba-ting of Jamison's text message noise.  
"Here?" Jamison breathed out, staring down at his phone, with a series of surprised blinks.  
"Here?" Mako repeated, brow furrowing as he straightened his back, standing at his full height.

_Seriously?_

As if on cue, the side door to the garage was rapped on and Junk let out a little noise of discomfort, looking between Mako and the apparatus.  
"Gimme a sec."  
"Mm... kay." But the brute was visibly tense, arms folded across his chest and he watched with a little discomfort as Jamison stepped back outside and ultimately further away from him.  
It wasn't really his place to follow after the other but that didn't stop him from taking a few steps towards the door, leaning back against it so he could eavesdrop adequately.

"Took ya long enough, jeez. You can still answer my texts, no need to be rude."  
"Ugh... Ah'm busy, like super-busy, y'need to fuck off after this busy AND Ah said tomorrow, ya thick prick-- how much y'need."  
"Just a half... Why do you have to be like this? I thought you liked me." The words dripped like syrup out of the shorter teenager's mouth, his almost equally eerie bright blue-green eyes locking Jamie in place.  
"Ah did. Loike yah. Loike a year ago... Look-- s'not gonna..." Junk cleared his throat, blinking away from that frustrating face to focus on digging into his satchel. "It dinna' work out then, roit? Not gonna work out now."  
"You don't know that..." The shorter teen murmured, smirking a little as he pulled out his billfold and handed two hundreds to his former boyfriend. "Maybe you lightened up a little..."  
"Pshh-- roit! Maybe y'turned into less of an arse but doesn't look that way." Jamie murmured, feeling a little ruffled and looked back at the door he'd come through, desperate for his bodyguard. "M'not on th'market anyway. So just--"  
"What?"  
"Wot can Ah say, Blanders? Been hooked--"  
Mako sucked in a sharp breath from where he stood in the cracked doorway, eyes going wide as he struggled to listen over the pounding of his heart.  
"What the hell does that mean."  
"Ah'm... Involved-- Look! Take yer bud! An' y'know, lose me number, yeah? S'not worth th'money t'have to deal with ya..."  
"What? What did you say?"  
Jamie took a step back at the tone, that petulance that shot through him, right into Mako's folded arms, the bigger teenager just *there* and with pleasure, he watched the ever-cocky, all talk, sometimes action-rich kid falter, his obnoxiously pretty eyes flicking up to the bigger teenager's face.  
"He said he's involved... Didn't he?" Came the behemoth's soft question, hands moving to his hips in a gesture emulating his beloved mother, not yet balled into fists but that didn't last long as the gawky blonde sought one of those hands and drew Mako's arm around his middle. "Uhh..."  
"Roit! What he said! About wot Ah said! So make like a banana and fuck off, yeah?"  
"Look. I--"  
"He doesn't have a stutter, do yuh..." Roadhog rumbled, bringing his other hand up to meet at Junkrat's abdomen and he held the other boy quite possesively against him, indulging himself if only for the farce. The amputee tipped his head back against his friend's chest, feeling a twinge of guilt at this charade but grinned upsidedown at his muscle.  
"Nope!"  
"Ugh, this is gross. Fine-- How about next time I text you just don't answer then?? Maybe if your boyfriend was paying you enough attention you--"  
Mako had reached out, left hand grasping the front of an unbuttoned polo and he twisted the pastel fabric in his fist, knuckles cracking.  
"Let's not make this another lesson in humility, huh...?" He hissed, voice husky as he lifted the brunette a few inches from the ground by the fabric gathered at his collar bone and waited for a short, panicked nod before dropping the dope, his hand settling back on Jamison's warm abdomen.  
A huffy, inarticulate sound left the bratty teenager and he turned on his heel after righting his collar.  
"Well fuck off then..."  
"YOU FUCK OFF!!!" Jamison barked back, hurling the half ounce of weed at the jerk before endeavoring to leap after the other boy. Fortune smiled on the rich kid as the rat was held back by Mako, the two standing in the little side doorway of the garage until Chadwick Andersen was no longer in sight, hopping into his ugly sports car and zipping off.  
"You gotta block his number." The behemoth rumbled, nostrils flared beneath his black bandana.  
"Too roight! Uhh... Thanks fer that..." Came the smaller teen's soft admission, leaning into his friend for a moment longer.  
"No problem..." Hog breathed, loosening his grip on the other but not yet dropping his hands. "He's a proper asshole. Why was he here?"  
"Just weed-- nothin' else. Hit me up whilst yer were on vacation... stalled 'em out until y'got back."  
"Good."  
Mako's hands dropped from the Junk's middle reluctantly and he took a step back, watching as Jamie turned to face him, cheeks pinked-- He looked as handsome as he did back at the Junior Prom and it made Hog's heart ache.  
"Sorry fer er... y'know, usin' ya as an excuse with 'im, figgered since y'beat his ass once, he'd be hard-pressed t'fuck with y'again if he thought we were..." Junkrat swallowed, looking down at Mako's boots and let out a nervous-sounding laugh. "--ya played along so good too!"  
"Mmh... It worked." The bigger boy managed to murmur, desperate to keep himself neutral despite wanting to ask a thousand more questions, demand even more answers. Was this what he had been really hired for? Jealousy?  
"Yeah... it did... Ah think."  
"It worked." Mako confirmed again, finally meeting the other's eyes with a gulp and he pulled down the bandana to offer a small, deceptive smile. "And if he shows up again, I'll kill 'im." His smile went a little bigger, that sincere dimple showing up,  that little joy and Jamison couldn't help but feel like he was swooning at the sight.  
"Ah'll be yer alibi if'n y'need one..."  
"Heh."  
"We can hit th'road and be partners in croime! Ah kinda got a head start, yeah? An' no doubt yer family's got some connected cousins or summat..."  
"We don't talk about that." Mako said, suddenly sounding and looking grave, staring down at the other boy before bursting into a loud guffaw. "Nah, nah... we don't though."  
The tone of voice combined with the look on Roadhog's face was enough to cause the blonde teenager to burst into hysterics, back to his 'normal' self and Mako felt infinitely pleased with himself to have ilicited such a response.  
"C'mon... I wanna give this to your mom before tonight..." The big'un rumbled, holding up the box that Jamison let out a surprised 'OoOoOo' at.  
"Who knew y'were so crafty, Makkers..."  
"Heh."  
The blonde managed to stifle himself, biting on the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something about the hook he was wearing. The hand-crafted one he'd so shittily passed off as trash.  
"Uhh.. been meanin' t'ask as Ah've grown terribly fond of it but, uhh... Can Ah wear this in the pool or is it too fragile?" Came the almost too innocent sounding question and Mako blinked as he watched Jamie touch the pendant, pressing it into the hollow of his throat idly.  
The sight was stunning, so simple but so much of it made Mako feel dizzy and his hands moved quickly to readjust the bandanna before he answered.  
"I... dunno.. Are you--"  
"Ah'm worried, Ah don't wanna fuck it up. Ah loike it... a lot."  
The behemoth felt his face practically glowing and he let out a noise with his breath, not quite sure how to answer.  
"I don't think it'll get messed up."  
"If Ah take it off... will y'put it back on me?"  
Mako felt weak, like he'd just been punched in the belly but managed a nod, swallowing behind the safety of his face shield.  
"'Course."  
"Awright-- Loike, don't want it gettin' sucked into th' pool filter, y'know?"  
"Yuh..."  
The bigger teenager couldn't help his hidden smile, feeling chuffed-- MORE than chuffed as he gazed at the blonde. What would happen if he just outright said it? Blurted how he felt, admitted that he was a total fool for the other boy.  
It made him feel good, confident as he smirked under the dark cloth and eyed the other boy.  
"Y'worry too much..."  
"And roitly so!!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
Mako smirked at the shorter teenager, grasping his shoulder and winding him around to draw the blonde back against his chest, his fingers deft as he untied the hook pendant and pulled it off.  
"Only doin' this once... Gonna find out how durable it is an' then... th'next time it's goin' on, it's not comin' off, okay?"  
Jamison was red again, nostrils flared as he nodded only once, confirming and agreeing.  
"Got me hooked, huh..."  
"Sure looks that way... an' y'got yer ex-douchebag thinkin' that yer mine..." The behemoth breathed out, his fingertips tingling as the words fell from his mouth. God--- it felt so right to say and to say it outloud.  
'Ah am...' Jamie wanted to wheeze, but his mouth went dry, his eyes squeezed shut. "Yuh-- got his dumb arse fooled, don't we..."  
"Mmh... Where'dya want this?" Hog breathed, dangling the hook almost out of Jamison's reach and he smirked beneath his cloth as the amputee whirled, bottom lip bitten.  
"Hhff... Desk. Let's uhh... foind Ma, eh? Give'er her gift an' then we can smoke an' get ready t'get in th'pool."  
"We get to drink beer, yeah?"  
"If that's wotcha want, yeah, we got all koinds'a shoite, mate!!"  
"Mmh... Gonna need one, I think... Uhh..."  
"Look, Ah got'cha big'un. Ah got'cha covered-- nobody is gonna bug yeh... We'll sneak off t'the new hot tub an' chill..."  
"Can we smoke down there?"  
"Ehh... Ah don't see why not but moight be better t'do tomorrow mornin' eh? Somethin' t'look forward to when we wake up?"  
"Y'make it sound so domestic."  
"We ARE domestic, Makkers!!!" Junkrat laughed, his face a little pink as he darted around the bigger body and plucked his box from the middle of the workspace table. "C'mon, let's give these ta Ma, see which one she'll loike more."  
"Mine."  
"NO!"  
"Without a doubt, mine. I'll bet on it."  
"Whatcha willin' t'wager, eh?"  
Roadhog paused, deliberately gazing at the other boy, eyes flicking to his mouth and he let out a low chuckle.  
"Don't need t'bet if I know I'm gonna win."  
"Cocky." Junkrat retorted quickly, an eyebrow arching as he led the way out of the garage and back into the house.  
"Very." Came Hog's low retort, nostrils flared as he watched the blonde mince ahead.  
"MAAAA!!!!"

Mako-- naturally, was right and though it was something that Shelby would never admit, the look on her face alone was enough to call the bet in the bigger teenager's favor.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh y'didn't!!!" Shelby squealed, biting her bottom lip as she fanned out the four bangles, eyes rounding at the intricate details carved on the latter two. "Ohhhh...m'goshhh..."  
"Y'loike 'em?"  
"Ah LOVE 'em!!!!! Ah didn't expect this from mah boys!!!" Another squeal and she wriggled them onto her wrist, jangling them down her forearm to meet the stack of the several-teen more she had accumulated over her nearly fourty years. "Th'two a'you comin' tonight is plenty enough fer me but..." Mrs.Fawkes let out another pleased noise, eyes fixed on her new bangles. "Ah gotta show Tobs!!! Jammers, come with while Ah find Da!!!"  
A loud 'tsk' left Junk -- "Ah'm thirsty... an' hungry..." Came the soft whine from the blonde boy as he draped himself across the kitchen counter, visibly deflating.  
"I'll make you a boba." Mako murmured, brows raising as he nudged the prone form of his friend and watched Shelby set her hands on her hips in impatience.  
"Y'know how Ah loike it."  
"I do." The bigger boy replied, pivoting to fetch a glass from the cupboards, casual with this 'domestic' chore.  
"He's too good fer ya, Jamie." Mama Fawkes teased, jutting her hip into her flopped over son's and watched him spring up, face pinked.  
"Somethin' about foindin' Da?" Jamison squeaked out, his brow furrowed with 'not NOWWWW' as he tried to stare down his mother.  
"Oh yeah!! Makkers, y'know yer way around th'kitchen, mm?" The grinning woman asked as she watched her son's crush lift his head out of the fridge, a tupper of black boba pearls in one hand and a carton of milk in the other. "Ehhh, nevermoind me!!!" Shelby laughed, jingling her wrists again before grasping at the back of her boy's tanktop. "Let's show these off to Daddy!"  
"Mmh..." Junkrat shot a mildly pained look over at the big boy who was glancing back at the mother and son duo as he filled the tea kettle and offered a little smile to *his* crush, knowing by the way that Jamie smiled back that he could see the pleased expression in his eyes. "Be good, big'un-- don't eat all me Tim-Tams, Ah'll be soooooo sore!!!"  
Mako snorted at that, shaking his head a little and waited until the two had left him alone before letting out a light breath and turning back to the kettle.  
He was happy that Shelby liked their gift. His gift? The gifts? It was kind of serendipitous that he and Jamie had thought of the same (but honestly, most painfully obvious) gift for Ma'Fawkes... Hopefully, it was approved by the Mister.  
The big teenager pulled the kettle from the burner, pouring the near boiling water into a mug with a waiting bag of black tea.  
"He loikes it sweet."  
"Half-sweet." Mako responded automatically, then whirled on his booted heel, eyes widening as he stared at the man wrapped in a dark blue dressing gown. One arm folded across his chest, holding his elbow as he rested his chin on his hand, Tobie had a towel wrapped up and perched atop his head.  
"Mmm. Good. Good. So, you're the famous Mako, hmm?"  
The behemoth of a teen flushed and out of nerves and respect pulled down this bandana as he nodded, then took a step forward to offer his hand to the dressed down Sheila Dangarang. Technically, HE was the famous one here, wasn't he...  
Almost grey-blue eyes flicked down to that big hand and Tobias couldn't help the tiny smirk on his lips as he noted the immaculate black nail polish on the big'un's fingertips. That was a good sign and Tobie extended his long-fingered hand, pointy red nails a fair contrast to his tan skin and cobalt robe. It was a firm handshake on both sides, one that had Mr.Fawkes letting out a small laugh, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at the teen who was just barely taller than him.  
"Good grip, great nails."  
"Thanks." Hog said evenly, pivoting to pull the tea bag from the mug, then displace it over the waiting glass of ice, all while Tobie hovered nearby, leaning against the counter as he observed.  
"Y'loike m'boy, dont'cha."  
The teenager couldn't possibly deny answering but only nodded in lieu of producing a verbal response, nostrils flared as he readily admitted this to Jamie's father.  
"A lot, huh." Tobias mused as he watched the big boy delicately mix a teaspoon of honey into the tea, his pinky finger up.  
Another nod and the older Fawkes allowed himself a wide, almost mischevious grin.  
"He's lucky... an' so are you."  
"I know." Mako murmured, licking his bottom lip and biting it as if he wanted to say something, unsure if it was appropriate, then let out his breath and swirled the black tapioca pearls into the tea and took a small sip of the almost milked concoction, knowing full well he was being stared down. "I--"  
"Go on."  
"I've never felt like this." The black haired behemoth admitted, his shoulders hunched a little as he loomed over the glass tumbler and he almost flinched as he heard Sheila Dangarang suck in his breath.  
"Ah... know that feelin'. Like nobody's ever mattered and then--" Tobias snapped his fingers and Mako straightened, looking over at the older man with a touch of relief on his face. Oh... so he understood. "S'not easy... but... it's good. Very good. Ah hope... Well, Ah *know* what happens if it works out... Y'have yerself a gorgeous wedding and maybe a kid or two..." Mr.Fawkes smirked, his plucked eyebrowed, lowered-eyelid smirk at the suddenly flushing boy. "Y'got toime. Ah know it feels excitin' and terrifyin'... Newsflash darling..." The man murmured, patting a round cheek. "It absolutely, 100% is and yer doin' magnificently... Go at yer own pace, mhh? Don't let Shelb get too pushy with wot you an' th'boy are up to... It's yer future, not hers."  
Tobie had grazed close enough to pinch that dimple-able cheek, then offered the smile that his smirk rarely morphed into and for a second, Mako felt staggered at the look.  
Oh, Jamie really did look like a beautiful combination of both of his parents.  
"Gotcha."  
"Good." The older man turned to the refrigerator, reaching in and fetching himself a bottle of water before turning back to look at the thick teenager finishing up the bubble tea. "Y'moight be too good for th'brat."  
"HAH! AH SAID THAT TOO!!!" Shelby squealed from the hallway, Jamie peeking in over her shoulder with furrowed brows at his father and bestie. Ohh... this may not bode well.  
Mako watched with raised brows as his best friend's father migrated too quickly to his wife's side, arm sliding around her almost possessively and in a tiny, guilty way, he felt a wave of jealousy, that he did not yet have this luxury.  
Yet.  
"Here." Was what he murmured instead, slipping a wide pink straw into the glass tumbler before he held it towards the blonde boy, realizing as Jamie's eyes darted over his face that his bandana was still lowered.  
"Thanks, Big'un, obliged!" Jamie chirped, taking a massive sip and chomping on the mouthful of pearls --"Perfecttt!!!"  
"Hnh, better'n mine?" Tobias hissed, fixing his son with a narrow-eyed glance.  
"Yeup! Makkers' is made'a love, ain't it, Fattums?" The blonde boy teasing both his father and his friend with the truth.  
Caught pulling the bandana back in place, Mako let out a snort, his cheeks coloring as he resisted saying something incriminating or outright foolish.  
"You tell me."  
"Heh..." And Jamie was suddenly pink, taking a loud sip of his drink.  
"Awright-- Me an' Da are gonna finish gettin' ready, Ah know y'don't really wanna hang around fer our friends moreso the--"  
"The beer." Junk interrupted, almost finished with his boba already. He moved around the kitchen to stand next to his friend, almost too close but the warmth that constantly radiated from the behemoth was too inviting.  
"Mh, yeah, th'beer-- Ah just want'cha t'stick around if'n yer drinkin', plus y'promised me y'd break in th' hot tub..."  
"Y'mean tweak it, roit?"  
Shelby let out a light titter of a laugh, shrugging innocently. "Ehehe... Well, y'do yer thing if'n it's actin' all wonky, yeah?"  
"Yes Mummmm..." Jamison almost whined, finishing the last of his bubble tea before dumping the glass in the sink. "C'mon Roadie, let's get way more stoned than this, eyyy?"  
"Be down by the pool before seven or yer gonna hafta walk through a BUNCH'A people an' they're ALL gonna wanna know who Mako is..." Mrs.Fawkes began, a wide smirk falling on her lips, identical to the one already on her husband's face as their boy's face fell.  
"Yes MUMMY...!" The beaming blonde boy barked, grinning as he chomped down on the last remaining boba pearls in his mouth..


	7. 🐷🐷🐷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two teenagers are invited to the background of an Adult Party, followed up with a revisit of vacation shenanigans has these two Junkers on a hormonal edge. What does it mean?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry this took so long to post. I had a massive computer issue where I lost E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G and it was not only horrifying but made it more than difficult to feel motivated to start all over.** 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, I appreciate YOU.

One hastily rolled joint later and a quick, backs-to-each-other-as-we-change Superman-grade fast outfit change had the teenagers racing back down the stairs, through the never used dining room to the back deck-- where Mako blanched, staring at the big back yard then back at Jamison.

"Seriously?"

"Wot?"

The hot tub in the middle of the deck-- close to the house if it got too chilly (in Australia...) and far enough away from the massive pool, with its absurd little water fall and the little floating bar. It could easily accommodate 40 people.. whereas this tub would be good for six or maybe just two if it were Mako and someone else.

"It's beautiful out there... why don't we ever hang out in the pool? I mean... the hot tub after today, sure but..."

"Err..." Sliding open the glass door to outside, Jamison heaved a sigh, then gestured towards the cooler by the door. "Not the ehhh, best at swimmin' to be honest. Ah'm loike a turd--- super good floater." This was a lie… Jamison would live in the water if allowed provided he had an adequate floatie, it just wasn’t the best situation to be in when you were even mildly attracted to your best mate.

"I could teach you." The behemoth blurted, not even sure if that was viable, if it was more of a phobia than anything else and froze as Jamie bent to get them each a beer.

"Many a soul has tried... Ah'm GREAT on floats, can kinda dog paddle in a circle..." He trailed off. "The hot tub's good enough fer me-- can wear me prosthetics in it an' s'not so deep that Ah could potentially drown..."

"You could drown in two inches of water."

"..." Jamison shot the other boy a flat look, his eyebrows lowering as he stared up at the bigger boy, momentarily distracted by his nipple rings.

"Sorry. I won't let anything happen."

"Hmf... Ah moight take y'up on th'swimmin' thing, seems loike a waste that Ah don't get in th'pool as much as Ah could. Woulda offered if’n Ah knew that yeh were a lil’ beluga…"

"I love to swim."

The blonde boy perked on that, straightening a little and thrust the can of beer at his friend, before messing with the dials on the side of the tub.

"Then maybe Ah'll ACTUALLY take y'up on it..."

The two climbed into the cedar boxed hot tub, Mako first, his hand casually offered to Jamie who took it without hesitation; dials adjusted and beers popped open; the two boys sat a good few feet apart on two of the six jetted ledge seats.

"Not bad..."

"Ah'm gonna mess with th'jets!" The blonde chirped, grinning as he reached over the side to the panel and the bigger teen took this as a cue to pull his bandanna up rather than down, beer in hand and hair pulled from his face as he leaned back. He'd been looking forward to this since the moment it had been brought up and even more so now. Knowing that he was just inches from his crush, a conversation, hell, maybe even just a moment away from finally fracturing this façade of ambiguous interest he’d formed. Mako watched idly as various people wandered in through the house, out of the same glass doors they had, barely noticing the bubbling hot tub. Some looked vaguely familiar, some of no consequence-- surely there were even a few parents of their classmates, though the behemoth was holding his breath in a way, hoping that he wasn't going to see his Mom or Dad. Not tonight.

"How's 'at?"

"Good." The bigger of the two murmured, just noticing with a tip of his can that he'd finished his first beer.

"Good! Ah'm sure Ma'll like it! Y'know..." Jamie took a big sip of his beer, then offered it to his friend, his bro, relieved as Mako took it with a grateful raise of his eyebrows. "We totally could be smokin' roit now... just means that someone'll probably come over t'bum a hit an', y'know, this is kinda cool just... us."

Roadhog allowed himself a little smirk at that, brows lowering as he slid his gaze over to the blonde and offered his almost empty beer can back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... S'not loike we... uh..." 'Get to hang out almost naked--' didn't quite have the right ring to it, though it was the sentiment he was currently offering.

"Wot, get to go swimmin', ever? S'gonna change tomorrow, right?"

Smashing the rest of his drink, Jamison nodded, his cheeks going circumstantially pink as he set his can down.

"Y'really wanna get me in th'water, huh..."

"Well... We do live on a giant island... Plus… if y'ever go to Hawaii--"

Junkrat leaned towards the other boy, a painfully smug look falling on his face as he gazed at him.

"Wanna show me off t'yer Yankee friends? Only if ya teach me t'surf right in front of that twig shite..."

A laugh boomed out of the brute and he rubbed one hand over his left eye, palming his socket as he heaved a big sigh.

"I don't even know his name."

"Y'better not…" Jamie hissed, moving out of the tub as the big'un rubbed at both eyes, fetching them each another beer and hopping back in without missing much of a beat.

"I'll teach you to surf when you can swim-- without your enhancements."

"Deal." The blonde murmured, offering another can to his friend and grinned at Mako's surprised look. "Ah'm fast, ey?"

"Mmh..." 'Let's hope not all the time...' The big'un thought and flushed at his thought, shaking his head as he opened his beer with one hand, holding up the can to cheers the other.

"Maybe y'should try out fer some sports an' shit--- hear they give y' like a ride through th'year if yer any good... And fer what it's worth, yer strong..." Mako admitted about the other teenager, openly leering as they tapped cans and each took a swig.

"Yeah, Ah'll try out fer wot, football? Cricket?"

"Yessss..." The raven-haired teen hissed, pulling out his hair tie as his other arm holding his beer hung over the edge of the hot tub.

"Roit-- Ah'll try out fer cricket-- if y'go fer cheerleading." Jamie said with as straight of a face as he could muster, taking a huge sip of his beer to keep his cackle in check. It did earn the response he was expecting, Hoggie's eyes going a bit wide as he digested the words and then much to Jamison's shock, the brute smirked a bit, raising his can. "Deal."

"Wot?"

"You heard me."

“Ehehe, Ah’d give anything t’see ya cheerleadin’… but ya’d whip arse as a goalkeep on the lacrosse team…”

“I’d be good at goal keeping anything. Especially that.” Mako agreed, head tipped to the side as a sudden hush settled over the throng of people in the backyard; two gorgeous blondes waltzing across the deck, Sheila Dangarang winking at the stunned looking Rutledge in his wife's tub.

Tobie, in full drag was strutting out in rhinestone heels, a bright red bathing suit that matched his nails and down to the waist blonde curls that swept over his left eye--- sparkling rings and necklaces, crimson lipstick and wide black winged eyeliner had him looking nearly as stunning as the woman of the (next few) hour(s) in slightly less scandalous bit still cayenne red two piece, less bikini and more tankini, but she still just barely stole the show from the superstar to her right.

Shelby was all grins, beaming as she clung to her gorgeous partner and shot a wink at her son and someday (hopefully) son-in-law, the two strutting out to the pool as Tobie began to rant to a chorus of laughter about how lucky everyone was to be in their presence.

"They really love each other, huh." Mako murmured, a touch of humility to his tone.

"Yeah... koinda like yer parents, but with way less kids."

"Heh." Mako murmured, taking another big swig of his beer.

"Kinda sweet."

"Super sweet-- they... really want me t'foind... wot they got..."

That caused the bigger of the two to swallow, holding in a breath he suddenly wanted to exhale.

"Mmhh..."

"S'not easy... y'know, tryin' t'y'know..." Jamie cleared his throat, flushed as he looked at the can in his hand.

"I know... I never... really liked anyone before."

"Before wot..." The amputee breathed too quickly, blinking up at the other's face and was rewarded with Mako's face going a little pink.

"Wot."

"Huh?"

"I mean... at all. Yer the closest thing I have to a real friend." Hog admitted, letting out his breath through his nose as he watched Jamie grin.

"Thought'cha dinna'wanna be m'friend..."

"Didn't think I did. Now..." He shrugged, not able to voice the fact that he couldn't stand being away from the other kid.

"Now y'foind me utterly irresistible, huh..." Jamison teased, his face going red as his eyes met Mako's and he found himself locked on that dark gaze.

"Somethin' like that..." The bigger boy rumbled out, smirking around his beer, setting the empty can down and drawing his bandanna up over his eyes as he let himself relax into the hot water.

"Ah have that effect on people..."

"Mmhmm.." Roadhog 'agreed', sighing out a pleased noise as he spread out under the safety of the water. His knee almost brushed the other boy's prosthetic and the brute barely flinched, lifting the bandanna to offer a glanced apology at Jamie only to find him climbing out of the tub to fetch them yet another drink. The "Holyshit--" he barely was able to smother the exclamation as he stared at the wet outline of Jamie's shorts and felt his stomach had flip. It wasn't like he was practically showing off his foolishly big dick on purpose... but this was uhh--- awfully distracting.

"Do ya want it?"

"Wot...?" Mako wheezed out, his eyes pinpricked as he glanced away from the blonde's crotch guiltily up to his face.

"D'ywant another beer?"

"Uhhh... yah."

"Shit, there's only Loite shoite after this-- wanna share?"

"...Sure..." The brute mumbled, pulling his bandanna back down to his chin, his nostrils flared as he watched Junk slide back into the hot tub.

"Y'really wanna teach me t'swim tomoz? I’m gonna be a goddamn noightmare, trust me!"  Jamie lied, knowing full-well how to swim but teetering on desperate to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Uhh... I think I can handle you." The brute replied without much thought, wetting his lips as he looked at the beer. "M'thirsty."

"Bet'cha are..." Junkrat teased, opening the drink and taking a sip before offering the can to his friend with a little wiggle. Mako fixed the other boy with a 'really' of a stare as he downed half of the can. "Aww-- don't finish it..."

Hog went for another sip and smirked as Jamie lunged at him, gliding too close, their legs very much brushing as the blonde pressed against his friend's big belly, reaching for the drink.

"Wot, can't reach it?"

"Don't finish it, Makkers, loight beers are trash!"

Mako resisted letting out a laugh as he heard the other suck in a sharp gasp while he pretended to go for the last sip, openly dimpled grinning as the other boy nearly climbed him to rescue the beer.

"Mmm..."

"Don't!" Jamison splashed enough for the bigger teen to hold up the can, his other arm winding around his friend's narrow waist and holding him against him.

There was too long of a moment here where Jamie's mismatched hands dropped to those wide shoulders, as they stared open-mouthed at one another and as Mako licked at his bottom lip, the blonde leaned forward, nose nudging the bigger boy's as he rightfully grasped the can of beer and poured the rest into his mouth all while being nearly clutched.

"HAH!!"

"Y'earned it." The big'un murmured, smirking as loosened his grip and splashed at the other; feeling warm and relaxed and a little like he had to piss but more breathlessly excited above all else.

"Mmh, damn roit Ah did... Tell me 'bout these..." The blonde still pressed a little too close to his friend (it was probably the beer...) murmured as he set the crumped and empty can down and flicked at one of the steel rings hanging from Mako's nipples.

"My handles?"

"W--khht..." Junkrat choked on his breath, eyes going wide as his prosthetic hand recoiled and he stared at the other in delirious shock.

"Joking."

"Hfffghh... MAKKERS!!" The blonde groaned out the pet name a little too loudly, splashing at the other teenager and was hit with a bit bigger of a splash, the empty cans getting knocked over with a clatter. "Awshit!" Both boys perked up, looking around in their buzzed glory to see if they'd caught anyone's attention and Jamie shrunk as he caught sight of his father staring his narrow-eyed glare back at him. "Err... mebbe we should go inside, yeah?"

"Mmmhh... Good idea..." And as soon the cans were picked up and tossed, Jamie set the tub to low before handing a practically professionally folded towel to the bigger lad.

\---

A wander through the kitchen had the slightly drunk teenagers grabbing whatever snacks seemed decent at the moment; Junkrat didn't hesitate to shoot a smirk at the big'un as he grabbed a giant bag of cheese puffs, the bigger of the two letting out a snort. The thought of getting his fingers sucked was a little too intense and Mako cleared his throat, playfully shoving the other boy ahead of him.

"Y'really gonna try out fer cricket?"

"Why not?" Jamie shrugged as he sat, towel still around his waist on his little couch, flopping back and letting out a sigh as he kicked his foot up onto the coffee table. "Senior year after all, m'only gonna do it if yer goin' t'cheer fer me. Lucio's the only guy on the squad an' he's shite fer throwin' people in the air-- you'd be, damn, they'd probably want YOU more fer cheerin' than they'd want ME fer whackin'-- an' let it be known Ah'm quite good at whackin'--" The blonde teased, hand gesture and all.

Roadhog set the snacks down, sitting with a grunt as he settled onto what had become 'his side' of the couch and inwardly smirked as Jamie moved closer to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"Think y'd make a foine cheerleader-- would be intimidatin' as fuck-all..." A yawn squeaked out of the blonde and he stared guiltily up at the bigger teen who stared down at the gesture, head tipped to the side. “Though… ya’d slay on in on the lacrosse team…”

"Tired?"

"...Comfortable."

"Fair enough."

They were skin to skin, save for the towels and swim trunks-- Mako's arm hung over the back of the couch like it had several months ago after prom, this time his hand grazing Jamie's shoulder without too much worry. It felt too good to have him this close, it felt justified to have him there.

The tv was on some idle channel, another yawn creeping out of Jamison's mouth as he let out a soft breath and soon Mako found his own eyelids heavy, the soft sound of Junkrat's even snore against his shoulder too soothing.

Mako awoke to the snacks uneaten, his cheek in his hand on the arm rest of the couch, other arm curled around a still sleeping Jamison Fawkes waist, stuck to the length of his body. Sure, he ached from the weird position and yeah, he had to piss... but what a way to wake up.

He looked down at the other teen’s bowed head, at the body curled against him, at the prosthetic hand settled against his sternum and sighed.

How much longer could he keep this up--- how much longer was he going to yearn? As long as it took to make sure, be crystal clear that this wasn't just some... circumstantial feeling, that he wasn’t being used because he was big.

"Jamie..."

"Mmhh..."  
"Wake up Jamie..."

"Nhhh..."

The bigger teen's hand moved along that bare skin, nudging the towel that was still firmly around the other's waist down a bit as he rubbed warmth into that tanned skin.

"Makooo..."

A grunt left the bigger boy, nostrils flaring at the way his name was sung from sleepy mouth and the behemoth let out a soft noise of his own... Man, that was a little too alarming.

"C'mon... Wake up..."

"Mmmhhhhhhhhhffffff...!!" A whine burst forth from that sleepy mouth and Jamison shifted a little, hand spreading against the other teen's chest and Junk let out a true groan as one of those big fingered hands slid against his lower back. Hog smirked at the clipped noise, eyes shutting as he listened to the other suck in a quick breath.

"You up?"

"Y'want me t'be?" Came the low croak from the amputee, lifting his head from the other's shoulder finally.

A chortle left the brute and he sat up a bit more, uncurling his arm from the other boy before he lifted his arms above his head and popped his back.

"Swimmin' lessons, now."

"Roit now?"

"Mmh." Mako stood with a grunted before lifting off of the couch and trudging to the bathroom. He returned with haste, still finding Junkrat sprawled across the couch but offered his hand to the still tired-acting fool and wasted no time hoisting the other over his shoulder. Jamie really weighed next to nothing; having the blonde hitch a ride on his back was like carrying his backpack on an exam week. A weak noise left Junkrat, the kid all but deflating against his friend's shoulder-- if he could be spared walking a little, what the hell, right?

"Wot toime is it anyway?"

Trodding out of the room and down the back set of stairs to the kitchen, the brute shrugged off the question, his hand still settled on the other's lower back as he carried Junk back through the empty kitchen, to the not entirely looking like a cyclone had gone off BUT CLOSE back yard. There had been so many people here just twelve hours ago...

The quiet calm of a slow Sunday morning was a welcome backdrop.

"Roadhog time."

"Ehehehe... Sounds daunting."

"Can be."

Another giggle left the blonde-- died shortly in his mouth as he watched from over Mako's shoulder the behemoth begin to descend into the swimming pool. A squeal of 'wot the hell, m8?!' left Jamie as he tried to cling to the other's shoulders, yelping as he was almost dropped into the pool.

"Take 'em off."

"W--what?"

"Yer prosthetics, Jesus."

"WAIT!!" There was an edge of distress to the blonde's cry, the way he clung to his friend had the behemoth backpedaling, back up the steps, eyes wide as he set the other down.

"What?"

"Ah..." Jamie rubbed at the back of his head with his prosthetic arm, sucking in a sharp breath. "M'no good at this, Mako..."

"Y'haven't even tried..."

"Ah have before!" The shorter of the two barked, an unusual frown creasing his face. “Ah swim good enough!”

"Not with me."

THAT caused the blonde head to whip up, Jamie looking at the other teen rather than letting himself get distracted by the sun refracting off of the granite in deck around the pool.

"S'not... Ah don't… loike... feelin'..."

"What." The bigger of the two had not quite seen Jamison in his incomplete glory-- sure he'd seen several of the project limbs but not yet had he seen Jamie without his arm or leg and for that he gave pause. "M'sorry."

"Huh?" The questioned breath sounded like it had been squeezed from the blonde and he looked up owlishly at the other boy.

"Your..." He gestured at the metal arm, lower to the leg. "I didn't think about it... I don't wanna rush you." Mako cleared his throat. "Ever." And it was his turn to look down, feeling minorly guilty at how pushy he'd felt. Overwhelmed almost, at the prospect of being able to enjoy something he liked so much with someone he liked so much.

"No, it's..." A sigh left the skinny teenager, followed by a soft noise as he disengaged his arm, setting it down on one of the poolside tables and waved his stump at the other boy. "S'just... me." Jamie breathed, brows furrowed with a bit of worry that melted from his face as his friend lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers back in a little wave.

"Yup. Still you."

Jamison let out a soft scoff, immediately reaching out for the big'un, who offered his arm automatically as he reached down to pull out his leg, going instantly wobbly on his left foot.

"Gotcha." Mako murmured, other hand moving to his friend's waist and they stood together, yet again, too close, Jamison in his vulnerable glory.

"Still loike me?" The blonde blurted without thinking and he watched with mild awe as the biggest brute he'd ever known's face went a little pink, the behemoth nodding twice in lieu of trusting his voice.

It was almost odd-- wanting to treat Jamie like he was suddenly delicate but knowing full well that he wasn't. Hog kept his arm slung around the other's waist, letting his friend lead and watched with a bit of warmth radiating in his chest as the blonde looked up at him, then gestured with his hand at the almost too-alluring looking pool.

"Well..."

"Right." Without command, the behemoth shifted his arms, easily picking the other teenager up into a bridal scoop as he made his way into the pool. He was rewarded with Jamison's left arm curling tight around his neck, clinging but more so out of the desire not to be dunked into the crisp water, then the fear of the water itself.

"I got you." Mako rumbled, nostrils flared as he waded into the pool, trying hard to keep from gazing down at the other boy. This was... kind of amazing. A thick swallow and a graceful move over to the side of the pool had them boys splitting apart, just barely.

"Do ya?"

"Looks that way." The bigger boy teased, moving away from the wall and watching the muscles in the blonde's arm and shoulder flex as he grasped at the edge.

"Nngh..."

"Y'can touch the bottom still... I just want you to push off with your foot towards me."

"Uhh..."

"Let's start with floating."

"Mako..." Distress creased the smaller teenager's forehead as he stared at the space between them, his eyes going wide.

"Okay... Too fast, huh. Gotta take it slow with ya, huh..." There was only a touch of innuendo there, the bigger teen gliding back over and putting himself within arm’s reach. "Come to me."

Nostrils flared this time with determination, Jamison floundered for a moment before pushing off and bumping into the other teenager's chest.

"This is stupid..." Came his soft grumble, face hot as he was pulled up to face the thick arched brow of the bigger boy.

"Once you find your comfort zone--"

"This! Is my comfort zone mate!!!" The blonde said with a weak flail, moving with freakish speed to climb onto that broad back, holding onto his best friend again. "Y'want me in the water, y'best be ready t'have me on stuck on ya"

"Is that a threat?" Mako asked, glancing over his shoulder at the teenager grappling against him.

"It's a promise!!!" Jamie wheezed, letting out a sigh as he dropped his forehead against the back of the other's dome.

"Well... we'll make it work then."

"Hmm?" Was all Junkrat could murmured as he, along with the big'un glided into the deeper water of the pool. Any cheeky response about liking to be on top of the other boy was stifled as he shuddered and tried to desperately cling to his best friend. "Makkers..."

"Trust me." The aforementioned replied, gliding across the pool while doing his damndest not to feel guilty for loving how close Jamie was.

"Ah do..."

"Then relax." Mako rumbled, breathing evenly and hoping that Jamison would too as he made his way back to the shallow end of the pool, then pivoted and pushed off back towards the deep side. It was a little hard to concentrate on the task, mildly distracted by the blonde's breathing, by the tiny ways he was, in fact, relaxing. "You good?"

"...Better."

"Good." Another two laps in rare silence and the behemoth slowed at the shallow end, head tipped back. "You still with me?"

"Mmh... Ah'll go to Hawaii with'ya if swimmin's loike this..."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm..."

Roadhog felt his face get warm, a smirk settled on his lips and he climbed out of the water with Jamie still holding onto his neck, the weight too easy, too pleasant.

"Let's go smoke."

"Ooohh! Great idea, pig'un!!!" The blonde's demeanor changed almost instantly, and he pointed towards the house with his stump arm, leg and half-a-leg wound around his best friend. How did this happen? That Mako Rutledge had become a fixture in his house, in his life? His prosthetics forgotten, Jamie blinked as his ride pivoted and picked up his 'spare parts', ever diligent his Makkers was... "'nother lesson later, yeah?"

"...If you want." Came the low reply and Jamison smirked, pleased with his ride back up to his room, past his sleepy and robed mother who was practically lying across the kitchen counter as she waited for her coffee to percolate.

"Ah do!"

THAT caused Shelby to whip her head up, eyes widening as she watched the dripping teenagers walk past her. "Wot...? Eyyy?! Wot am Ah, a mirage?" Came her soft murmur, nose wrinkling at the trail of water Mako was leaving but pleased at how distracted by one another they were.

"Good." The behemoth replied, dropping Jamie down onto his bed, then turning to look at him for possibly too long. What a sight. "M'gonna go to t'bathroom."

"Eheheh..." The ever-so-weird giggle left the blonde as he watched the 'juicy' shorts covered ass disappear into his lavatory. What was this? What was this next to naked teenager sauntering into his bathroom like this was his place, his home.?

Like he belonged here.

Jamie let out a loud sigh, arm draped over his eyes as he grinned to himself at his fate, at his weird kind of luck. Maybe... Mako was just really nice, was truly a sweet, adorable dumpling. Maybe it was just how he was, this endearing, considerate side. Maybe nobody had gotten close enough to him to see that he was nice... and wonderful... And had an intensely charming smile... and handles. And could fill out lingerie like a goddamn champion.

"Mmnff..." He knew that he was soaking his bed, he knew that he'd have to change these sheets that would smell of sweat and chlorine... but for the moment, it felt good to wriggle back into his blankets, eyes squeezed shut as he heard his shower hiss on, his smile widening.

When Jamison was nudged awake it was by a dressed Mako, the bigger teenager's head tipped to the side as he held up a joint.

"Y'wanna wake up yet or...?"

"How...urgh... how long have Ah been asleep?"

"Long enough fer m'hair t'dry an' t'roll this."

"Noice! What a soight..." Junkrat breathed, arm and partial arm folded behind his head as he gazed up at the other, not feeling as vulnerable and awkward as he tended to without his prosthetics.

"Mmhh...You stink. Shower first, huh? I can wait a little longer."

"Eyyy, Bossy now are we, Pig'un?"

"Y'wanna see me get bossy?"

"No sir, Ah do very much not!" Jamison chirped, sitting up with a grunt and stretching. "Wanna lend me a hand?"

The metal arm and leg were plonked down on the end of the scrawny teenager's bed and Junkrat barked out a laugh as he administered his limb and wiggled his fingers. Mako watched him wince as the leg was pressed into place and frowned, his brow furrowing as Jamison sprung up as if he felt no discomfort. The urge to offer to carry the other everywhere was sudden and foolish... and thusly stifled but... It was something that the behemoth would surely keep an eye on.

"Foive minutes, big'un!! Just enough time fer y'ta get me a boba..."

The bigger of the two snorted, eyes narrowing as he watched is friend brace himself against various pieces of furniture as he drug himself hopped to his lavatory.

It wasn't five minutes-- it was more like twenty-five; enough time to intercept the Boba milk tea (and glass of iced oolong for him) that Mrs.Fawkes had prepared and head back to Jamison's room. The shower was audibly still on and the other teen's still plugged in phone was vibrating. And though it was nowhere near being his place, Mako didn't particularly hesitate to pick up the device, hitting the side button and the screen flashed on to show that the call was coming from an unsaved number.  

Probably that asshole...

The behemoth declined the call and the screen cleared to reveal the somewhat if not-- INCREDIBLY inappropriate background that the blonde had set.

\--Of the biggest kid in high school, the supposed bully, the hardest teenager to approach. Him. Wearing the lingerie that Kiki had located, just the lower half of his face, down to the top of his thighs and Mako had to flush at the image. It wasn't something HE had particularly stared at... but it sure seemed like Jamie had. Barely able to set the phone down without fumbling it, the oldest Rutledge child whirled guiltily away from the other boy's desk, eyes wide at the multitude of prospects. Well damn... The idea of putting the garments back on had been knocking around in his head-- but to his horror, he'd hid them so meticulously in his room that he was unable to presently locate them.

The universal ba-ding of a text noise went off again and Mako flinched, swallowing as he went for the phone, only able to read the first 140 characters that popped up.

‘blowing me off 4 ur fake boyfirnd?? bet he doesnt kno ur tellin ppl hes ur boyfrind u lying bitchass XD answer next time i call or ill find’

Suddenly infuriated while being frustrated at the image of himself as Junkrat’s background, Mako let out a strained noise of irritation. This was that guy… The snotty son of a bitch from the first time he’d rode with the Rat. This was that rude brat who just… Showed UP here.

A frown flattened Mako’s mouth as he thought about WHY this guy was STILL bothering Jamie. Was it true? Was he just here to be an excuse? A buffer between Fawkes and this human herpes sore?

This was a lot to handle, (it all was and every minute he spent in the other's presence was making him that much weaker), too much to process before the suddenly exhausted teenager had to take a breath. The idea that Jamison really did like him and that he was not just y'know... more than just a conquest... Or lust-- was sinking in with each moment they spent together. Maybe it really was more than just want. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe this was an easy joke. Maybe Jamie could read him like a book… could tell that he had a soft-spot for him (somehow) and this was all entertainment.

As the bitter thoughts came… the notion that he was being dramatic and unreasonable struck and Roadhog let out another breath.

The bathroom door swung open and Mako stood with a boba in hand, his lips twitching beneath his bandanna at the blonde in his low-slung towel, his hair flat and wet like the behemoth was starting to like.

"Ooooo! Yer too good fer me, Makkers, Ma's roit!"

Face still hot, the big'un stifled his response, allowing his eyes to flick over his friend with a little twinge of guilt and greed and he decided in a snap that smoking a joint with his crush would probably not be the best idea at the moment--- as much as he wanted to, OH, how he did... there was an anxious knot growing in his belly; something that needed to be smothered quickly before he made a fool of himself. He was falling too hard; his heart was nearly pounding all the time and for the first time in a long time-- Mako Rutledge felt a little nervous.

"My mom called while you were showerin'-- gotta head home." He blurted the lie as if it had been on the tip of his tongue, nostrils still flared beneath the black bandanna covering his face.

"Aww... Nooooo... Now?" Came Jamie's whine in response, jutting out his lower lip with an inherently produced pout.

"Yuh... Needs me to go grocery shoppin' or summat..."

"Makoooo..." Jamie let the other's name whine from his mouth after he sucked down another mouthful of milk tea, his organic hand going petulantly to his waist.

"M'sorry..." He was... but this was probably best for now... There was no way he was going to be able to keep any kind of control over himself if he had Junkrat climbing on him, blowing smoke into his mouth, their noses touching, his hands sliding against that warm skin... and for what? To make some other guy jealous? Was THAT the end game?

"Y'can't smoke?"

"Nuh-uh..." Came out as a grunt, the bigger boy sucking in a quick breath to steady himself.

"No shotgun?"

A noise almost left the bigger teen, a desperate, low sort of growl of want, but he managed to swallow the sound, moving to the blonde's desk, holding up the hook pendant with a glint in his eye. Jamison watched, setting down the glass of nearly empty bubble tea and moving over to his friend, hand grasping his towel now, nostrils flared.

"Oh yeah...! It's special-- right? Ah mean, it's special t'me..." Jamie murmured, his face felt warm as Mako moved behind him, hands hovering over that bare skin... He was so tempting, all the time now. Enough so that Hog had to let his breath slowly through his hidden nose, draping the pendant over his friend's throat as he went about tying it again.

"...It's super special..." He murmured almost into Junk's ear, fingers grazing the back of the blonde's neck as he double knotted the rawhide cord and watched as the other teen's hair stood up on his freckled shoulders.

"Nhh..."

"I gotta go." Came another husky breath and Mako resisted leaning over and brushing his cheek against Jamie's, instead opted to palm that damp head and push the other teenager playfully away from him--- safely away. He was both cursed and rewarded with Junkrat shooting a furrowed browed pout coupled with a smile at his big'un, unable to hide his disappointment and it filled Hog with something he couldn't quite place. A little bit of pride at the reaction, a lot of guilt for having to cause it.

"...Ta..." Jamie finally managed softly, letting out a breath as a groan as he heard Mako's motorcycle kickstart and flopped face first into his bed. What... the hell? Did he do something? Was it something he said? It easily coulda been somethin' he said. A sigh left the blonde and he did his damndest not to feel suddenly disappointed... but he was. Even having the rare Mako-rolled joint to look forward to didn't do for him-- it wasn't the same if he wasn't sharing it.

The day that he had imagined would be spent just vegging out and getting stoned and maybe being coy and shit was now shot to shit-- Pfft. It'd made Jamie cranky, a little too tart for his mother's liking.

"Y'could message 'im, Jammers-- s'not loike there's anythin' sayin' y'cant..."

"No. Not gonna. Looks... er... desperate."

"...Desperate?" Shelby asked, trying and failing to keep the mirth from his words as she stared at her nearly pathetic child. "Does he even know y'love 'im?"

"Ah dunno Ma, s'not loike Ah came out an' said 'Ey, Makkers-- so, y'want some bud? Also, can't picture m'future without'cha in it, say, yer not gay, are yeh?'"

"Sounds good t'me, sweetie!"

"MA!!!"  Jamison barked, brows furrowing as his face went beet red and he hobbled dramatically out of the kitchen with a chorus of inarticulate grumbles and wide hand gestures.

"So much like yer Da..." Mrs.Fawkes murmured to herself with a head shake, letting out a little sigh as she returned her attention to sorting out her cannabis orders.

The stubborn son had to wait some time-- almost three hours before he was messaged by his friend; a little sour that it had taken so long, that it had been so random that he left. Lounging across his bed, distracted between some bullshit on his phone and the tv, Jamie let out a smug noise as his notification sound went off-- and he saw three pig emojis in the message preview along with a paperclip.

What Junk didn't know was that his friend had spent a great deal of his day at the mall-- specifically at one of the bigger department stores, endeavoring to find something quickly (didn't happen) without having to try anything on (that, thankfully he didn't) and find a way to self-check out (that ALSO didn't happen) that was reminiscent of the picture he'd found on his friend's phone.

He was lucky, somehow, that there was some kind of unspoken respect between the dark eyed teenager and the 'I've likely seen all of the things, twice' older woman who wordlessly rang him up, dropping the panties and bra into a tan bag and pushing it across the counter without a word exchanged.

Jamie, on the other hand, was just happy to get a message.

"Well... wots this... Hrrk..!!?" The breath choked out of Jamison Fawkes as he gazed upon the narrow ass he'd grown so fond of staring at, trapped beneath a sheer pair of pink panties-- same color as the pink emoji and Junk felt delirious.

There... was no way this was really happening... AGAIN!!!

And well-- he didn't have anything to slide into quickly to retaliate; but this was war!--- His dick had gotten rock hard in a matter of seconds (hence the temporary delirium) and the blonde barely hesitated before taking a picture of his tented shorts and firing it back.

 **Junkrat:** 'look wot ur doin 2 me m8' -- The blonde texted, feeling his heart thudding in his chest as he received the 'read' notice and saw that Mako was already texting back.

Across town, the behemoth had sprung up from his bed, eyes widening at the device in his hand and he moved with odd grace to his bedroom door, quick to push his dresser in front of the structure.

No. Fucking. Interruptions.

Moving back to his bed and sitting down with a soft grunt, Hog found himself typing before he realized what he was writing.

 **Roadie:** 'Wot am I doin' 2 u m8?' and added a single pig-faced emoji as if he wasn't blatantly asking for more.

He was rewarded with just that-- Jamie, once again, the one to push things a little further over the line. The angle of the picture he'd sent back was of the phone held in front-facing mode, the blonde smirking as he framed his dick with his prosthesis, looking a little too smug.

Yes, that was all for him, wasn't it... and for what it was worth, Mako was quick to inch to the edge of his bed, thighs spread, rear-facing camera aimed at his pantied crotch-- a snap of his also hard dick trapped and curved by the tightness of the panties he'd stuffed himself in was what the bigger teen sent back in response.

"AGH GAD!!!" Jamison screamed from his room, clapping both hands over his mouth as he flopped back and let his phone drop to his chest. If this was how it had to be, to get a piece of the action… So be it. It made Junkrat feel downright lightheaded,

Ohhh... this was too much, and he was way too weak to do anything but grip himself with both hands and thrust into his fists, shuddering as he writhed into his own grip. God--- Damn. He'd very much seen Mako Rutledge's thick cock, his perfect, dark dick stuck in piglet pink panties with a tiny white bow.

Junk was jizzing against his knuckles with broken, shameless sounds spilling from his lips-- He was gonna have Makkers.

This was it, he was GONNA have that dude.

 **Junkrat:** 'Can u come over?'

The blonde typed after the less than two minutes it took for him to jerk off, clean up and get himself resituated enough to respond but Mako was not so expeditious, bandanna stuffed back into his mouth, head rolled back as he stared down at the picture of his smirking best friend and his still surprisingly large dick, casual and confident... The next text bubble popped up but Hog had to swipe it quickly away, almost through fondling himself. Oh--- what if Jamie had been jerking off too-- a smothered groan into the black cloth that the blonde had given him, the big teen's brow furrowing with determination as he squeezed himself to orgasm, panting out his breath as he came into his cupped hand.

He had to blink, after coming back from his bathroom, at his screen, at the cheeky question and Mako let himself laugh at that, dropping down to his bed with a relaxed sigh.

 **Roadie:** 'Tomoz' followed by another pig faced emoji, the bigger teenager rubbing a hand over his grinning face, not sure when his hair had come loose.

A sigh that was so loud Junk was sure the big'un could hear it all the way from his house left the amputee, followed by a strangled kind of whine, going liquid against his bed. He didn't want to admit anything out right over text, he wanted to be able to see his friend when he climbed on top of him and struggled through giving him shotguns. OHhh... it was gonna be a real thrilling struggle, that was for damn sure.

 **Junkrat:** 'Early?'

Another smug laugh left the Maorian teenager, followed by a yawn. Hell, he COULD go over there now but... might be worth waiting a few more hours, see how this settled.

 **Roadie: '** Soon as I wake up, yeah?'

 **Junkrat: '** Get a blunt'

There was mild insinuation there-- a blunt tended to be the length of a joint and a half-- if Mako was reading between the lines, it seemed like Jamie wanted to draw out their little game... Which, he'd be down for, but naturally, had a trick of his own up his sleeve.

 **Roadie: '** Gotcha'


End file.
